


Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

by KusanoSaku



Series: Bonds and Ties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus Lily, Animagus Remus, Animagus Severus, BAMF Lily, Canonical Character Death, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healer Andromeda, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lily and Severus are twins, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, No Animagus Peter, Past Child Abuse, Playboy Sirius Black, Seer Lily, Soulmates, Twin bonds, Voldemort Dies, Werewolf Mates, Young Marauders, animagus sex, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Severus Snape and his first ever friend Lily Evans meet the future Marauders on the train to Hogwarts. The six make an impression for better or for worse on each other. Their years at Hogwarts will shape their futures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lines drawn in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: Future JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus

Rating: K to start but future M.

* * *

Chapter 1- Lines Drawn in the Beginning

Severus and Lily were making their way back to their compartment when they ran into a group of four boys. They had been discussing which Houses they hoped to be Sorted into.

One stepped out and held out his hand, "James Potter. Who are you and where did you come from?" he reached out and pulled a white swan feather from Lily's red auburn tresses. "Are you part Veela? Because you look too beautiful to be just human…"

James Potter had wild black hair and honey coloured eyes, while his clothes were clearly expensive.

Lily laughed, "Lily Evans. This is my best friend Severus Snape."

Severus felt a puff of pride, her best friend? That was music to a boy starved for attention…his father was a drunk who took pleasure in beating himself and his mother. What had his mother ever seen in a perpetually drunk and unemployed no-account like Tobias Snape?

James Potter eyed him up and down and sneered at him, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Well, he didn't need to look like that at him…it wasn't like this Potter knew anything about him. "Likewise." Severus said coldly.

Beside Potter was a slightly taller boy with wavy black hair and stormy grey-blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean during a storm. He smirked, "Black, Sirius Black. I'm from an old and distinguished family. James is a cousin of mine. My grandmother and his mother were cousins."

A thin but already gaining muscle boy stood behind them as if he wasn't sure he really belonged there, held out his hand, "Remus Lupin."

He had honey coloured hair and eyes that had the decided shade of amber. That was an unusual colour but one that was rather suited to him. He didn't have the polished arrogance that Black and Potter did. Severus accepted the hand, "Nice to meet you." His pleasure was genuine.

Remus gave Severus a look; something flashed in his eyes and then was gone. "The pleasure is all mine."

Black and Potter gave him disgruntled looks.

Potter gestured with his head, "The quiet one is Peter Pettigrew. He's shy but he's a decent sort."

Lily gave him a tight smile but when she looked at Peter it was genuine, "Hi."

The Peter character mumbled something unintelligible.

"Why do you hang out with someone who dresses like a house elf and looks like someone dropped a cauldron of spoilt potion on him?" Black asked.

Severus stiffened, he hated when someone discussed his waxen appearance and stringy hair.

Potter laughed.

Lily glared, "Who I befriend is no one's business but my own. There's a saying, 'love me, love my friends. It would do you good to apply it in some way." She said scornfully, "I hate it when someone's nice to me but rude to Severus. He's got feelings like everyone else."

Potter blinked at her, "Then why does he not speak for himself? Does he get off on being defended by a girl?"

Severus sneered right back, "I don't see the point in crossing words with someone who lacks the ability to understand words can have thorns. Perhaps, you weren't raised as well as you appear to be. Unless you were spoilt for it sounds like your parents are ancient if your mother is of an age with Black's grandmother."

Potter's face got red with anger, "Don't you go saying anything bad about my mother. She's the best one in the world. I bet she's worth ten of yours if your mum lets you be seen in public dressed like a house elf. What does one expect from someone with a no account name like Snape? You must be a Muggleborn."

Severus' lips twitched with anger, "My mother was a Prince! A family at least as old as the Potters."

Lily put a hand on his arm, "It's not worth it fighting with narrow minded little boys."

Potter stiffened.

"So what if we have Muggle relatives?" Lily glared at Potter, "I bet my parents are ten times prouder then yours ever could be." She led Severus back to their compartment holding onto his arm.

Black and Potter glared at him and he could feel their gazes like daggers. Remus' felt different. He glanced back to see the boy looking at him as if he wanted to follow.

XoooooX

Professor McGonagall who'd signed their Hogwarts' admission letters had led them into what she called the Great Hall and it looked huger inside then the inside of the Evans' church. St. Anne's was the most elaborate piece of architecture that he'd ever been inside, it wasn't often he went to church with the Evans, just a couple times a year. Mrs. Evans insisted he attend with them on Christmas and Easter, it was nice to be with people like the Evans. How Petunia ended up like she did with such wonderful parents he'd never understood.

She called names alphabetically for what she called 'Sorting'.

First of the persons he'd met already that was to be Sorted was Black.

"Black, Sirius."

It was what seemed like a long time before the tear in the brim of the hat that resembled a mouth yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

The green and silver table hissed, booed and glared.

Good…he hoped they'd end up in different Houses.

The next name called that he knew was Lily.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily skipped up to the stool, sat and placed the hat on her red hair gingerly.

It seemed to barely touch her head before it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Severus winced.

The red and gold table's inhabitants were grinning and whooping.

A short plump girl with red braids greeted Lily and shook her hand welcoming her to table.

Remus Lupin was called about ten names later; he had a bookish air like Lily. He'd expected Lily to be either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw due to what the books about Hogwarts that Mr. Evans bought Lily said.

"Lupin, Remus."

The hat took time with Remus like it had with Black, finally, it announced, "Gryffindor."

Remus took the hat off and looked at it strangely before going with what seemed like great reluctance towards the table where Black seemed to have saved seats.

It didn't take long to reach 'P' after 'L'.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

If anyone was a Hufflepuff, Severus thought sourly, it had to be that person.

To his annoyance he was wrong yet again.

Pettigrew was Sorted into Gryffindor with Black, Lily and Remus.

Next was obviously Potter.

That boy was supreme arrogance as he sat down and placed the shabby looking hat on his head.

The hat shouted as it touched his head, "Gryffindor!"

Was everyone in this year destined to be in that infernal House?

Finally, it was his turn.

"Snape, Severus."

Lily clapped from her place at Gryffindor's table while Potter and his friend Black scowled.

Remus gave him a shy smile.

Severus strode up to the stool and sat before he placed the hat on his own brow with reverence.

"Hmm…" said a voice in his head.

Severus started surprised.

"It's just me, I'm the Sorting Hat. I can see everything in your head. You're smart, very smart. You'd do well in Ravenclaw. You're also braver then you know, you'd make an excellent Gryffindor. Too much character for Hufflepuff. Aw but the ambition you have…that settles it."

Severus felt a rush of anticipation.

"You're a Prince. I remember Sorting your antecedents. You'll do them proud in," then the hat yelled, "Slytherin."

Severus took the hat off to handed it to the next kid before heading over the green and silver table, which was as far from Lily as could be. This was not at all what he'd hoped for…

Lily clapped for him but seemed sad and a bit lost.

Which was understandable, they'd been best friends since they were six. They had been inseparatable for five years much to Petunia's annoyance.

Remus reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

Severus felt the unfamiliar sensation of what could only be jealousy…

They were separated…it felt wrong.

Then a much older teen tapped his shoulder and glanced at the person sitting beside him and they moved.

"Lucius Malfoy," the man drawled, "I'm a Fifth Year and Prefect. It's rare to get a Muggleborn in our House."

Severus scowled, "I'm not a Muggleborn."

"You would say that!" said a scathing voice from across the table.

Severus glanced up, eyes narrowing.

It was a girl, she looked a few years older then he was, probably two. She had long black hair and those familiar stormy eyes.

Malfoy glared, "Watch your tone Bellatrix. You have no cause to believe he's a Muggleborn or a liar."

"He's right," came a voice down the table to his left, "You've forgotten your manners Bella. Mother would be appalled."

"Name a wizard with the name 'Snape' Annie. You can't because there are none."

Severus swallowed, and then set his shoulders, "You're right Bellatrix. There are no wizards or witches in my father's line. However, my mother's part of the Ancient Line of Prince."

"Oh really?" the girl called Bellatrix said shortly. "What's her given name then?"

"Eileen." Severus said in a cold voice. "Your appearance reminds me of that Gryffindor. I met him on the train."

Bellatrix's stormy eyes flashed, "I'm nothing like that good-for-nothing blood traitor. I'll be writing to his mother. Aunt Walburga won't stand for having a Gryffindor in the family."

"Isn't Potter a cousin as well?" Severus couldn't help adding insult to injury.

Bellatrix sneered, "He's also half Potter, despite having a Black mother. Everyone knows the Potters have been Gryffindors for ages. I can't understand what Great Aunt Dorea's father was thinking allowing her to be Bonded Great Uncle Charlus."

"It's useless to speculate. What's done is done. Hopefully, even a Gryffindor like Potter can keep Sirius in line." That was the older girl Annie…

With a name like Bellatrix what sort of odd name did her sister Annie have?

Lucius tried to change the subject, "So if your name isn't known to have wizards and your mother is a Prince that makes you a Halfblood."

Severus nodded.

There came a loud clapping of one set of hands and a loud clearing of a throat.

It was the Headmaster…

Dumble…something?

The headmaster gave a speech; it was a bunch of random words as well as some words of welcome were uttered before food magically appeared on the golden dishes that sat on every table.

Severus wondered how he would fit in a House that had such low opinion of his origins. As much as he wanted to be in this House from the moment he read about it, he wasn't so sure he would fit in here.

How would he learn to exist without Lily?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. A talent discovered

Chapter two- A talent discovered

It was his first day of classes; the books mother had left to rot in the library were full of curses, jinxes and hexes. There were others that fostered his love of Potions, though clearly written for brewers with years of experience he had devoured them. It was his first Potions lesson and he was sure it would become his favourite lesson.

No sooner had he entered the classroom did he hear his name.

"Severus!"

He looked up and smiled, it was Lily.

She sat in the middle of the first row; she'd clearly arrived early and saved him a seat on the Slytherin side beside her.

He hurried to claim the seat.

"It's just not right a snake keeping company with a lioness."

Severus stiffened.

"Leave them alone James. You can't end a childhood friendship over House Rivalries. Would you have stopped being Peter's friend if he'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff?"

Severus felt a shiver up his spine, as he sat.

"No…" Potter's voice was thick with annoyance.

Lily squeezed his hand, "Don't listen to that toerag. He wouldn't know true friendship if it bit him in the rear end. You've been my friend for far too long to let jeers and jibes of prejudicial gits bother me. Besides, how could I turn my back on the first person to know I was special and accept me?"

Severus relaxed and gave her a true smile, "Thanks Lily, you're the best."

"We've got all the same classes this year. I asked. Prefect Prewett assured me that the lessons were exactly the same as were the homework assignments. That means we can still study together."

Severus pulled out a dreary looking quill and a roll of cheap parchment. He used a sticking charm to hold it flat to the desk before pulling out an inkpot. He'd bought twice as much of the ingredients as Professor Slughorn had recommended when he took him and Lily to Diagon Alley with her parents. Petunia had refused to go, his mother had been 'ill' and his father 'out working' when the day arrived.

They'd both been in love with Flourish and Blotts…all those books…

"Can I sit here?" came a small shy, girlish voice.

Severus turned to see a short bit of a girl who had dark brown roots but blonde hair. She had the same eyes as that obnoxious Gryffindor.

"Narcissa, why would you want to sit with him?"

"Do be quiet Sirius. Bella says I'm not to talk to you but Annie said that I should be nice to Severus. He can't have many friends in our House. If the Queen and the Prince say he's alright I can be nice. Besides, you abandoned me by becoming a Gryffindor. I don't know anyone aside from you and James."

Lily said with a lit of laughter in her voice, "It's quite alright if you join us. I'd hoped to be in the same House as Sevvie but I'm in Gryffindor. I'd be so much happier if I knew he had a friend."

Narcissa gave her a tiny smile, "I don't know about friend but I can be friendly. You are?" holding out her hand to shake it.

"Be careful Cissa. If Bella finds out you're keeping company with the likes of her she'd curse you black and blue."

Narcissa dropped Lily's hand as if she'd been burned, "You're a,"

Lily frowned, "I'm a Muggleborn."

Narcissa turned sharply to the front, "I see." Her voice had gone cold.

Lily turned to face Sirius, "What is your problem?"

Sirius Black shrugged, "I've got to look out for my Fiancée. I maybe in a different House but I certainly don't want her crazy sister to use her for spell practice."

Lily's jaw dropped, "Fiancée?"

Narcissa nodded, replying coolly, "Sirius and I have been betrothed from the cradle. As have Lucius and Annie. Bella is betrothed to Rodolphus. It's customary for purebloods to arrange their children's future Bondings from the cradle, at least amount the wealthy ones "

"Always thought that was weird, the betrothal between Bella and Rodolphus." Sirius put in, "He's what nearly three years older then her? Why not Rabastan?"

Narcissa laughed, "Why? That's a silly question. It's all on account of Rodolphus being the Heir to the Lestrange Family. Rabastan is a second son." The smile on her face died, she busied herself with readying to be lectured.

Severus wondered why Narcissa Black would bother to be friendly to him when she couldn't bare to touch Lily's hand on account of her blood. It is was clear that neither Sirius nor that Bellatrix would countenance her being either of their friend

Slughorn arrived and the lecture portion began, to Severus' dismay the lesson was over too soon. They wouldn't have double Potions until Wednesday. It was a pity, because he wanted to brew…

Lily clasped his shoulder, "It's alright. We'll brew soon. I know you're excited. I am too."

Severus reluctantly packed up; at least his next Lesson was Herbology.

Lily packed up, "What do you have next? I have Charms with Ravenclaw."

Severus said drolly, "Herbology with Hufflepuff."

Lily clapped her hands, "That sounds exciting. You get to learn about the plants we'll use in Potions."

Severus nodded; it was hard not to smile with her. Lily had always been able to cheer him up.

Lily hugged him impulsively; "I'll see you later. I've got Intro to Magical Theory after lunch."

Severus grinned, "Me too."

Potter scoffed, "That's such a Muggleborn class. Those raised in the Wizarding World already know that sort of thing."

Severus glared, "Then I shall join you in disgust with my mother for her failure to see that that I was properly educated. However, I bet I have a firmer grasp of numbers then you have."

James looked speechless.

Severus caught Lily's eye, "Got to hand it to Muggles, they teach a mean maths."

Lily giggled and checked her watch, "We'd better hurry. The Greenhouses are pretty far and you've only got a few minutes."

Severus reluctantly joined his Housemates in the exodus from Potions…


	3. A new friend

Chapter three- A new friend

It didn't take long for someone else to join their study group sessions in the library…

Nor was Severus all that surprised it was Lupin…

He was rather brainy, which supported his original assessment that the taller boy should have been a Ravenclaw.

Remus shifted nervously in his chair, "Sorry about the other day. James and Sirius can be gits."

Severus opened his Transfiguration text, "So why are you friends with them?"

Remus paled, "Because…because…they befriended me first…"

Severus was about to scoff at that when he remembered Remus' body language on the train. Remus Lupin always acted as if he didn't think he belonged…so he shrugged, "I still don't get why you are always following them around…"

"I thought you'd understand that first friend's are important. You can't just turn your back on them because they do something you don't like or go somewhere you can't follow."

Severus was shocked into silence, when he finally could speak he turned to his essay. "I didn't think you'd understand what it would be like to be friendless. Considering what prejudicial mates you've got."

Lily kicked him and hissed, "Be nice."

Remus said quietly, "I just know what it's like to be unwanted and isolated. I also have the unhappiness of being a Halfblood."

Severus knew while Halfbloods were looked down upon, they weren't hated to the same degree as purebloods. It was best for a Muggleborn to be bonded to a pureblood if they could. To end up with another Muggleborn was akin to social suicide.

Remus was really kind and bright he would discover, he also had a biting wit that manifested in off-colour jokes. He loved pranks as long as no one was hurt…

XoooooX

Between Lily and Remus, slowly Potter and Pettigrew ended up joining them. It was only Sirius Black who refused.

Lily and Remus were the quickest to learn new Charms; Potter was a quick study in Transfiguration, while Sirius when he bothered to attend showed he was leagues ahead of them in Defense. Herbology and Potions were so impossibly easy for him it was insane.

Lily was the only one who even came close, James and Sirius were decent at it but Remus and Pettigrew were dunderheads. If Remus were paired with anyone but James, Sirius, Lily or himself the potion would be ruined. Anyone paired with Pettigrew better use an Incarcerous to keep him from ruining the potion and causing an explosion.

Between Pettigrew's misreading instructions or Slughorn's accidentally knocking volatile ingredients into his cauldron, Severus learned to balance the base to acid ratio as well as rescue a potion at any stage of the brewing process.

* * *


	4. Unexpected Saviours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the summer before Fifth Year...
> 
> Summers have always been horrid for Severus at home...
> 
> When things are at their darkest, Severus finds himself saved.

Chapter Four- Unexpected Saviours

Five years…

They were now about to start their fifth years…

Lucius and Andromeda had graduated two years ago.

The 'Evil' Bellatrix had succeeded her as Queen of Slytherin; Narcissa was more distant then ever without Lucius and Andromeda to encourage her to be friendly.

Lucius was free of his loathed betrothal to Andromeda, the Queen of Slytherin and then Head Girl had eloped over Winter Holidays their seventh year when Severus was a Third Year with a Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks. It had come as a complete shock. Not only had she broken a magical contract but she had also dared to tie her blood and magic to a Muggleborn. Now Severus understood why she wasn't so cruel to him as some had been. Unfortunately, since Sirius ran away this summer [He didn't go home with his brother Regulus when Kreacher came to get them] to escape his mother's plans to solidify her son's betrothal to his cousin that betrothal was now null and void due to Sirius' disownment. Thus still desirous of linking the Malfoy Family and the Black line Sirius' mother had convinced Lord Malfoy to agree to a betrothal between her fifteen year old niece and his nineteen-year-old son.

Lucius was furious, and he called Narcissa that child…

Which was understandable, Narcissa couldn't seem to make decisions for herself. She had no personality, her likes and dislikes were decided by which sister got to her first and who was close enough to exert an influence.

Narcissa wasn't keen on it either; the only person she was truly close to was Regulus.

Their parents made it clear it was Bonding or Banishment…

Lily was sweet on James, he knew it but she still ignored his requests to go on a date with him. Potter still had a lot of growing up to do…

While only Sirius seemed to enjoy the game of 'Snivellius-baiting' they all enjoyed the dangerous game of 'Dodge-Willow'.

James wasn't going to be a Prefect but Lily and Lupin were, while James had a shot at Quidditch Captain. Their group was going to be furious that he hadn't been made a prefect. Narcissa must have been but not Severus. The Fifth Year Slytherin Boy's Prefect was probably Evan Rosier. Even Sirius knew Rosier's marks were lower then his- it was all politics. The Slytherin fifth year prefect couldn't be a Halfblood. He would have no respect, after all Slughorn disliked him and only begrudgingly invited him to attend his Slug Club meetings. .

Severus was still planning on taking his core classes: Charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Alchemy, Ancient Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Advanced Magical Theory, Art and Music. Thankfully there was only two conflicting class but because of his marks he was able to procure a Time Turner. He didn't take Divination because he thought it was a waste of time, preferring to ground himself in classes that required a logical mind rather then the stuff and nonsense of fortune-telling. He also chose not to take Care of Magical creatures because it conflicted with his Alchemy class and because he wasn't interested.

Yes, the only one who really didn't like him apart from Bellatrix was her disowned cousin Sirius. Though why that was he didn't know…

James rarely joined in on the Snivellius-baiting sessions but he didn't do much to stop them either. Because Remus didn't approve of them and was vocal about it as well as Lily Sirius chose to do them where they couldn't see and award him detentions and dock points.

Pettigrew went whichever way the wind blew; he liked him only if he was tutoring him in Potions. The teen was so dense when it came to potions that he'd get a P in both the written and the practical. Remus would get an Outstanding on the Written but he'd be lucky to get an Acceptable in the Practical.

James told him that sooner or later Sirius would come around and stop acting like an arse.

He was fifteen; he and Lily would be sixteen in January…

He'd been having sexual fantasies and dreams about Remus recently…

He'd made the mistake of not buying portable silencing charms…

His father hated poufs more than Wizarding folk…

His home life had gotten worse, not that he dared admit it to Lily. He was beaten and starved more often. Sometimes he was forced to lie in a pool of his own blood for days because Tobias locked him in a cupboard. This was one of those times…

Sirius was living with James at the Abbey.

If only he could have some place to run to…

He did worry about his mother if he left her to Tobias' not so tender mercies.

He was sure that the Evans would take him in but Petunia hated him and he would hate to cause the Evans more trouble by making them aware of how bad the situation was.

Then it happened, Tobias discovering his feelings or at least desire for Remus….

He'd been incommunicado for two weeks because Tobias had strangled his owl Zar…

Any and all letters were burnt unread.

Tobias had beaten him senseless practically and locked him in the coat closet again.

He didn't know what to do…he couldn't use magic to escape or they'd throw him out of Hogwarts which was safer then at home.

Then something beyond his wildest dreams and fears happened…

Lily and Remus had come to look for him.

They were his best friends…

He could hear them talking.

"How did you get here Remus?"

"Former Head Boy Malfoy hasn't heard from Severus either and had sent me a portkey. He seems to trust a Halfblood Gryffindor more than a Muggleborn one, sorry."

Of course, Lucius still had his prejudices but since their group had three Purebloods, two Halfbloods and only one Muggleborn it was all right. Potter, Black and Pettigrew were purebloods while Lupin and himself were the Halfbloods.

Lily and Remus had come to find him…

He was frightened, how they react to the mess he was.

Remus said, "It smells like something died here."

"Where is that terrible smell coming from?"

"That cupboard I think."

It was Remus who tore the door off its hinges.

He'd never been so embarrassed as when that door opened.

He was wearing rags, the closet he was locked in was tiny and he'd been in there for days. To his embarrassment he'd lost control of his bladder and bowels more then a handful of times since. He was starving and filthy.

Just how did that guy get so strong? He didn't play Quidditch; he didn't lift weights- unless you counted his books and he sure didn't run. Ripping a locked door open without magic? It should be impossible.

Lily sobbed when she saw him but Remus was angry, his eyes flashed in fury.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them! Who dared touch my mate?"

The word 'mate' didn't sound as if Remus meant friend…

Lily was sobbing, "Oh Sevvie…" she turned to Remus, "Can you pick him up? We've got to see how bad he is injured."

Severus was too weak to move but he tried to speak through his parched lips.

Remus took one look at Lily, "James won't forgive me for this but we'll have to strip to get him clean. None of his clothes will fit me."

Lily nodded, she removed her skirt and shirt, stripping down to her bra and panties and storing them in her purse.

Remus did the same, folding his clothes and handing them to her before picking him up.

Severus was too weak to feel anything but the deepest shame as his friend held him cradled in his arms.

He was carried to their filthy bathroom; he hadn't had a chance to clean it in weeks.

Lily silently scrubbed the bathtub before filling it with almost hot water.

Together, they scrubbed him.

It was Remus who bathed his genitals, Severus' face felt hot with shame. He'd fantasized about Remus' hands on his body but this was humiliating.

It took three or four fresh full tubs of water to get him clean.

Remus kissed his forehead, "I'll find him something to wear."

Lily was still crying, "He can't stay here."

"If only the…he can't stay with me."

Lily nodded, "Your mother is ill…"

Remus nodded slowly, "I'd asked Mrs. Potter to take him in, she's a Healer but Sirius lives there."

"He's staying with me. I'll sleep on Tunnie's floor."

Severus knew that tone; it meant he had no choice. He didn't have the energy to fight her. He reached for Lily's hand and moved his mouth as if he wanted to speak.

Lily leaned over as Remus left the bathroom.

Severus said in an almost inaudible voice, "Annie. Healer."

"Andromeda Tonks? Is a Healer? You want her?"

Severus tried to nod but his head ached, he was dizzy and felt nauseous.

Remus hurried in with what looked like clean clothes. "This might do. They're the best he's got." His body was shaking with anger, "there are holes in the walls from punches. The curtains are sliced with knives. All Severus has is an old mattress with shredded blankets." He was shaking, "Even my parents don't treat me this way. Merlin knows they've got a reason to…"

Lily sobbed anew, "I didn't know it was so bad. I should have known. He never wanted me to come over. We met at the park, under the Willow tree or at my House."

They dressed him after drying him carefully.

Then both his good friends redressed.

Remus lifted him into his strong arms again and held him close, "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Severus closed his eyes, thinking, 'don't make promises you can't keep.' It was the last thing he remembered…

XoooooX

The next thing he remembered was waking up in Lily's bed…

Now it wasn't anything James could be jealous of.

He could hear whispering…

A whistle was heard.

"He's awake." Lily exclaimed.

Three sets of feet approached the bed.

"Oh Severus, this is just dreadful" Lily's voice was choked with tears, shed or unshed.

A hand grasp his own gently, "You're going to be alright. We're going to look after you."

Remus…

The taller, much stronger boy stood beside the bed he was lying in and smiling at him but there was still worry in his voice.

"Back up. I want to see my patient."

Andromeda…

The imperious woman was taller then he was but then again she was full-grown and he was still a child…well still growing in any case…

"You're too weak and dehydrated to talk just yet. So you'll listen alright?" She didn't wait for him to respond or expect it since she went on right away, "Now, you're not to move from this bed without assistance. I wanted to take you into St. Mungos but Evans insisted you'd be furious. So we've compromised." Andromeda sounded rather infuriated to be told off by someone four years her junior, "I'll look in on you twice a day. You'll be eating six tiny meals until I say otherwise. You'll stay in this bed or at least off your feet until I say so. I'll be bringing a selection of potions, nutrient and healing ones of course. You also need vitamin potions and energy ones as well. Beating a child and locking them in a closet for at least three days, I've never heard the like. The Evans have promised to look after you. We've told them that you've been ill and your parents are away. I've looked in on your mother, but your father isn't around. She's weak herself but nothing much is wrong with her besides her choice in husband, her drinking and depression. Until she decides to leave him and take you with her, her health won't change. "

Since Eileen Snape married a Muggle and their only offspring was magical, the child Severus would belong to her. Especially since her husband seemed to be perpetually drunk and often unemployed as a result.

Andromeda was still speaking, "I'm going to leave you for now. I'll be back this evening. I expect your wounds will be kept cleaned. You're not to move from this bed except to be carried to the bathroom to be bathed or to pee. It would be best if you would use a bedpan at least until you've gotten well enough to move but that's between you, Lupin and Evans. You're lucky to have friends like them. Lupin set Malfoy on my trail and he tracked me down at St. Mungos."

Remus smiled at him and gently pressed his hand, "I'll stay for a while. I'll have to be home the day after tomorrow. I'll return the day after…"

Lily asked softly, "What about your mother?"

Severus was alarmed; Remus couldn't abandon his sick mother for him…

Remus laughed softly, "I told father that you're sick and that you're alone. Someone's got to take care of you."

There was a warmth in those eyes that comforted him…

"Why do you have to go home?" Lily asked.

Remus' face turned red with embarrassment, "No reason. I just promised to spend the day with the guys. I can't get out of it. Sirius will kill me. You know us…I'd be here if I could…"

Remus' voice trailed off, he looked so honest and despondent at leaving him that Severus felt his heartbeat quicken.

Severus drifted off again, all that mattered was Remus was with him and wasn't disgusted because of the state he'd found him in…


	5. A turning point

Chapter 5- A turning point

Severus stirred…

"I love him Lily…it breaks my heart to see him like this…I want to break his father's neck for what he's done."

"You can't hurt Mr. Snape even if he's complete scum. He's still Sevvie's father. It would be wrong. Two wrongs don't make a right. You're not a violent person…he may have an abusive father but I don't think Severus would like it if you ended up in Azkaban"

Remus…loved him? Why him? He was ugly…with stringy greasy hair…his body was riddled with scars. He wanted more than anything to be loved…but who would want a hideous monster?

Remus' voice wavered, "A person such as myself doesn't deserve love…"

Lily snorted, "Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"You don't understand…"

"Then help me. I see an honourable young man, my very good friend. Any person boy or girl would be lucky to have you. I hope Severus realizes how lucky he is. I know he's scared to let people in, so he keeps even me at a distance."

It sounded like Lily had stopped to chew on her lip as she thought…

"If you really love him, then pursue him. Prove to him it's not a joke or a game. What's that thing called? You know, how Ted won Andromeda's heart?"

"Courting? How a Muggleborn discovered that old ritual I don't know. You really think it's worth it?"

"That's not up to me. You know how much he's disliked, they are all silly reasons in my opinion, he's a Halfblood, the son of a Bloodtraitor, a Slytherin, his father is a drunk, his mother is too, his father can't hold onto a job."

"If he knew…I don't think he'd want to be my friend…"

The pain and anguish in Remus' voice was almost palatable.

Severus felt the painful need to urinate and couldn't really move so he moaned.

Remus was on his feet in an instant, "Wiggle your finger once for yes and twice for no. Are you hungry?"

Severus shook his finger twice.

"Thirsty?"

Severus glared.

"Bathroom?"

Severus tapped the coverlet once.

"You want a basin or do you want me to carry you to the bathroom."

Severus wanted to walk but it was too far, he was too embarrassed to be carried like that just to use the loo. He turned his face to the wall…

Lily kissed his forehead, "I understand, I'll step out and get you something cool to drink"

Remus gently removed the bedding from his body; he tugged down his shorts to reveal a pair of old, too small and over washed y-fronts.

Severus closed his eyes; if Remus didn't hurry he'd wet the bed. He hadn't done that since he was four…he learned early to hold it or else he'd be beaten.

Remus' hand was inside his knickers; it was warm and gentle as it pulled his prick out. He angled in carefully into the basin, "It's alright Severus."

Severus chewed on his lip as he let his stream flow; he tried not to react to Remus holding him there. He'd dreamt about it but not in these circumstances. He still couldn't understand why Remus could love him of all people and not think he was good enough.

His prick started to harden in Remus' hands.

He felt a warm cloth wipe his bits and he couldn't hold back a choked moan.

"Severus…do you like me?"

Severus' eyes fell open at that question.

"I can smell…I mean I can feel you want me."

Severus looked away, red-faced and ashamed.

"No, look at me."

A gentle hand cupped his chin and turned it back.

"It's alright to like me. Only Muggles think otherwise. Wizard liking wizards or a witch liking witches isn't looked down upon. Dad's had worse to deal with then my being a bent wizard. Let's just say he doesn't expect grandchildren."

Severus was still confused and frightened, his feelings for Remus were normal and accepted?

Remus bent down to kiss him, "I'll take care of you. The sooner you get better the sooner you can brew your own potions. I know you don't trust anyone's brewing but your own."

"James?" Severus mouthed after the kiss broke.

Remus laughed, "He'd think it was fate stepping in and prodding Lily to notice him. One of James' best friends falling in love with Lily's best friend, what could be better?"

Severus smiled, it sounded nice when it was put that way. "Peter?"

Remus shrugged, "Hard to know what goes on in that head of his. I'd hope he'd be happy." As if seeing his frown Remus went on, "As for Sirius, he'd have to accept it graciously, just as he accepts James' feelings for Lily."

Somehow, Severus didn't think that was going to be the case.

There was a knock on the door.

Remus tucked him back into his clothes and pulled the bedding up before kissing his softly, "Come in. I'm going to wash my hands alright?"

Severus smiled, a real smile.

"You're gorgeous when you smile. Please don't ever put that greasy stuff in your hair, I like it the way it is. The Glamours not necessary either, I don't care how many scars you have it won't change how I feel about you."

Severus was grateful for the fresh lemonade Lily brought in with a straw, Mrs. Evans made delicious fresh lemonade- not to sweet, not to sour, it was perfect.

Remus gently helped Severus sit up and brought each potions vial to his dry cracked lips.

Drinking the lemonade and the potions were too much and despite the energy potion, Severus rest his cheek on Remus' shoulder and felt sleep claim him. Sitting there in the arms of the Gryffindor who claimed to love him and treated him so gently, he felt safe. Safe was not a feeling he was used to…but he liked it.


	6. A full moon and letters

Chapter 6- A full moon and letters

It's the full moon and I should be at Severus' side but here I am locked in my own warded basement.

Is it wrong to be dating someone when I haven't divulged that I'm a werewolf and have been since I was seven? With all those prejudicial gits in Slytherin like Bellatrix Black, I'm worried Severus will turn his back on me.

Then again weren't 'Mudbloods' which a highly inflammatory term for Muggleborn Wizarding folk, just as bad as werewolves? Vampires didn't have it as bad; they can go about in society without fear of being hunted. There weren't Vampire Registry Committees, Vampire Capture Units or Vampire Support Services within the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Ministry couldn't eve make up its mind whether they were Beings or Beasts.

The Vampires were a closed community with only a few mixing with Wizarding Politics. The Vampires were never officially recognized as a Being or a Beast because they didn't attend either Summit.

His parents couldn't stand to hear his screams- not that they could anyway the walls were too thick or know he was screaming right below them, so he was alone in the house. His father scheduled his mother's intravenous potions therapy today and only came home to lock him up around dinnertime.

James and Sirius weren't coming; James' father Lord Potter had gotten tickets to see the match between the British and Lithuanian National Quidditch Teams. It wasn't a World Cup year but there were still international matches.

He sat there already naked, his arms wrapped around his knees and waiting for the Moon to rise, the sooner it rose and set the shorter he would be in the accursed form of a werewolf.

XoooooX

Severus was lonely he missed Remus. The strong gentle Gryffindor, who he loved for his keen mind, sharp wit and kindness. Remus had ignored his friends' dislike for him and had become his and Lily's friend.

A stately owl tapped at Lily's window.

Lily stood up from her place at the end of the bed where she had been reading his homework out loud and using a handwriting copy spell was writing down his whispery answers to his homework. Remus had promised to pick up new copies of the textbooks from the classes they didn't share before he came back tomorrow.

The eagle owl flew to land next to his hand; Severus had to fumble to take the letter because it kept snapping at Lily's hands. Severus hated himself for this weakness but he couldn't get better faster. He handed the letter to Lily, "Read it for me?"

Lily nodded, taking it and cracking the wax seal of the envelope, to remove folded sheets of vellum. "LM? Oh, it's from Malfoy."

Severus was worried, "Oh, what do he say?"

_'Severus,_

_I'm very disappointed to have to hear of your home life from Annie rather then yourself. Father would be distraught that I'm in communication with her, especially in light of my betrothal to her younger sister being arranged. I never wanted to be Bonded to Annie but to be thrown aside for a Muggleborn was a bitter pill to swallow. I suppose I ought to have made her feel that we would have at least made excellent partners. I respect Annie highly even if I don't agree with what she's done._

_As for you, what part of you can come to me for anything did you not understand? I'm highly disappointed in you, Annie and I both told you this and you only sought out her because she's a Healer. I had a hand in that; I had to pay a substantial bribe to St. Mungos before they would agree to train her due to her disownment. Lady Black attempted to black list both her niece and that Muggleborn Bondmate of hers. If it weren't for me you would have had to go to St. Mungos yourself. I expect you not to keep such secrets out of my knowledge._

_I have no love for Muggles but a wizard of your talent will make a name for himself as will that Evans you insist on spending time with. Annie said that if I hadn't sent Lupin to check on you, after all a wizard of my standing as much as I would like to check on my reticent former Housemate, I can't Apparate to the quaint but crowded Muggle village you live in- you would have perished from thirst, infection or heat stroke. Its July, what kind of monster locks a child for days in small space? After Annie saw you, she insisted Lupin take her to see if your mother was alright. That house, or should I say hovel was covered in filth and dust. Lupin said that they had to wash the bathtub before you could have the blood and who knows what else washed off._

_A wizard of your talents shouldn't be living in a pigsty like that! I'm going to do something about this! See if I don't. At least Annie chose a Muggle with Magic and some character. What Eileen Prince was thinking when she took up with your father I shall never know. There are two persons going by the name Prince that I know of. One is Sofia whom I believe is an Aunt; the other is your grandfather. While your mother was disowned, you however cannot be. You are the only male family member to bear the name Prince. Whether your grandfather wishes or not, you'll inherited everything do to the entail that all pureblood families have registered with Gringotts._

_I'll make contact with the Princes on your behalf, don't even consider refusing my offer. Do you want to live there for the rest of your life? Of course not! Don't be absurd. If your grandfather, who I believe is quite ill won't take you in, I'll prevail upon your maiden aunt to do so. When you come of age, I would highly recommend taking your mother's name. There is only so much you can do to resurrect your family's honour. If a Pureblood will consent to bond with you then your children will be received in pureblood social circles. Whatever you do, don't sully your blood by tying your blood and magic to a Muggleborn like Evans, it will degrade you further. Her smartest choice would be to pursue a relationship with one of your pureblood friends, not Black but perhaps Potter or Pettigrew. The owl delivering this is Archimedes, the name of a wise friend of Merlin's who was also a brother Slytherin. He is yours, I persuaded Father to push for you to be prefect. Let's just say it was my bargaining chip to agree to this loathsome Bonding with that child. I hate Rosier; he has the audacity to torment not only you but also Narcissa and Regulus. I cannot in good conscience allow such a person to become a Slytherin Prefect. Even Slughorn couldn't hide your grades, he begrudgingly admitted to both father and Dumbledore that you could have taken your Potions O.W.L. two years ago. As the announcement was obviously destroyed, enclosed is your prefect badge, which Annie recovered and cleaned as well as the other documents that were included in your Hogwarts letter. Good luck this year. If I ever hear you're keeping something this horrendous from me again I shall not forgive you._

_Your brother,_

_Lucius Ajax Malfoy_

Lily was stunned, "Head Boy Malfoy is going to have you taken away? I'll never see you again then…"

Severus smiled at her weakly, "I told you, we've been friends to long to let anything break us up. Besides, how far could we go? I'm just starting a relationship with Remus and I know you'll be agreeing to date James soon."

The look on Lily's face was guilty.

Severus laughed, "Of course you're not going to just give in, he'll have to court you like Remus will. Just because I like him doesn't mean I'll give in easily. He'll have to prove I can trust him as a potential Bondmate, it's one thing to trust him as a friend but the intimacy and trust implied by Bonding especially by choice is different."

Lily laughed, "Mum says the same thing too, daddy was a sort of friend and she liked him a lot. He used to pull on her braids when they were young and once he threw her coat up a tree. He gave her his father's regimental pennant but Gran made her give it back. He had her heart from then on."

Remus hadn't done anything like that, he couldn't say when he started to care for the younger boy but he did. Yet another thing for his Slytherin Housemates to bully him over, he had a Muggle father, a bloodtraitor mother and a Mudblood for a best friend. Now he was daring to allow himself to be courted by a GRYFFINDOR of all things. Well, it could be worse, after all he could be like Annie and be Bonded to a Muggleborn who was Sorted into Hufflepuff. At least his heart wasn't that ridiculous.

Perfect…

That was something he hadn't expected…

Lucius had been far more amiable then he would have expected, to agree to this much loathed Bonding in order to ensure he was appointed Prefect?

Still greatly shocked Severus listened as Lily read the copy of his Hogwarts Letter.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_In light of your academic achievements and ability to work together with members of other Houses it is my pleasure to announce to you that you have been chosen as the Boys Slytherin Prefect. You are expected to work well with Head Boy Cador Weasley and Head Girl Naomi Smith as well as the other Prefects._

_Enclosed is your prefect badge and list of textbooks. You will be expected to attend the prefect meeting on the Hogwarts Express._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily squealed and hugged him, "We'll be prefects together! You, me and Remus! Oh this is just marvellous! Oh won't James be jealous! I'll have the two smartest guys in Hogwarts as my partners."

Severus coughed, "Lily!"

Lily chuckled, "Oh posh. You know I'm just joking. After all, it's not a lioness whose caught your eye after all but a lion with those amazing amber eyes and that 'you belong to me' look. He's so protective, he loves you and when he called you mate it seemed like he meant husband."

Severus blushed, "Lily!" sure he fantasized about Remus liking him back but hearing the words out of the taller teen's lips was thrilling. He hugged himself and then silently berated himself for being girly. He still wasn't all together sure this was truly alright. What if Remus' parents hated him too?


	7. Secrets that ought to be shared

Chapter 7- Secrets that ought to be shared

Remus woke when the wards opened. He stretched, walking outside to find the change of clothes, wand and potions where he left them. He cast a refresher charm on himself, applied dittany to his new scars and chugged the pepper up potion. He felt more relaxed then he had in ages. He wanted to talk to his mother and then return to Severus…

Taking the basement stairs two at a time Remus scurried up them whistling his favourite Muggle song he'd heard at the Evans'.

His mother Sarah was laying on the couch covered in a light blanket.

Remus lowered himself to sit, "Are you alright mother? Are the treatments helping?" he was always gentle with her especially since his werewolf nature made him too strong. He'd hate to hurt her. Leaning over to kiss her forehead lightly.

"Remus…you're home. I would have thought you'd want to run off to visit your friends."

Remus blushed, "I do want to but right now I want to know about you."

"You're blushing. Have you found someone? Tell me…."

Remus answered quietly, in raving terms about Severus. "He's a Slytherin but he's really nice. Mum, he's so smart. He studies all the time. Mum he brews better then Professor Slughorn and he's only a fifth year."

"He sounds nice. Does he like you?"

Remus grinned, "Yes. We've…even kissed." He turned melancholy, "Mum his father hurts him. He was locked in a tiny closet for days. Healer Tonks said if Lily and hadn't rescued him, he would have died." He grumbled, "I'd like to teach that horrible man a lesson but Lily says I can't."

Sarah patted his hand, "Lily sounds like a wonderful girl. Wise." She gestured for Remus to come closer, "Tell me, does he know about,"

Remus sighed, "about my furry little problem'? no."

Sarah sighed, "If you really want to be with him he has to know."

Remus sighed, "I don't want him to know I'm some kind of monster."

Sarah glared at him, "If he loves you he won't see it that way."

Remus got up, kissing her forehead, "I'll tell him…" he didn't mention when…

XoooooX

Remus slipped into Lily's room to find Severus working on an essay. "Hey stranger."

XoooooX

Severus glanced up at the voice, a smile spreading across his features, "Remus? Remus!"

The tall Gryffindor joined him on the bed and kissed him.

"Miss me?"

Severus blushed, "Yes. It's not fair that you had to go. Did you have fun?"

Remus looked at him strangely, "Fun?"

"You said you had to meet James and Black…"

Remus nodded, "Oh yes, of course." Then he grinned, "Mum wants to meet you. I told her how wonderful you were. I stopped by to see her this morning."

"Is she doing any better?" Lily asked coming into the room with snacks.

Remus shook his head, "Not really, very pale and weak. The cancer is eating her alive."

"Madam Pomfrey says you're ill a lot. You don't have cancer too do you?" Lily asked worried.

Remus shook his head, "Me? I'm healthy as an Abraxan. Can't you tell?"

Lily searched his face; "You've got dark circles around your eyes again."

"Stress." Remus said quickly, he was going to keep his lycanthropy to himself as long as possible. He wanted Severus to know him as a person before learning he was a werewolf. He wished that he would never have to tell Severus…

Lily grinned, "Tell him Sev. He should hear from you first!"

Severus blushed, "Lucius managed to get me named prefect."

Remus' eyes narrowed, "Why would he do that? Not that you don't deserve it with your marks. Why?"

Severus shrugged, "He hates Rosier? I don't know. Just think Remus we get to be prefects together!"

Remus kissed him, "It will be an honour and a pleasure…"


	8. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 8- On the Hogwarts Express

To say their compartment was an emotional hazard zone was an understatement.

James was pouting, Lily had promised to come for a visit and had 'changed her mind' due to 'unforeseen circumstances' meaning because she wasn't leaving Severus alone.

He sighed, "I'm sorry James. I didn't plan to get sick."

Remus growled opening his mouth to protest.

Severus glared at it, shaking his head. He was not airing his family's 'dirty laundry' where Sirius Black of all people could hear.

Lily nodded, "Andromeda came by twice a day to check on him. She said he hat heatstroke."

James sighed, "That doesn't sound too serious but if you think it was." He was like a puppy who was left alone on vacation.

"Just kiss and make up already." Remus said dryly. "Lily didn't do anything wrong James. Stop making her feel as if she needs to apologize. It certainly wasn't Severus' fault either."

"Of course it was Snivellius' fault. He hates James and wants Lily for himself."

Remus glared, "No he doesn't. Why would he want Lily when he's got me?" he leaned over and kissed Severus.

The Slytherin prefect's eyes were wide with shock.

Lily laughed, "It was about time you announced your news."

James was in shock at first, then he crowed, "See! I told your Sirius that Severus didn't like Lily like that! You owe me ten Galleons."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "You bet on me?"

James swallowed nervously, "Only that you two were like brother and sister. Siri here claimed Severus was going to ask you out this year. I told him put his money where his mouth was. He said ten Galleons. Besides, you dating Severus would be as awkward as me with Remus."

Remus chuckled, "is that because Sev and I are bent?"

James snorted, "Nah, because we're best mates. Us Marauders are like brothers, liking each other that way would be like incest or something."

Sirius turned red.

James appeared to regret the comment immediately, "Sorry Siri." Aunt Walburga, Sirius' mother had married a cousin and Sirius was betrothed to his cousin Narcissa. "I meant sibling incest not Bonding to cousins. Besides your betrothal to Narcissa isn't illegal."

Sirius grumbled, "It should be."

Peter frowned, "But then you wouldn't have been born."

"If you were free of your betrothal who would you want to pursue," Lily asked pleasantly.

Sirius snorted, "If I were free? Why tie myself down? I want to be an Auror. I don't see why I have to Bond right away. Besides, I'd rather play the field a while. I don't know what I want yet. I don't see why I have to give in to this betrothal silently. This is my year and I'll have as much fun as I can. I'll be sixteen this year and there are a lot of fine birds at Hogwarts."

Lily groaned, "That is so sexist! You shouldn't treat people like sex objects."

Sirius laughed at her, "You think James doesn't look at you and think about sex? Don't be naïve."

Lily glared, "He's been chasing after me since first year. He wasn't thinking about sex then. Besides, unlike you I'm sure he's gentleman enough to know that I'm a lady. He's not getting me out of my knickers until he's got a ring on my finger and papers signed. He better know that he's going to have to ask my father for my hand, I'm old fashioned that way."

Severus wondered if that was meant more as a dressing down for Sirius or as a warning for James.

"So Snivellius what does Remus have to do to get in your sheets?"

Severus sneered, "As much as I like him I don't see that as too probable. You think I've got a death wish? Bringing a lion into the Snake pit as you call it? Your cousin would fillet us both alive. As for my home? That's out of the question. My father would shoot us both." His face turned red and he covered his mouth in horror. It was the first time he'd dare admit it to himself.

Sirius snickered, "So you're a tease? That's lovely, Snivellius is a coward and a cock tease."

Remus growled, "Siri back off. Friend or not you've got no right to treat him like that. If and when we do consider the idea of sex it's between us and has nothing to do with you. I'm not the type to kiss and tell. I would appreciate the same courtesy from you three."

"As would I." Lily said coldly, "I don't want to be treated like a conquest to be tossed aside if I were to let James into my sheets as you put it. Since boys are not able to enter the girls' dorms and my father wouldn't let James anywhere near my room if the door was shut."

Severus chuckled, "Mr. Evans would take your door off if James spent the night just to be sure or he'd lock one of you in your room and sleep with the key round his neck."

James pouted, "I wouldn't try anything under her father's roof. I like Lily…I respect her. Why would I treat her like a common whore? I intend to bond to her!"

Sirius blinked, "She's a Muggleborn…your father would never,"

James glared, "My father knows the Potter heart same as me. We fall in love once and at always round the same age. He knew Mother was the one for him at eleven. He was Sorted into Gryffindor and do you know what he did? He wrote at once to his father and begged him to arrange a betrothal between Dorea Black and himself. She could be a Hufflepuff and an illegitimate child and I'd still want her."

The looks that crossed the group's faces were interesting and varied.

James was embarrassed, lily surprised and amused, Sirius shocked, Peter horrified, Remus surprised and Severus intrigued.

"Well now, if you want to Bond to her that's different," Severus smirked, "I thought you just wanted to date her."

James coughed nervously, "And I had no idea Remus was interested in you other then as a friend."

Remus laughed, "We can double date then. Especially in light of our best friends being together. My best friend would be seeing my boyfriend's best friend."

Severus felt a shiver of pleasure and being called Remus' boyfriend.

Sirius looked at a loss for words and Peter's expression was uninterpretable.

Lily checked her watch, "Sorry as I am to break this party up I fear it is getting close to the time for the prefects' meeting in the Head's carriage."

Sirius sneered at them as they left, "Stuck up pricks."

James glared, "Cousin or no back off Sirius. I won't have you insulting my future Bondmate. I thought you were better then our pompous, narrow-minded relations. Remus is our friend. Severus is Lily's friend. How many times do I have to tell you to back off? I think you're just jealous because we've formed an attachment and you haven't."

Sirius paled, "Black don't form 'attachments'…"

James snorted, "Maybe not your mother or Bella but Annie did. Why else would she have run off to Bond with her Hufflepuff? Unless you would rather believe she did it because she wasn't up to Lucius' weight."

Sirius glared, "Annie's not a coward!"

James sneered, "No but you are. You prevented your own fiancée from making friends because your _mother_ and her _sister_ would disapprove. You're always complaining about your mother's overbearing ways and you're exemplifying her behaviour."

"I am not!" Sirius said hotly

"Oh no?" James asked incredulously, "You treat Lily like dirt. You call Severus names and insult him constantly. You act as if you honestly believe I'm just playing with Lily's feelings. Are you afraid that if I did Bond to Lily your mother wouldn't let us associate? Aren't you more concerned with what your mother's reaction would be to us being friends with Lily or Remus?"

Sirius snapped, "It has nothing to do with Remus!"

"Oh really? Are you jealous because he has someone who truly seems to like him back? you likes him based on his merits? The Gryffindors don't trust you because you're a Black. The Slytherins regard you as a bloodtraitor,"

Sirius snarled, "I'm not a filthy bloodtraitor."

"Don't fight…" Peter said quietly.

James snorted, "We're not fighting. We're exchanging terse words. I'm telling Siri some pointed truths. I'm sick of this pathetic battle you've had going with Severus. I'll admit that you've got some decent qualities and your idea to become animagus is pure genius. If Severus makes Remus happy you will leave them be. I mean it Siri no more verbal attacks. You leave them alone. There is something more to Lily's insistence that Severus was ill. I mean they had to call in a healer. Plus Remus is more protective then I would have expected. Something happened this summer and it involved the three of them. I want to find out but I want them to trust me. Your thoughtless behaviour won't help."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled, he'd find other ways to cut that arrogant know it all snake down to size. He doubted Remus dared tell his precious Snivellius that he was a werewolf. The best test of whether Snivellius was worthy of Remus was to see how that arrogant snake handled finding out his precious boyfriend was a werewolf, a so-called monster. That might be entertaining…

* * *


	9. Of secrets and lies

Chapter 9- Of secrets and lies

Sirius fumed, Severus and Remus were so besotted it boggled the mind. Yet one moon had come and gone, clearly Severus knew nothing.

Surely someone out of Slytherin would find it distasteful to see a werewolf. Of all people why did Remus have to be attracted to _Snivellius_?

"My my Sirius, why are you out of sorts? Have you gotten into an argument with your friends?"

Sirius looked up startled, "Oh. Pardon professor I didn't notice your approach."

Dumbledore stood there, "What's wrong Sirius my boy?"

Sirius grumbled, "It's that good for nothing Snape boy. He's wheedled his way into my friends' company. He has Remus so befuddled…"

"I protested strongly against appointing Severus as prefect. However the Malfoys were completely for it and of course Horace is a good friend of Abraxus. What has Severus done now?"

Sirius made a fist, "He's got James mad at me! My own cousin! Peter spends most of his time in Evans and _Snivellius_ ' study group. How that stinking Slytherin managed to hoodwink someone as smart as Evans I don't know." His eyes narrowed, "I'll find out." He was lonely and lost without his friends. He was hurt that James was angry with him and when angry he had a tendency to lash out. Evans was so pretty and so smart, why did she have to be a Muggleborn? Why did he have to have been engaged to Narcissa? The girl was so shy and incapable of an opinion. Ha! She had to be spoon-fed them from Bella and Annie. Now Annie had ran off with that Hufflepuff and they had their first child.

"Why don't you do something? Surely there is something you can do? To help Remus see that Severus is no match for him. Or to show Severus that Remus is more distasteful then just a Gryffindor?"

Sirius had a plot coming together; Remus had made it so easy.

XoooooX

Severus was on his way to the library when Sirius stepped in front of him, he glared "I'm already late Black. What do you want?"

"To tell you that Remus isn't being completely honest with you. I think it's a shame because I think you actually like him. Pity, I never would have pegged Remus for the type to play with someone's heart." Sirius said quietly.

Severus clutched his book bag tightly; Remus was playing with him? Why? Why now? He was after all a stinking Slytherin, a useless freak, and a worthless poofter. This was all a game?

"I see you guessed as much. Surely you've noticed Remus' behaviour over the last few years? The secretiveness, the excuses and melancholy he suffers from."

Severus glared, "What are you talking about?"

Sirius leaned closer, "That if Remus really cared for you he wouldn't keep his nocturnal wanderings from you. Remus has a secret we know but clearly he hasn't felt you deserve to know."

Severus shook his head, "I don't believe you. Remus isn't the type to play with me. We're friends. We've been friends for going on five years. We're prefects together."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. If you don't believe me, follow him out of the castle tomorrow. Or just ask him who Moony is. See if he's got the nerve to answer."

All of Severus' insecurities rose up to plague him, secrets? Who was Moony? Why would Remus believe he had to keep a secret from him? Did Remus have someone else? Another lover? He felt as if all life, love and laughter had been torn from him, Severus felt as empty and broke as he had before Lily and Remus came to take him from Spinner's End.

What was that line by the Muggle Ben Johnson? 'Love no man, trust no man, speak ill of no man to his face, nor of any man behind his back. ' What a fool he was to believe someone like him deserved to be loved. He made his way to his classes, deciding against going to the library to meet with his 'friends'. Remus and Lily were probably laughing about finding him in that state. They probably planned for him to overhear that conversation about Remus liking him. He was better off alone, then no one could get close enough to really hurt him.

XoooooX

Severus hated himself for both trusting Remus at all and also for not trusting him at all. He traded rounds with a Ravenclaw prefect claiming he didn't feel well. He was wearing a disillusion charm and waiting to see if Sirius was right and Remus would try to leave the castle.

He felt his heart twist when Remus came down the Grand Staircase to meet Madam Pomfrey.

What? Why? Sirius hadn't said anything about that!

He stayed close enough to watch them but not to see them.

XoooooX

James knew something was wrong when Sirius spent the entire day snickering. He had planned on trying out his animagus form. If Sirius weren't being such a wanker he would have asked him to learn with him. Peter would have needed two persons to help him learn so he hadn't bothered, it was a private thing. If he felt Remus wouldn't be angry he would have tried to get Lily to learn with him. He really, really hoped Remus told Severus. It wasn't his place to tell either Lily or Severus so he merely hissed at Remus to at least tell his boyfriend.

He was starting to worry now, Sirius was too pleased with himself.

James sat on his bed, he whispered tapping the Maruader's Map that he and Remus created as a joke, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He saw Severus Snape following Madam Pomfrey and Remus. He cursed, grabbing his invisibility cloak, he opened Sirius' bed curtains, "If Severus gets hurt I'll never forgive you cousin or no." he cast the body binding curse on his cousin and ran out of their dormitory. He nearly ran into Lily on her way into the Tower.

"James? Where are you going? It's just past curfew."

James swallowed, "You've got help me! Sirius is going to get Severus killed. You've got to promise no matter what you can't tell. Swear!"

Lily blinked, "Severus? Killed?"

James grabbed her arm and covered them with the cloak, "Oh hang it all we've got no time. If I say stay you've got to stay. If I say run, RUN." He led her to the great Hall by way of the shortest route. He opened the castle's front doors and tugged on her hand, "Run with me!"

Lily did as he said only because he said Severus was in trouble, "Severus please be okay." She whispered.

"And keep quiet."

They loped around Madam Pomfrey who paid them no mind.

James pulled out the map when they reached the Whomping Willow, "Bloody Merlin! He's inside the tunnel already."

Lily stared at him, "What tunnel?"

James blinked at her, "The tunnel entrance is under the Willow." He picked up a rock and threw it at the knot, grabbing her hand again, "Come on. Remember what I said. If I say stop, stop. If I say run, run and don't look back."

They hurried into the tunnel.

Lily whispered, "it's dark, how can you see? Can't we use a light spell?"

"What and announce we're here? Rather not love. If Severus weren't so important to you I wouldn't have brought you. If Severus won't listen to me maybe he'll listen to you. Come on hurry!"

XoooooX

Severus had kept up with Remus and Madam Pomfrey; the Whomping Willow moving and revealing a secret passage was surprising. He hurried to keep up with them because he wasn't sure he could hit the knot just right. What was going on? Why was the nurse escorting Remus out of the castle? He followed them close but not too close.

The way was long and winding.

Severus saw them emerge ahead into a crumbling, house that seemed like the interior of some place like the Shrieking shack. He hurried to catch up.

Remus stopped and undressed, folding his clothes and handed them along with Remus' wand to the school nurse.

His boyfriend just sat, on the dirty floor naked.

Why?

Nurse Pomfrey turned her back on Remus and just left him.

Why leave a student naked in a falling apart old house? Was Remus being forced to do something against his will? He wanted to talk to him…

Caution kept him not to close.

He heard the vague sound of the entrance opening.

Remus hid his face in his hands, "I'm sorry. I know mother told me to tell him but I can't. He'll hate me. Merlin I hate me. Every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded of what I am, a monster. He deserves better than a coward…"

Severus was stunned; Remus thought he was a coward and a monster? He admitted to keeping a secret aloud. He felt his heart shatter, Sirius was right. Merlin he was about to turn and leave barely aware the Whomping willow had opened again.

As he was turning he heard a cry of pain…

Before his eyes Remus changed…

XoooooX

James heard Remus' cry of pain, "We're too late!" he transformed, "Climb on." He said willing himself to speak.

Lily stared at him before climbing onto the back on James' stag.

James went off at a pace he would have considered a canter.

Suddenly Severus was standing in front of them but he wasn't facing them.

In front of Severus was Remus but he'd transformed.

James yelled leaping in front of Severus, "Lily! Get him out of here! RUN!"

Lily pulled on Severus' arm, "Come on it's not safe. What were you thinking?"

"That he loved me…" Severus was stiff as a board.

Lily pulled harder, "Severus please…"

Remus growled and tried to rush them.

James stayed between them, "Remus, it's me James. Merlin Moony you want him safe! If you go to him now you'll hurt him! Lily is mine like Severus is yours. Lily knows she's mine. Severus is like her brother. We want him safe. If you hurt him I don't think he'll forgive you."

Remus was out of his mind, because he was all instinct.

James yelled both of you get out of here." Keeping his large rack of antlers between them and Moony.

Severus stammered, "Remus is Moony? He's a werewolf?"

Lily cried out, "He's fainted!"

"You're the smartest witch I know! Take him and the cloak. Go please." James turned his attention back to Remus completely. He tried to use his antlers to throw Remus when that didn't work he cursed under his breath and kicked his friends forelegs with his own. He winced as he heard the crack, "I'm sorry." He told the werewolf, "It's for your own good." He turned flinging up a few times spells he'd looked up to hold a werewolf until morning.

Knowing they'd be safe from being followed, James ran as a stag after his friends. He leaped over their heads and stopped in front of them. "Get on. We'll be back quicker." Bending his forelegs so it would be easier for Lily to place the unconscious Slytherin on his back.

Lily lifted her oldest friend onto her crush's back and then jumped on after him. She had one arm around Severus and her right hand around James' neck. "let's get back to the castle. We'll put him in Remus' bed."

James hurried out of the tunnel and back to the castle. He stopped in a patch of shadow, whispering, "Get off."

Lily slid off and then lifted her friend off as well.

James placed one of Severus' arms around his neck and covered them with the cloak. "slow steps. Together. Don't talk." He said out of the side of his mouth as they entered the castle and retraced their steps to the tower, hissing the password to a disgruntled Fat Lady.

James glanced at Lily, "I know it's late and you shouldn't come up to the dormitory with me."

Lily set her shoulders, "I'd be insulted if you didn't ask."

They carried Severus up the stairs to the Fifth Year boys' dormitory.

Ignoring Sirius who was no doubt still under the full body binding curse.

James flicked his wrist and Remus' bed unmade itself. He summoned one of Remus' nightshirts and used a switching charm to exchange his friend's dusty clothes for it.

Lily brushed her oldest friend's forehead with her lips, "I'm so sorry…"

James collapsed heavily on his bed, "For what it's worth I know Remus never meant to hurt him. He's ashamed of what he is. As much as he desires to be with Severus he's afraid. Remus doesn't believe he deserves friends much less love. After all, he thinks he's a monster." He said under a privacy charm when Lily sat beside him.

Lily shook her head, "He's so shy and sweet. I should have guessed he's ill at full moons." She closed her eyes, "I didn't want to know." Her eyes flew open, "Mate…that's what he meant. Severus isn't just his boyfriend. He's his mate. That's why Moony was so eager to get to him." Her eyes narrowed, "How did you stop him?"

James winced, "I broke his legs. I had no choice; Madam Pomfrey will fix him up in the morning. Or I could talk my house elf into taking the Skele-grow from the infirmary and feeding it to him when the moon sets. His bones should reknit quickly. It was a clean break I was careful. I didn't want to but it was his arms or his skull and I worried I'd kill him."

Lily nodded, "I can see why you'd be upset. Tell me how did you know he was going there?"

James pulled out the Marauder's map; it had the outline of the entire known castle. "I made it. Merlin knows it's supposed to be impossible to map an unplottable place. I'm not finished with it yet. So I haven't told Sirius, Peter or Remus yet. I thought Siri was asking odd. I checked the map and Severus was following Remus and Pomfrey. I guessed what would happen. I cast the Full Body Bind curse on Sirius and then found you."

"You're an animagus." Lily accused.

James nodded, "I found out about Remus' condition by accident. I kept it to myself and then I asked him about it. He was so upset he thought I was going to abandon him or tell. I did nether. I read that werewolves were only dangerous to humans so I trained. Finally over the summer I managed it. It was like reading a book and suddenly the ending is clear. Now," he said glaring at Sirius' still body, "I want to know how he found out and why he sent Severus there." He hand clenching and unclenching the wand.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "That's something I'd like to know as well."

James stood, held out an arm, "Well my dear, shall we?"

Lily accepted his arm.

They walked over to Sirius' bed.

James merely released his idiot cousin's mouth from the curse, "Talk! How did you find out about Remus?"

Sirius laughed, "Same as you. Followed him. You started brooding, muttering to yourself. I figured it out. Why would a third year be trying to attempt to be an animagus? I read the books behind you. Who would have thought our shy bookish Remus was a werewolf? I can't believe he went after a Slytherin. If he had to be gay couldn't he want someone who wasn't a dirty snake?"

Lily slapped him, "You almost got him killed. Severus would have let him do it. Do you think if Remus turned Sevy or killed him that he'd forgive you? You're crazy. If James hadn't been able to keep him back Remus would have hated himself for hurting Severus. You don't know the first thing about him! You're a coward; you're lower then a flobberworm Black. Remus was a friend and you betrayed him. Yes he had a secret one that in time he should have shared with Sev. Now he can't. If they don't move past this I'll never forgive you. If you had…" she swallowed, "No. I promised. He's got a rotten home life. I've heard whispers of yours but his is worse. He nearly died over summer. If it weren't for Remus and I he would have. That's why I didn't visit James. I was trying to help Severus recover…"

"He was probably faking it."

Lily slapped him, "You wouldn't have been able to say that if you'd seen him. Now you're going to apologize to them or I swear I'll find a way to make you receive Trolls for the entire year. I'll get you kicked off the House Quidditch Team. I'll find a way to get Bellatrix to torment you just as cruelly as you both have treated Severus." Her eyes narrowed, "I'll tell her you're chasing a Muggle. I'll tell her you hate any wizard who gets close to me. That you've offered to do exactly what her sister did, convince me to run away with you so you break your contract to Narcissa."

James let out a painful exhale, "Lily you can't. She'd kill him."

Lily glared, "And he didn't try to get Remus to kill Severus? Face it James Sirius is just a coward. He's jealous because you and Remus found love with a disgusting Mudblood and a dirty Halfblood." She spat in anger, "He has no idea what true love or friendship is. He'd betray his best friend to get revenge on someone who never hurt him in anyway except his pride. I'm sure anyone who sleeps with him is in it for the sex because he's emotionally as bankrupt as a Muggle third world country. He couldn't love anyone. He and Narcissa deserve each other, she can't have an opinion that isn't spoon-fed to her and he can't feel or understand love or friendship. He's nothing but a backstabbing coward."

James watched as she shut the curtains to Remus' bed and weaved some charms.

"There we'll be alerted when he wakes. He can't leave without my releasing him. I'm going back to my down. You better for Sev's sake make sure Remus comes back in one piece." Lily said as she stalked out.

James resubmitted Sirius to the full body bind curse. "You'll stay that way until the four of us decide how to deal with you. You've angered Lily, the sweetest girl in all of Hogwarts." He locked Sirius in his own bed behind the thick velvet curtains.

XoooooX

Severus woke, he heard vaguely a bell-like sound. He winced, a ward or a charm most likely. He looked around him and saw himself surrounded by red. He groaned, Gryffindor. Merlin help him he was in the Lion's Den. As if his own betrayal wasn't enough he was in the lair of those who'd laughed at him. He must be in Remus' bed, this was not what he pictured when he'd considered the possibility. Remus, his protector, his boyfriend was a werewolf and had kept that a secret from him.

Why? He'd been raised out of the Wizarding World, what he hadn't learned through his mother's forgotten books of magic buried in the dusty basement of Spinner's End, he'd learned later through books from Diagon Alley or the library here at Hogwarts.

Remus thought he was a monster? A monster was someone like his father, who certainly didn't deserve the honour of that title. Severus only didn't stand up to him because he couldn't without magic and he wasn't sure if he did use it if he'd stay out of trouble for one wasn't supposed to use magic on Muggles unless it was something like a memory charm. Remus said he loved him and kept this secret from him? What other secrets might the Gryffindor who claimed to be his boyfriend be keeping from him.

Since when had James become an Animagus and how? They'd not learned about Animagi until this year but he'd been vaguely aware of the stag that spoke with James Potter's voice and stood between them and Remus. Only that thing hadn't been his Remus, James had treated him like a different person entirely. Moony that's who the werewolf was to James. Moony. James called Remus that, Moony had wanted Lily to stop touch him because he, Severus was Moony's. James told Moony that Lily belonged to him and he to Lily that they had no designs on Severus or something like that.

His musing was interrupted by the curtains being drawn.

A familiar auburn girl threw herself at him, "Sev! You're awake. You're not to cocoon. You are going to talk to him about it and then we're going to decide how to punish Sirius without any of us getting it trouble. Remus will be here soon…"

Severus forced himself to speak, "I don't want to see him."

"Yes you do and you'll let him explain why he didn't tell you. He loves you, you git. I'm not going to let you turn your back on him because you think he betrayed you. Do you know how angry he would have been if you'd kept your family life a secret? I know you would, you tried not to let me know, I had to learn to read between the lines."

Severus hadn't to admit that Lily was right, "Fine!"

Lily helped him sit up before turning to James, "You did send your house elf to run that errand did you not?"

James looked peeved, "Of course I did. I'm not cruel. Nita told me he'd fallen asleep and had to put it in his stomach. I don't understand how he did it. House elves' magic is so different."

Severus turned James, "What is she talking about?"

James winced, "Nothing all that important. Everything will be alright. The four of us are going to talk rationally, no accusations."

Lily seemed to glare at James, "I don't approve to this keeping secrets right now and you know it."

James sighed, "I wanted to get you both back the castle as quickly as possible. I had to temporarily render Remus in some manner incapable of following us, or I should say Moony because when Moony is around Remus is not conscious. Moony is always hovering on the edge of Remus during the rest of the month but last night it was all Moony and no Remus. He was all instinct and not capable of higher conscious thought."

Severus leaned menacingly towards him, "What did you do to him?"

James pressed his palms to his eyes, "I kicked at him in my animagus form. It was his front legs or his head. I worried I'd kill him if I kicked him in the head so I chose his legs as the safer target. I heard them break I cast some wards to keep him there but they were to dissipate when the moon set and leave no trace."

Severus deflated, "you broke his legs?"

James waved a hand, "He's been fed Skele-grow and he'll wake up with some soreness. I doubt unless we told him he'd have any idea that technically I broke his arms. I had to get you out of there. If I had known anyone else you might have listened to I wouldn't have brought Lily. Do you have any idea how dangerous and nerve-wracking it was to bring the person I love most in the world into the den of a werewolf about the time of their transformation? That's when they are the most out of control. Their nerves are still oversensitive and their bones ache from being reformed. Had we been able to wait two or three hours he would have been more docile. The stronger the pull of the moon the less human a werewolf is. I've read every book on the subject since I figured it out. Mother always said I was too curious for my own good. I'm always eager to test the boundaries of my magic when I can. Mapping an unplottable place? Or forcing myself to become an animagus. I read that werewolves are only truly dangerous to humans and not animals. Which is why they prefer to send Animagi against rogue werewolves."

Severus was a bit intrigued, "I thought becoming an animagus was supposed to be difficult."

James shrugged, "Transfiguration is easy for me. Just like charms is for Remus and Lily and Potions is for you or Defense for the idiot who spent the night under the body bind curse."

Severus looked at James quizzically.

Lily smirked, "He figured out what Sirius had done and placed him under the full body bind curse. We released only his mouth the cad. He's suffered a sleepless night locked in his mind and body no doubt. Perhaps, he'll think twice before doing something so utterly foolish."

Somehow Severus doubted that Sirius Black was capable of such introspection.

The Dormitory door opened.

Remus stumbled in looking far worse for the wear. Thankfully it was a Saturday so he might take a nap before focusing on his schoolwork.

Severus was torn between fury at his boyfriend keeping such a secret from him and a desire to take care of him as Remus had done for him over the summer.

Remus looked up to see them, his eyes widened in surprise, "Severus? Why are you in my bed and wearing my clothes."

Severus stared at him, "you don't know?" forgetting that James had said that he would have no memory of last night.

Remus blinked, "No, should I?"

James snorted, "No you shouldn't. Come sit. We have much to discuss and a punishment to whet out."

Severus winced at the thought of punishments.

Remus sat beside James most likely because his own bed was crowded with Severus and Lily. "What's wrong?"

James coughed, "The three of us know about your 'furry little problem' that had you escorted to the Whomping Willow last night."

Remus turned paler then Lucius and buried his face in his hand's, "Oh Merlin."

Severus snapped, "How dare you think you could or should keep something like that from me! You know my shameful secret. One I would have sooner died then let any of you know. How could you think I didn't deserve to know?"

Remus groaned, "It wasn't that I didn't think you didn't need to know. I was ashamed. I was afraid you'd all turn away from me if you knew. My parents can't even look at me. They are ashamed of me. They arrange to be out of the house on full moon nights."

Severus wanted to be angry with him, but he somewhat understood. He sometimes thought his mother would have preferred if he'd been born a squib rather than a wizard.

Lily's voice had a sharp edge like a silver knife used in potions, "You should have told him. Neglecting to mention it was cowardly."

Remus flinched.

Lily ignored him, "Now I have no need to spread your secret. I don't see you as a monster; I see it as you have a disease. You can choose to live with it or let it and your fear of it control you. Are you going to let it destroy your relationship with Sev? For if you do I shan't forgive you, you're the best thing to ever happen to him. You know his secret, you saw him at his lowest and you didn't judge him, you didn't hold it against him or think him a coward. You should have told him. Is that why you left that day? To lock yourself up?"

Remus nodded.

Severus turned beat red, damn it Lily had a way with words. Sometimes they were as piercing as arrows.

"Start talking Remus." James said quietly.

Remus sighed, "Mother told me I had to tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me for being a…having a 'furry little problem.'"

Severus huffed, "Like I thought you'll all abandon me for being a coward who let their Muggle father beat and torment his witch wife and wizard son. Slytherin would laugh…."

Lily snorted, "We're not like those snakes, we're lions. We're a great deal more honourable, and we stand by our friends. I don't remember former Head Boy Malfoy or Prefect Black laughing about it either. They seemed furious you didn't believe you could go to them"

"Tell me Sev are you going to break up with Remus over something so trivial? If you do you're not the kind of man I thought you were. Yes Remus made a mistake, but you love him. You can't let a jealous prat break you apart."

Remus stood, moving to take Severus' hand, "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. Please forgive me."

Severus looked into those amber eyes, "Alright…I forgive you but no more secrets."

Remus rest a hand on Severus' cheek, "I promise. No more secrets."

James clapped his hands to get their attention when they seemed about to kiss, he might agree they belonged together or be grateful his friend was dating Lily's best friend and bringing them closer. Yet he wasn't comfortable with wizards being affectionate in his present, because he was young and immature. He wasn't going to call two wizards or two witches together immoral it just wasn't right for him personally.

Remus' ears twitched as his face hovered over Severus', his lips a hair from his lover's.

Severus shyly pushed him back, "Yes?" he asked turning to James.

"We've got to decide what to do with Sirius."

Remus growled, "What did he do exactly?"

Severus looked extremely uncomfortable, "He said you were keeping secrets. Implied something about Moony so I thought you were seeing someone else. He called last night and others your 'nocturnal wanderings.' He was unspecific as possible yea made me consider unpleasant things."

Remus clenched and unclenched his hands in anger, "He treads so lightly that he's practically silent and attacks you when your back is turned. Nasty backstabbing child."

"He receives little affection at home. He's close to no one except perhaps myself. He distrusts affection because so many of his relations Bond for other reasons; money, political connections and a desire to strengthen the ties between families." James shrugged.

Lily scowled, "It doesn't make what he did right."

"I doubt he thought out the consequences, what might happen to Remus if it was discovered."

Lily yelped, "What do you mean?"

Remus pulled Severus to his chest, "If I'd hurt him he'd either hate me, he's be permanently injured, dead or like me. Despite the fact that Severus entered the den of a werewolf unknowingly, at present I would still be blamed for any injury he suffered. I'd be either killed or imprisoned under the current laws. A strict interpretation of the wand law claims non-humans aren't to possess one. I could be in serious trouble for owning a wand…"

Lily was incensed, "but you're a wizard…you're usually a human wizard. You just have a 'furry little problem'."

Remus sighed, "Not all people see it that way. Most purebloods treat us as if we're a disease rather then a person. We're not worthy of much attention. Muggleborns or those who are raised Muggle are tainted with the preconceptions that we're monsters."

"Which you're clearly not." Lily said pleasantly, "Anymore than James is a useless toe-rag or Severus is a greasy git. Not Sirius is an arrogant self-serving bastard." Her eyes narrowing…

James sighed, "The Black family is complex, his mother is the most narrow-minded of persons. Sometimes I think she's mad, crazy. Uncle Orion has little authority in that family, she's blasted Andromeda off the family tree for running away and Bonding to Ted Tonks. She even blasted Lady Weasley off the tree because she decided that that family was full of bloodtraitors yet she didn't expose Cedrella's elder sister Callidora to the same treatment though Lord Septimus Weasley and Lord Harfang Longbottom were best friends from childhood. Mother knew them both well despite being a little younger then her cousins, her father Cygnus and Lady Cedrella's father Arcturus were brothers "

"Weasley? That's the Head Boy's name, Cador Weasley. Didn't his elder brother Bond to Molly Prewett? She was the prefect who greeted me after Sorting." Lily said surprised.

James nodded, "You'll find most pureblood families are related. The Blacks can join blood to any family; they've got ties to the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Crouches, the Potters, the Yaxleys, the Flints, Bulstrodes, Rosiers, Prewetts, Macmillians, and the Burkes. That is just in the last one hundred years or so, mother made me study the history of both their families. Her grandfather was once Headmaster, not a successful one because he disliked students and had no patience. He should have stayed a Wizarding Chess Master."

"That's like the Muggle equivalent of like the Spacers…they can marry as high or as low as they choose." Lily said in awe.

Remus snorted, "Especially if you're considering Ted Tonks to be low. I find Healer Andromeda to be the same as she ever was, except perhaps a bit softened. Ted Tonks was a jovial guy, always laughing."

"So what are we going to do with Sirius?" Severus said sighing.

James' eyes narrowed, "He'll have to learn penance. He betrayed a friend, so at least someone he called a friend. He knew darn well that you deserved to hear the truth from Remus' lips and told you in the most damning way though without specifics."

"We can't turn him in without getting Remus in trouble." Lily said seriously.

"He let down the sacred name of Gryffindor. He proved himself unworthy of being a lion." James grumbled, "Perhaps, we should cold shoulder him just as Slytherin did to Andromeda."

Severus snorted, "Our former Queen broke a contract. She didn't even have the common decency to tell Lucius or her parents to their face. She decamped at gone four in the morning most likely Apparating and waited two days before sending letters of explanation. Andromeda was betrothed to the future Lord Malfoy; they were prefects together first and later Head Boy and Head Girl. They went to Scamander. "

Lily blinked, "Is that like going to Greta Green in Scotland where one can get married with little fuss?"

Severus shrugged, "I guess."

"Scamander, Tasmania is a place the entire polite world- amoung pureblood circles at least knows about. There are some cases where the pre-Bonding customs are too incompatible to negotiate without a long protracted betrothal period so the Heads of the Family turn their heads when the young couple elopes. Sometimes due to pre-anticipating the Bonded state a witch-wizard couple are found to be already expecting the fruit of their union. Thus they quickly decamp to Scamander and then return. It's far easier to bond there legally for one doesn't have to wait for the paperwork to be approved. A bonding can be filed under ministry or Gringotts, most pureblood families do both. Gringotts must be shown a legal receipt of Bonding to acknowledge heirs as legal, or proof of blood adoption in some cases. The Ministry can be slow or fast in approving bonding contracts requests. One does not wish to allow a child to be born a bastard, thus some times one bonds somewhere where the waiting period for bonding contract licenses are shorter. Although one can sometimes request an expedited license." James stood brushing the wrinkles out of red silk sleep trousers.

His friend followed suit.

Lily wrapped her robe tighter around herself.

James spelled open Sirius' curtains and cancelled the body-bind curse but skilfully warded the scarlet velvet curtained four-poster bed so Sirius couldn't leave its confines.

Sirius yawned, stretched and seemed to glance at them in turn. "What?"

Remus growled, "What right do you have to pry into my personal life? Its not your business who I court. What is discussed between Severus and myself is between us. You had not right to send him there."

Sirius scowled, "You're a Slytherin Snivellius. You shouldn't even be seeing a Gryffindor. It's a game to you isn't it? Thinking you can get Remus to like you so you can trample on him?"

Severus was shocked, "What? No. I could never do that. What were you thinking sending me there?"

"I thought you'd figure out what he was. You're Muggle-raised you should hate and fear what he is. You're a stinking snake, you should disapprove letting a diseased person near you." Sirius sneered.

Severus stared at him thinking, Levicorpus.

Sirius was immediately swung up by his left ankle, his nightshirt falling to his shoulders and revealing.

James thought his cousin he thrashed most unseemly, yet he felt no pity for him. His voice what tight, "I've told you how I see Lily, I mean to bond to her when we are of age. She sees Severus like a brother, which makes him nearly my brother. Remus is our friend and he no doubt is thinking along the same lines in regards to Severus as I am with Lily. You are my family; I would stand against your Black relations if you needed it yet you wouldn't support Remus? You've done everything to sabotage our friendship with Lily and Severus. Are you jealous? Are you afraid I'll abandon you? I should only do so if you persist in this reckless, selfish behaviour. You fail to apply yourself to your studies; this is our last year of study before OWLS. You only do your best on the pitch when we fly against Slytherin because you think the more goals you score the less of an impact Regulus' catching the snitch would be. You berate us for having our nose in a book while you rarely study and submit the most ill written essays. You coast, you want to be an Auror and yet you do nothing to strive for marks to make such a career feasible. Family I maybe and I would be loathe to admit in public how much your behaviour pains me."

"I'm not jealous of your Mudblood or Remus' Muggle-raised snake!"

"By Godric's Sword you must be or you wouldn't be so crude to them." James said eyes flashing, "The greatest tenet of all pureblood lines especially ones like the Blacks and the Potters is family. I'm choosing to deal with this betrayal of yours privately. I would hate to air our private scuffles publicly."

Remus moved closer, his left hand resting lightly on Severus' hip. "The question perhaps, shouldn't be how we'll punish him but how he'll make up for his betrayal."

Sirius winced every time they used the word betrayal.

"Ignore him for a few days. If he skips class refuse to give him notes or the homework. Trust me he'll be too ashamed to ask anyone outside our group for fear he'd have to admit he betrayed his Gryffindor honour." Lily said glaring at him

James kissed her cheek, "I'll do my best. With you to keep me in line how could I ever fail?"

Severus though. Librecorpus.

The foolish Lion born to the House of Black landed awkwardly on his bed.

The other four turned their backs on him.

Remus led Severus back to his bed yawning, "Come on. I'd like to rest for a few hours. Will you stay?"

James walked Lily to the door to his dormitory, "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you trusted me."

Lily smirked, "I'll keep you status as an animagus on two conditions. One: you promise to register when you're of age."

James chuckled, "Done."

Lily leaned over to peck his cheek, "Two: You teach Sev and I how to do that. Remus might be able to do it too."

James kissed her hand after bowing over it, "With pleasure darling."

"Then I believe we shall forget this adventure."


	10. Animagi Lessons

Chapter 10 – Animagi Lessons

James had with his friends Remus, Lily and Severus checked out books on Animagi. They'd approached Professor McGonagall asking for permission to do a transfiguration project regarding Animagi. They wanted to interview her on her reasons and experiences that led to her deciding to train to be an Animagus.

James explained, "An animagus form wasn't voluntary, that it was said that the animal chooses the wizard." He gave Remus a hard look, "As much as you despise wolves, to you they are very powerful. You are very like them. You're known already as the silent prefect. You are forever catching students off guard for they never hear your approach. You're stronger then most. You rarely play Quidditch but you've got enough power in your swing to give a Bludger a new dent. Your eyes and ears are keener then most, you see and hear things we miss. 'Family comes first' could be your mantra. You form deep connections with close friends and family members, and we know you'd do anything to protect us. You're loyal, devoted, and passionate. Your worst fear is being alone, but you're careful not to drown your loved ones in too much emotion."

Remus winced at James' forthright description of his personality, "True but painfully at times mate. Would have preferred to be an owl…"

James glanced at the description of a person that best suited an owl animagus form, "Owl Animagi are considered Human lie-detectors. Owls are keen, perceptive and sceptical. You're adept at getting to the truth, making you an ideal investigator or attorney. Your insights into the less honourable side of human nature can make you a bit cynical, but your numerous friends appreciate the dark sense of humour it brings. I'd say that was more Sirius then you but not quite."

Severus sneered, "Not Sirius. Lucius."

The others stared at him, "What?"

"Lucius Malfoy is an observer of human nature. He senses untruthfulness and secrecy in others. He is keen, perceptive and sceptical. He suspected all wasn't right with me at home and when I seemed to 'disappear' he sent the most honourable of my friends in his opinion to check on me."

James chuckled, "He sent a wolf. Very perceptive indeed."

"He's adapt at getting to the truth when he wants it. He's more than a bit cynical. He possesses a dark sense of humour. Therefore Lucius is an Owl."

Lily let out a cry of mirth, "What does that make Narcissa?"

"A lemming." Was Severus' pronouncement, which sent them off into gales of laughter.

James coughed, "That I doubt for she has no doubt never heard of a lemming. One cannot have an animagus form of which one has no knowledge."

The sound of someone sitting beside them at the Gryffindor table where they had chosen to study was heard.

"So…" coughed Sirius, "What do you think she is?"

James was still angry with him and was ignoring him as punishment to make him realize what he almost lost. If Remus had killed Severus, they would never have spoken to Sirius again. He continued as if he hadn't heard, "A opossum I believe. I don't believe she's quite as docile as she pretends. She like her elder sister Andromeda are more likely to bide their time. I don't think Narcissa likes conflict and chooses the path of least resistance. Possums symbolize the balance of mind and body despite external (or internal) pressures - keeping cool despite what life can throw at you. Confidence and flexibility, strategy, and comfort with one's true self. Possum as a animagus form that reflects a person who goes through life in a manner that shows their desire to hide our strengths and not to fight, but to divert attention and stay out of the conflict. Possum people are often underestimated, but in truth are alive with hidden depths and talents."

Severus was surprised, "From what little I know of her I can believe that. You should go into Transfiguration as a field."

James shook his head, "I'm going to be just like Frank. I want to be an Auror. He was a great Head boy and an excellent captain. I want to protect people."

Lily grinned, "I think that's very admirable."

"I think you're a deer."

Severus chuckled, "Of course she's a dear. You've been in love with her since the Hogwarts Express first year."

James was flustered, "No, I mean a deer like in a doe…"

Severus smirked, "Oh, I see. You think she's your perfect match in every way including your animagus form."

James shifted nervously, "No, its because she's compassionate, she's calming and intuitive. Emotionally sensitive, deer people tend to be quiet, gentle, empathic, spiritually well attuned. Deer animagus forms show that they are people who fully open themselves to the world, physically and emotionally. From this, they gain incredible power and experience, but give themselves a balancing weakness, the chance of being hurt, at the same time."

Lily protested, "That's not me. I'm stubborn. I'm a bit selfish…"

Severus coughed, "That's you alright. You are all of that. You knew I was in trouble and you came to help me."

Lily shook her head, "I just guessed…"

"Your Willow wand is known for influencing persons to be a bit pre-cognitive. That's why you have a natural talent for Divination." Remus said with a grin.

Severus glanced at him, "How do you know?"

Remus shrugged, "I was bored. I found a book on wandlore in the library. I had to look up our wands. It was interesting but I like charms…"

"And defense." Lily teased. "If I'm a doe, you're a stag and Remus is a wolf, what is Severus?" she too was ignoring Sirius because he'd almost caused one of her best friends to kill or main her other best friend.

"A fox." James said before paging through the book to find the description of one, "Oh yes, a fox. A Fox is known for their stealth, night vision, ability to read and manipulate others' emotions Foxes are clever, perceptive, and shrewd. You're happiest working behind the scenes, pulling strings and watching others dance to your imperceptible tune. Independent yet highly social, you glide among your circles of acquaintance with ease, sharing your sharp wit or a delicious piece of gossip."

Remus and Lily burst out laughing…

Severus was struck silent at the observation…

Lily was a bit more forgiving then the others, "What about Sirius?"

James frowned, "Oh him?" as if he'd forgotten he was present. "He's a dog of course."

They laughed.

Sirius pouted.

Severus a bit intrigued, "Why a dog?"

James shrugged, "Why not? In general a domestic dog animagus is faithful, have inner loyalty to a fault, unconditional love, fast friend, able to smell out trouble and serving humanity as a "conscript". Which is why he is strongly drawn to be an Auror as well. A study of the breed and its purpose will help to define the truer nature being a dog animagus represents."

"So," Remus said glaring at said 'dog', "If he really is like that, why has he been such an arse lately?"

Sirius winced.

James snorted, "It's the breed, with a dog animagus it always comes down to the breed that determines the final outcome of their personality and characteristics of their animagus."

Lily was intrigued, "What breed is he then?"

"He's a Black, their family symbol is a large black dog, specifically a Black Irish Wolfhound. That too is quite telling. They're large, strong but surprisingly lean dogs built for running and were breed to hunt wolves." He began reading after locating it in the list of dog breeds.

"Of great size and commanding appearance, the Irish Wolfhound is remarkable in combining power and swiftness with keen sight. The largest and tallest of the galloping hounds, in general type he is a rough-coated, Greyhound-like breed; very muscular, strong though gracefully built; movements easy and active; head and neck carried high, the tail carried with an upward sweep with a slight curve towards the extremity"

"An easygoing animal, Irish Wolfhounds are quiet by nature. Wolfhounds often create a strong bond with their family and can become quite destructive or morose if left alone for long periods of time. Despite the need for their own people, Wolfhounds generally are somewhat standoffish with total strangers. They should not be territorially aggressive to other domestic dogs but are born with specialized skills and it is common for hounds at play to rough with another dog. This is a specific hunting behaviour, not a fighting or territorial domination behaviour. Most Wolfhounds are very gentle with children. The Irish wolfhound is relatively easy to train. They respond well to firm, but gentle, consistent leadership. However, historically these dogs were required to work at great distances from their masters and think independently when hunting rather than waiting for detailed commands and this can still be seen in the breed."

James paused for a breathe, "That being said, when protection is required this dog is never found wanting. When they or their family are in any perceived danger they display a fearless nature. Since he thought Severus was playing with Remus, he thought if Severus discovered Remus' 'furry little problem' he'd stop seeing Remus. He felt abandoned by us Remus, so he struck out at the one he perceived as the weakest link, our snake. Trying to scare him off, it was his 'harmless little prank' that sealed his being a Irish wolfhound for me."

Remus nodded, giving Sirius a glare, "Doesn't excuse him though."

James sighed, "Understand yes; forgive no. He should have known better, a vindictive little trick that could have turned out very badly. We were lucky. He was lucky. A few days of the silent treatment will give him a taste of what he would have gotten if we hadn't been lucky. It's a mild punishment."

Sirius hung his head and very much resembled a kicked puppy, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Remus glared at him taking Severus' hand, "Until you mean it and we believe it."

It was very hard to feel sorry for Sirius considering what might have happened; how the entire incident escaped the teachers' attention no one knew but were eternally grateful for.

Since their homework was done, James spent the rest of the time before dinner lecturing them about Animagi and what they needed to know about the transformation process mentally and intellectually.


	11. Taking the final step

Chapter 11- Taking the final step

James had decided that Lily would be the first to transform; she was the most at peace with herself and the first to accept her probable form.

They were taking the invisibility cloak with them so they could sneak into the Forbidden Forest. Lily would need time to get used to her form and James wanted her to practice transforming often after she'd accomplished it once.

Lily tugged at his hand whispering, "You really think I'm ready?"

James laughed, "Of course. You practice those mediation techniques I told you about. You've become very adept at clearing your mind. Just as Severus has but I wanted you to be able to do something first. "

Lily grinned, "You're the best…"

James seemed to puff up with pride, as he led her to the nearest clearing, "here. Now I want you to sit in the centre. Close your eyes. I want you to shed your thoughts. Relax. You're a doe remember? I want you to picture her in your mind. What does she think? Feel? What does she want?"

Lily was quiet…ever so quiet.

Then sooner then James expected Lily's body outline changed. She was becoming…

Standing in front of him was the prettiest doe he'd ever seen.

Lily looked up at him with those soul piercing green eyes, "She wants you Prongs."

James didn't even have to think about it, his body naturally flowed into that of his stag. He inclined his head and licked her nose.

Lily leaned into him, so trusting…

James felt his heart beat faster, he coughed, "Come on. Show me what you can do. I want you to use your senses, so they will carry over."

Lily smirked, "You just want to chase me. Come on Prongs." She leapt gracefully, her feet almost feather-light on the grass.

James followed her, forgetting it was autumn and for deer it was mating season.

They spent a few hours flirting and testing Lily's nature as a hind.

Lily found her way back to the first clearing, leaping for James' cloak and transforming mid-leap. She sprawled on it gasping, her green eyes sparkling with a parade of emotions, her face flush with excitement and her breasts heaving as she laughed.

James leapt too and landed on her, black hair wild, glasses askew and t-shirt wet with perspiration.

Lily threw her arms around his neck, "Caught me."

James nuzzled her, "You caught me."

Their lips met and they even forgot about dinner.

Their Animagi forms had a bit more control over them then they liked.

Thankfully it was Remus who caught them sneaking back to Gryffindor Tower.

XoooooX

"Where have you been? You missed dinner…." Remus asked looking them over.

Severus caught up to him because they were on rounds. "Lily? What happened to you?"

His best friend had leaves and twigs in her hair, her lips were swollen and her eyes wide and luminous. In short he'd never seen her like that…

James coughed, "We were practicing. She did it. First time too. I guess we…were so busy being deer we forgot being people too and having friends who would worry. "

Severus' jaw dropped, "You did it? First time?"

Lily blushed, "Yes?"

"I'm jealous…"

James and Lily looked at one another turned five shades of pink could hardly break the other's gaze.

Remus' eyes widened, "James! You didn't!"

James chewed on his lip, "What can I say? I'm a stag, it's autumn and she's a very sexy hind…"

Lily yelped and smacked his arm.

The others looked around for teachers.

Remus and Severus each grabbed their best friend and dragged them up to the Tower and tossed them inside before heading to finish their rounds.

Severus swallowed, "Remus…you don't think they actually…did it do you?"

Remus winced, "They certainly smelled like they had. I bet their animal instincts took over…"

"Not as deer…"

Remus shrugged, "It's not our business if they were or had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those interested James is a Black Fallow deer on account of his black hair which he inherited from his mother Dorea. Lily is a red deer. Lucky for them red deer hinds don't usually conceive their first few mating seasons. If you run the math Lily had to conceive Harry in late October to have him in late July- another sign she's a hind? lol


	12. Foxy Sev and Wolfish Remus

Chapter 12- Foxy Sev and Wolfish Remus

It was another Saturday; it was closer to Christmas holidays when James finally had a chance to take Remus and Severus to the Forbidden Forest.

"You ready for this Sev?" Remus asked, nervously, he was not looking forward to being a wolf.

Severus blushed, "Yes…"

James flushed as he led them to the same open clearing that he and Lily had mated in. He waved his hands, "Sit down. Clear your minds. Focus. Think about your animal. Visualize it. Become it."

Severus did as instructed, eyes closed. After James declared he was a fox he read every book he could find on them and the different breeds. James said you couldn't become an animal you didn't know and he wanted to at least be a good looking fox. Preferably something rare and good looking.

Remus had read about wolves reluctantly because Severus was reading about foxes and he didn't want to appear to be too narrow-minded.

James voice was low, soothing, commanding at the same time. "Take a walk in your mind, as you walk picture your body changing. When you reach the tree line of the clearing you should be closer to the ground. Your nose twitching as you scent things you missed before. Your eyes are keen."

Severus let James' voice led him, and he felt his becoming. Unlike Remus' screams when he transformed to a werewolf this didn't hurt. His body just assumed a different package to contain his mind. He yipped and opened his eyes. He was short, his head couldn't be any higher then James' knees.

James whistled, "Damn Sev, I'm not attracted to blokes but you're the prettiest fox I ever did see. Remus you lucky bastard. Moony gets one look at your foxy lover and he'll be head over heels.""

Remus' eyes popped open and turned gold, he licked his lips, gave a low growl in his throat and leapt at Severus. A boy one heartbeat and a large white wolf the next.

Severus' greedy eyes seemed to drink in the sight.

James saw the possessive stance Remus had gone into, he called out quietly, "That's my cue boys. You have fun!"

XoooooX

Severus saw himself reflected in Remus' golden eyes.

His fox had a black ears, a black nose, black paws and legs. His body, face and tail were silver, a bluish silver but a very Slytherin colour.

Remus was taller; his ears barely came up to Remus' shoulder. He could see that Remus' natural strength carried over into this form.

Severus leaned over to lick Remus' muzzle in a submissive way and nuzzled his mate's throat.

Remus smirked, "Mine."

Severus felt a thrill course through him, "Yes…"

"The sexiest fox I've ever seen."

If Severus were still human in appearance, his pale face would be pink. Embarrassed he murmured, "Catch me."

Remus took chase, his legs and strides longer and he soon caught up to his boyfriend the fox.

They took turns playing tag for a while.

Until a feisty Remus tackled Severus onto the ground of the clearing where they first transformed.

Severus felt the heavy pressure of the wolf's prick against his arse and moaned, "Remus…" grinding his own into the dirt desperate for some relief. He'd never felt like this before. They'd never down more then kiss and cuddle. It was embarrassing that he was older then Lily and still a virgin- as in not had sex. Remus had touched him, bathed him, and helped him in the bathroom after he'd been ill this summer. Yet Remus hadn't touched him in a sexual way yet.

Remus growled, "I want you…"

Or was that Moony? Severus wasn't sure but damn that tone was thick with desire. Was he ready to…he transformed back, his clothes beneath him. He used magic to flip himself to face Remus, "Not yet Moony. I promise soon. I'm yours you know that. You're the only one to touch me. Please? Let Remus and I have this time? Next moon…I'll let you…"

The eyes shone gold in the fading light and then turned to amber, the wolf straddling him was gone and Remus lay over him.

Severus wiggled a little and reached out to touch his boyfriend's cheek, "Thank you…"

Remus blinked at him, "For what?"

Severus blushed, "For facing your fear because of me. You're a very fine looking wolf." He was still hard from feeling Moony's prick touching his arse. He could tell that Remus was hard too, he needed relief and arched his back so that his naked groin pressed tight to Remus' clothed one. He let out a sound not unlike that of a fox's.

Remus slammed their lips together, grinding furiously, hands roaming Severus' chest. He'd never touched his boyfriend this way before; it was always chaste. Whether it was himself or Moony driving him now, his thoughts were far from chaste. He wanted Remus beneath him, crying out like a vixen as he mounted him. He wanted to pleasure them both so much that Severus passed out from pleasure.

Severus moaned, looking up at Remus, he felt that gaze like a caress and he swallowed. Remus' look was so intense he felt a need to cover himself, because he was so embarrassed. He pushed it away, choosing to trust Remus, his arms wrapping around the Gryffindor's neck, while his thighs gripped the other boy's hips.

They lay like that kissing, touching and frotting.

Finally collapsing in a jumble of spent bodies and spilt cum.

Severus' eyes could hardly keep open, he muttered softly, "Love you."

Remus leaned up on one elbow, "I know. Me too." He cast a refreshing charm on them both, banishing the cum and sweat out their robes. Shyly dressing his Slytherin and straightening his clothes before picking up his exhausted mate. Under the notice-me-not charm they slipped back to the tower and he curled up beside the smaller teen. Now that Lily and himself knew how badly Severus suffered from malnutrition they did their best to coax him to eat more. Even slipping into the kitchen to sweet talk the house elves into making something Severus was especially fond of.

Severus looked happy, at peace…

That made Remus very happy, he was used to Sev having a rather furtive look.

He switched their clothes for his night shirts and pulled Sev on top of him. His fox of a boyfriend, snuggled and lay his head on Remus' chest above his heart.

Damn that snake was cute sometimes but he dare not call him that. Sev was a bit sensitive and he didn't want to upset him. Sev was all male…a gorgeous one but still very much a boy.

He yawned, pressing a kiss to Sev's curly black hair and holding him loosely before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those interested, yes Severus is a silver fox. If you look them up on Google you'll squee promise. As for Remus he's a large white wolf. I haven't determined the breed yet.


	13. Sirius begs for forgiveness and facing the Queen

Chapter 13- Sirius begs for forgiveness and facing the Queen

They were all studying at the Gryffindor table again just before term finals.

Sirius took a seat next to James and hissed, "Please? Forgive me? I'm supposed to go home with you for Christmas. I promise I won't do anything like it again. I'm really sorry…"

James looked across the table at Severus, "What do you think?"

Severus sighed, "It's been over a month. I suppose he might have learned his lesson."

Remus glared at his friend, "You say anything cruel or plan one more nasty prank on him and I'll see to it that you end up in detention all next term."

Lily reached behind James to grab the 'dog's' ear, "I meant what I said about making sure you received Trolls."

Sirius winced, "I promise I won't do anything to him again. He's family now…"

Severus turned back to his Potions revisions as he tried to help Remus wrap his head around the practical. "You can't add that before step four. You can only add these in the proper order and follow the directions to the letter."

Lily snorted, "Oh really? Then why are your Potions texts annotated?"

Severus chuckled, "Because I had to learn how to fix my potions. Like it's my fault jealous persons add things to my cauldron. I practically live in the Room of Requirement. Thanks Remus for telling me about it. I use it to brew. I've been experimenting. If I score high enough on my OWL I'll see if Lucius will help me take my Potions NEWT early. I'd like to apprentice to a Potioneer, First Class. It's supposed to take five years to become a Potions Master, but if Annie can become a Healer in two years rather then four then why can't I do it?"

Remus playfully poked him in the shoulder with his fist, "That's my Sev always trying to better himself."

"Look if it isn't our Halfblood prefect. Tell me Snape, why are you slumming it with these Lions?"

Severus winced internally but replied with cold politeness, "Good Afternoon my Queen."

"I thought I heard the name of a disgraced Slytherin whose mention I'd forbidden cross your lips."

Severus bowed his head, "My apologies, my Queen. I merely mentioned her briefly because I owe her a life debt."

"Why would you owe her a life debt?"

Severus said quietly, "Because she saved my life. She became a healer and saved my life this past summer. It's a private matter and I've disturbed you enough. I'm sure that divulging the details would upset you. I would prefer if we ignored the incident. It was a misspoke. I forgot myself for a moment."

Bellatrix glared at him, "I do not forgive, nor do I forget. Watch yourself Snape. You have no powerful protectors anymore. Don't think a prefect badge will protect you if you choose to follow in your bloodtraitor mother's footsteps."

Remus stiffened beside him and Severus squeezed his thigh to get his attention.

"I shall endeavour to watch my words so that I do not speak of persons whose mention is forbidden." Severus said with cool politeness that Lucius would be proud of.

"See that you do. I don't see what you see in these friends of yours; a Potter, my disgrace of a cousin, Lupin who puts his nose where he shouldn't, a worthless Mudblood and that embarrassment Pettigrew."

Severus smiled, "With my disgraceful background I couldn't hope for better company. Because of my mother, I shall be shut out of higher pureblood circles. I'm no fool, I know our former Prince kept an eye on me out of pity. I can't saw that I deserved the attention but it was decent of him to notice someone unworthy like myself."

Bellatrix sneered, "At least you know your place." Before stalking off.

Severus sighed, "I've always known my place."

Lily's eyes flashed, "What was that all about?"

Severus shrugged, "She forbid mention of my healer when she took over as Queen of Slytherin. I disobeyed her. She took me task. I should have been more careful."

Remus growled, "What right does she have to treat you like dirt?"

Severus shrugged, "Every right. She is the highest ranked person in our House, her word is law."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "She's gone drunk with power. As if she wasn't crazy already."

Severus winced, "Please don't speak badly of her in my hearing. I'm duty bound to tell you off for it. By her ruling I shouldn't be talking to you. I don't like you; we've never gotten along. I should hate you for what you tried to do."

Sirius wiggled as if trying to dodge his words.

Remus snorted, "Finally learned that words can be like arrows Siri?"

Sirius looked at his friend sheepishly, "Yes?"

"Then he's worth letting back in." Remus said sotto voice.

The others nodded.

Lily copied her notes and held them out as a peace offering, but not before casting a charm she created that would muddle the notes so that Sirius would fail if she broke it. "I meant what I said Sirius, you'll fail if you do anything mean to him."

Severus glared at Sirius, "I'll fight my own battles, I've got enough pull in Slytherin to sic certain persons on you for bad-mouthing our queen. Regulus won't hear a word against Narcissa. If I mentioned some of the things you've said…"

Sirius winced, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I get it. I'll behave."

James gave him a penetrating glance, "This better not just be over having to come to the Abbey for the holidays. Even mother would be upset with you…I hope this claiming of turning over a new leaf isn't just a ruse."

Sirius shook his head, "I promise. It's in good faith. I still want to be Auror partners with you. We can't be if you're mad at me."

James held out his hand, "Friends then."

Sirius shook it, "Friends."

Then they all turned to study once more.

Sirius had finally decided after about five years to truly join their group.


	14. Sirius versus Bella or Just desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is dedicated to hotflower901 on ff.net who gave me the idea of what happens to Bellatrix towards the end of the chapter. Thanks hon! I didn't do exactly what you wanted but I had fun doing what I did do to her!

Chapter 14- Sirius versus Bella or Just desserts

Severus was on his way to the edge of the Black Lake to met his friends when he was suddenly upside down. His books, parchments, ink and quills fell out of his bag and end up all over.

His robe was over his face and he couldn't really see.

Sirius! That useless dog! How dare he! They'd just forgiven him and started speaking to him again.

It was just after his last term exam Alchemy and he'd wanted to tell Remus about the test since it was a class he took by himself.

Severus snarled, "Black! I'll kill you for this."

"How dare you speak to our queen this way! You're an embarrassment to our House. Slughorn made a mistake choosing you to be a prefect."

Severus swallowed, that wasn't Sirius. That was Rabastan Lestrange. He sighed, "My apologies, I thought that the person who cast the spell on me was our Queen's traitor of a cousin."

"I've had enough of your blatant disobedience. You associate with my bloodtraitor cousin and our former Queen who was a disgrace to our House. You dare to speak with Mudbloods and you have the audacity to date a Halfblood from Gryffindor?"

Severus was more then a little disturbed by this, over the years of sharing a House with Bellatrix Black he'd become convinced the older teen was quite mad. If she was siccing her future brother in law on him and he thought he recognized Evan Rosier who had assumed himself to be the Slytherin Boys Prefect this year.

Then he heard Bellatrix hissing, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Just looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen one of your prefects? Snape? Oh aren't those his things? I believe they are. Now Bella,"

"Don't talk me. I'll have nothing to do with filthy bloodtraitors like you."

"Bella, Bella. You really, really should leave Severus alone. Trust me, you harm one hair on his head and you'll be dodging jinxes, hexes and curses for the rest of the year."

"How dare you even speak to me! Do you know who I am?"

"You're my cousin Bellatrix. You think because you're Queen that you can do whatever you like. You're a fool Bella. You always have been. Didn't you learn anything from Lucius and Annie's leadership?"

"Don't mention that traitor! I've forbidden her name!"

"She's your sister, no matter what you or your mother say. Andromeda is the true Queen of Slytherin. You want to know why? Because she understands what true leadership is. You however failed to learn by example. Annie looked out for the weak, and she helped make them strong. Annie took the time to pay attention to people who were lower then she was. Why? Because she understood that it created a debt, that it would breed loyalty. No matter what you say about Annie she'll always be the true Queen of Slytherin. Because she understood what was expected of her. That's why she was made Head Girl and you weren't. You only care about power; and you've forgotten what with power comes responsibility. I pity you Bella. You have no friends; you'll never understand what it means to have someone you'd throw everything away for. You dear cousin are just jealous. Why? Because Annie is everything you want to be. Annie knew what she wanted, she stood up for herself, and she was respected. Annie had someone who loved her and someone she'd throw everything away for. What do you have? Rodolphus, who is just like Lucius. They are both older sons who haven't the courage to stand up to their fathers. They can't choose their future career, they can't choose who they want to Bond with and they are enslaved to their father's rule."

"So if I'm jealous of her what does that make you?"

Severus could hear him sigh, "Me? My father doesn't have that kind of power over me. Why? Because my father is a coward! He's the laughing stalk of pureblood circles because everyone knows my mother rules the family. That's not right! Mother is a Hypocrite, she tells you and your sisters what is expected of you when she doesn't live by those rules. The reason I hate Regulus is because he's just like Father. If two people ever deserved each other it would Narcissa and Regulus because they haven't got a backbone. Those two get led around by the nose first by Annie and now you. I'm jealous of Annie; if Annie hadn't done what she did I might never have had the courage to leave Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with James. I didn't want to Bond to Narcissa. If I had a choice I'd want someone with spirit, someone like Annie. Annie's too old for me; Bonded and has a little girl. Did you know that? You're an Auntie Bella! Annie sent me a picture. Me! Not to her loving sisters but to her traitor cousin."

"You've flouted my authority enough Sirius!"

Severus could hear the beginning of a complete Dark spell.

"Silencio. Go whinge to someone who cares Bella and leave Severus alone. You're a little hot headed. I think you need to cool off."

There were shrieks of dismay and a large splash.

"Anybody else want to get dunked?"

"Bella's right you're a traitor!"

"Shut up Rabastan!"

There was another splash.

"Whose next?"

There came the sound of feet running away.

"Hey Severus?"

Severus blinked, "yeah?"

"How do I get you down from there before James thinks I did it?"

Severus was still a bit shocked, "You any good at nonverbal?"

There came a laugh, "How do you think I threw them in the lake?"

"Oh. The incantation is librecorpus."

It too less then five seconds for Severus to find himself on the ground, sprawled out on his pile of school things.

A hand appeared in front of his eyes, "Don't hit me for this but that was fun. I've wanted to tell that crazy bird off for years. We've got to find a pensieve. Bella flailing as she was thrown into the Lake by an invisible hand was so amazing. Friends?"

Severus stared at the hand before looking up to check that it did belong to Sirius. "Who are you and what happened to the rotten boy whose favourite sport was Snivellius-Baiting?"

"Let me help you up Snape. That can't be comfortable." Those stormy grey eyes sparkled, "I found a new favourite sport Bella – Baiting! Someone has to teach that power-mad bint a lesson or two. she leaves Hogwarts like that and someone will kill her. After all, when she graduates being a former Queen of Slytherin is useless."

Reluctantly, Severus took Sirius' hand. "Sorry for thinking you had me upside down and using the spell I used on you that time."

Sirius pulled him to his feet, "No problem. I didn't think I had a choice. Can you just imagine what James and Remus would do to me if they knew I turned my back on you? Even if it was Bella, Rabastan, Evan and a few others? Just because I've been disowned doesn't change much. I was still born the heir to the Black Family. If Regulus dies before me well, I still get everything and they know it." He smirked, "Truce?"

Severus shook Sirius' hand feeling very confused. "Truce."

"Let's get this mess cleaned up before the others come looking for us."

Severus' ears twitched as he heard Remus calling out his name. "Too late but give me a hand anyway."

XoooooX

Remus had been pacing waiting for Severus to join them.

Then he heard two loud splashes and laughter coming from a ways away.

"Some things wrong."

"I'm sure Severus is fine." James said, his head was in Lily's lap and he was looking up at her as she read a book."

"I'm going to go check." Remus left his things and followed the path back towards the castle. They were sitting on the Forbidden Forest side of the Tree.

He saw Severus kneeling to pick up scattered books, parchment and other familiar things from his boyfriend's bag.

There was also Sirius; he had a hard time trusting that dog after what he'd done. Now he dared mess with Severus again?

He was almost too angry to notice that Sirius was actually helping Severus pick up his spilled things. He called out, "Sev?"

His boyfriend turned to give him a smile, "Remus! You'll never believe what Sirius did."

Remus blinked, since when did Severus called Sirius, Sirius? He'd called him Black for years…

Still confused he lopped towards them.

XoooooX

Sirius handed Severus the last of his spilled schooling having banished the spilt ink and repaired the broken inkpot. He waved, "Hey Remus! I just helped Severus out of a spot of trouble."

Severus snorted, "Spot of trouble? I was hanging upside down practically blinded by my robes and thinking you were behind it. I still can't believe you did that."

By now Remus had reached them, he moved between them and elbowed Sirius out of the way, "Did what? What did Siri do?"

Severus laughed, "He took on Bellatrix! I didn't think he had it in him. He actually dared to lecture the Queen of Slytherin. Then he threw her in the Lake! I wish I could have seen it."

Remus stared at them, looking from one face to the other, "Sirius did what?"

"I told Bella off. I practically called her to her face a useless excuse for a Queen. I told her that Annie would always be better then her and called her jealous. I've never seen her so angry. I thought her head would explode! I told her she needed to cool off so I threw her in the Lake. Rabastan was upset with me for it so I threw him in to. Then Rosier and the others ran off. I wouldn't want to be them when Bella gets out of there. Provided she remembers how to swim."

Severus' brow furrowed, "Aren't you worried what she'll do to you?"

Sirius chuckled, "Me? Bella is just a power mad coward. She can't do anything on her own. She sics her little minions on her enemies. She doesn't bother getting her own hands dirty."

Remus hugged Severus; grateful his boyfriend had survived an altercation with mad Bella. "Uh thanks Siri for helping Sev."

Severus nodded, "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius gave them both a bashful look, his 'aw shucks' face, "It wasn't much. A bit therapeutic as Ted would say." Then he gave them a puppy dog look, "Are we even now?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You think saving Sev makes up for the other incident?"

Severus poked him, "I think so. Trust me Bella's vindictive. She might forget me for a while and focus on him."

Sirius smirked, "I've been properly Wiccaned. What can she do to me? The magic that protects me wouldn't let her harm me. She tried and failed."

Severus wasn't so sure but he was grateful that Sirius stood up for him. He whispered in Remus' ear, "Maybe we should tell James to train him. It might be fun to sneak out and play in the Forbidden Forest one moon."

Remus glanced at Sirius, "If you think he's made up for it…"

Severus smirked, "Somehow I doubt James is going to be quite as nice to him as he was to us."

"Lets got join James and Lily before the decide to sneak into the forest again." Remus teased as he led them over to their friends.

Sirius asked, "What are you talking about?"

Severus and Remus blushed, chorusing, "Nothing!" before holding hands and running the rest of the way.


	15. The Drive back to Cokeworth

Chapter 15- The Drive back to Cokeworth

It was the Christmas Holidays, worried about him the Evans decided that he would spend the Christmas holidays with them especially when Lily fibbed and said that his parents were away.

Rosemary Evans tutted, "Severus child, you are still too skinny. Didn't your doctor person, what was her name- Annie? say you needed to eat more? Didn't that fancy school of yours feed you?"

Hugh Evans said, "Well my boy, you look a great deal happier then I've ever seen you." As the former soldier put their trunks in the back of his car…

Lily giggled, "He eats alright. Remy insists. He's just happy because he's in loooveee." She teased like the little sister she was.

Severus yelped playfully punching her shoulder before burying his face in his hands. "Lily!"

Rosemary asked quietly, "Remy? Is that the name of the boy who helped take care of Severus when he was sick during the summer?"

Severus was beet-red as he peeked through his fingers.

Lily nodded, "Please mum? Don't be too hard on him. It's not his fault he likes boys. Remus is really, really good for him. I know it's looked down upon in your world but in the Magical world no one cares."

Not exactly true, Severus thought. People were against it because he was a Slytherin and Remus was a Gryffindor. They would also be upset because Remus was a werewolf. As a Halfblood if he had any sense they would say he'd reclaim his bloodline by being Bonded to a pureblood…

Hugh Evans looked at them in the rear-view mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot at King's Cross station. "I've got nothing against blokes that like blokes Lily Anne. My best mates growing up liked each other. They died in the war; Lionel couldn't live after Andy died. He was trying to get himself killed. We grew up together, no one but me knew and I told them to be careful. Folks don't like it; they think it's unnatural. Tough on them I say. I saw it coming, since they were nigh inseparatable all their lives. Caught them looking at each other the way I looked at Rosie. I worried for them. I called them out about it separately, some people do nasty things to blokes like that. You be careful son. That Tobias won't hold to that, I'll tell you that for nothing. I got no problem with it but I'd like not to see you hurt. Keep your feelings to yourself in public you hear?"

Severus' hands dropped, he looked up at Lily's dad in shock, "You don't care?"

Hugh shook his head, "I care. You just take care that when you're in our world that you don't show your feelings much. I don't want you hurt because of something that's not your fault."

Lily reached up to pat his arm, "You're the best daddy."

Hugh smiled at her in the mirror, "I do my best princess."

Severus leaned over and smirked, "Let's hope he's as accommodating when he meets James~"

Lily turned pink and pushed him away, "Sevvie!"

Rosemary turned in her seat, "Lily Anne! Is there something you haven't told us?"

Severus' eyes danced, "Lily's got a boyfriend."

Hugh frowned, "What did I say about boyfriends Lily Anne Evans!"

Lily pouted, "No boyfriends until I'm sixteen and they have to ask you first. James isn't really my boyfriend. He doesn't really want to date me."

"So he's in it for the sex. I thought we raised you better then that."

Lily shook her head, "That's not what I meant. He's not like that."

Severus felt bad about getting her in trouble. "What she means is James has been in love with her since he was eleven. Potters fall hard and fall in love once, usually very early and often in their first year at Hogwarts. He was a spoiled rotten prat, in the past tense mind you. His parents were quite old when he was born, elderly by Muggle standards. They aren't very well, especially his mother and he's a only child. Lily likes him a lot but she wouldn't give him the time of day until he started acting more mature. James wants to Bond with her, which is the Wizarding equivalent of marriage. They are fifteen, but by their reckoning they could have been bonded at fourteen with parental consent. However, James wouldn't have been mature enough for that last year. James isn't a prefect like Lily, Remus and I but he's a Quidditch Captain, which is a position of responsibility. He gets more then decent marks; he has the best marks in our year at Transfiguration. He wants to be an Auror, which is something like a detective. He's rich; his father owns an Abbey as well as a Manor House. He's the sole heir to vaults filled with money, he'll be a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Wizengamot when he is of age. The Wizengamot is something like the House of Lords. In fact I think they still hold a seat there but they don't vote." He paused to take a breath.

"You mean that our baby is being proposed to by the son and heir of a Lord?" Hugh asked looking so stunned it was no wonder he'd pulled over to the ride of the highway.

Severus nodded, "That's what it amounts to. James' grandmother is a Black, and the Blacks are the Wizarding equivalent of the Spencers, they can mate as high or as low as they choose."

Rosemary turned in her seat, "And this boy choose our Lily?"

Lily looked highly embarrassed and glared at her best friend.

Severus nodded, "Yes. He'll be wanting to ask permission to Court her." He had a feeling the fumble that Remus and Severus were suspicious happened in the Forbidden Forest was an unintended Accident. One that seemed to have no consequences thankfully, the Evans would not have approved of Lily getting pregnant underage."

"Tell us about your boy Severus?" Hugh said after calming down, he clearly didn't want to think about any boy being interested in his baby girl.

Lily turned the tables on him before he could speak.

"Remus? Remus is a hard worker, a prefect and the three of us sort of tie for the best marks. We've formed a study group and help each other. We are each rather talented at least one subject with the exception of Sev. Severus is well rounded magically, he's extremely gifted at nearly every subject except Divination, Probably because he's too stubborn and logical to give it a try. At Potions Sev is better then our teacher and that's why Slughorn dislikes him. Remus is extremely skilled at Defense and Charms but abysmal at potions."

Severus snorted, "I have to practically tie him down so he won't blow up a cauldron every class. Brewing is like chemistry; one mistake and you have an explosion, a corrosive acid or a poisonous gas. Only Pettigrew is worse at Brewing then Remy. Thank Salazar, Pettigrew will score so dreadfully on his Potions OWL that it will be night impossible for him to continue at NEWT level. Remus might have a shot at continuing…but if I were Horace Slughorn I wouldn't accept anything less then an Outstanding. Why? So at least two classes or at least two years worth of students wouldn't be overly filled with complete and utter dunderheads. I know it's not nice to say but sometimes I think Pettigrew has wool for brains!"

"Severus!" Rosemary said sharply.

"Sorry Mrs. Evans. He isn't very smart, he struggles and we do our best to help but sometimes I wonder."

"Wonder what dear?"

"If he really is that stupid or he likes the attention."

"What a terrible thing to say…"

Lily sighed, "I've wondered the same thing too. He doesn't ask for help all the time and then whinges about his marks. Or he write half his essays and then waits to the last minute and tries to beg us to finish it."

"I hope you don't. We raised you better then to cheat Lily Anne." Hugh said sternly.

Lily's chin went up, "I don't condone cheating. It gets you in a lot of trouble. The closest we'd get is in potions when we order him to sit and don't touch anything. If he's partnered with James, Sirius, Sev or myself he has a chance at a passing mark. He ends up with Remus…"

"Then everybody duck and/or hide behind a shield charm." Severus said dismally. "I love Remus but he just can't wrap his brain around why certain potion ingredients have to be added at least exactly the way the directions say. Of course you can tweak if you know exactly what your doing but he absent-mindedly adds things in the wrong order or even the wrong amount. He's even stirred the wrong directions, too long or too little. Once I had to save his potion because he let it get too hot! If I had a galleon for every time I had to save a potion since first year I'd be as rich as Lucius!"

"I think it's sweet how attentive you are to him.". Lily teased.

"I get sick of having to pour a flame retardant potion on my hair. Between Remy, Pettigrew and Slughorn I have to practically be a potions master by now to have avoided the brewing equivalent of a nuclear meltdown as many times as I have!" Severus grimaced.

"See!" Lily crowed, "My bestest friend Sevvie is a genius! I hope Remus knows how lucky he is."

Severus turned a brighter shade of red and began mumbling that Remus better know or he'd stay home. Then he remembered his promise to Moony and realized he wouldn't have a choice. Fifteen and he was considering letting Moony have his way with him? Was he crazy? perhaps, but no where near as crazy as Bellatrix Black...

"Get some sleep you two. It's a long drive back to Cokeworth." Hugh said stiffly.

"Yes dad."

It didn't take too long before Lily and Severus were curled up like they'd been doing since they were little.


	16. The invitation

Chapter 16- The invitation

Lily and Severus weren't acting their age at all.

It was December the twentieth, they'd been home three days.

They had dressed warmly and set out to go run and play in the snow. Cokeworth might not have much but it did get some snow and they'd learned young to enjoy it while they could.

Both wished they could run and play in their animagus forms but with the trace it wasn't smart.

So they just played tag anyway, some times with hands and others with snowballs.

It was nearly dinnertime when they trudged back to Lily's house cold and wet, grinning and red-faced.

Lily walked in, throwing open the kitchen door and kicking off her wet shoes. "Come on Sev. We've got to go change."

Then came the sound of stomping.

Coming down the steep back stairs was her sister.

"It's about time you showed up. Mum wanted me to go find you two. Like I'd want to waste my time spying or searching for you. It's bad enough we've got a freak in the family but do you have to bring more here? First that Snape boy who is the son of the biggest drunk in town! Tobias can't find a job much less keep it. Now we've got some old supposedly rich freak named Potter come to visit. I'm supposed to be glad that they want to have you go for a visit!

Lily blushed.

Severus nudged her, "James said he'd asked his dad if you could come over for a bit."

Lily nodded, "I'll be right down. Tell them I'll hurry."

Severus playfully pushed her in the direction of the stairs.

Lily scurried off.

Petunia hissed through clenched teeth, "You! My sister wouldn't be a freak if it weren't for you."

Severus snorted, "Oh Merlin! You are deliberately being dense aren't you? I had nothing to do with Lily being magical. She was granted that by blood. I count myself fortunate in the fact that we met and she decided to be friends. Salazar knows I am amoung the least friendly people and few persons see past the difficult in being friendly."

"If you're friendly, I'll eat my favourite hat." Petunia sniffed, "You're rude, caustic and uncouth. Your clothes are ratty, stained and oddly coloured."

Severus winced, "That is because mother can't be troubled to do laundry. I didn't know how to sew so I couldn't mend my own clothes. Father would beat me if he caught me sewing, he would call it 'women's work.' He calls cleaning that as well but if I don't clean it doesn't happen." He sneezed, "Now I'm cold and wet. I'm going to go change into something warm and dry. Excuse me."

He dodged the foot that went to trip him before scurrying up the stairs. He dressed quickly, shivering and met Lily heading towards the front staircase.

"Hey Lils. You warm yet?"

Lily shivered, "Not yet. You?"

"Nope." Severus shook his head.

Lily chewed her lip, "James' dad…are you sure this isn't too soon?"

Severus snorted, "Of course not. In my case, Never is when I'd like mine and Remus' parents to meet."

Lily nodded, reaching to squeeze his hand, "I can understand that."

They made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

An older man about 5'10 with greying hair met them, his eyes were sad but his smile seemed genuine as he rose to greet them.

"Master Severus and Miss Lily?"

Severus made an awkward bow while Lily curstied beside him.

"You came to see me?" Lily asked shyly.

"My wife Dorea, James' mother is quite ill. The Healers fear she won't recover. James wants her to meet you very much."

Lily gasped, "Oh no! James hadn't said…"

The man shook his head, "He's quite perturbed with me at the moment. I kept the truth of how ill she was from him. I hoped she would have taken a turn for the better. She will be lucky if she makes it to the New Year…"

Lily's eyes filled with tears, "James. I am so sorry Mr. Potter,."

The man shook his head, "Call me Charlus. We'll be family. Potters only fall in love once. James has his heart set on you. James is our only child and it does our old hearts good to see him so happy. He writes to us often telling us all about your times in school. It makes me almost feel young again."

Lily liked James' father, Charlus Potter was just starting get grey and he seemed like a kind person. "It's nice to meet you Charlus.":

Severus nodded, "Indeed."

"Master Severus, young Master Lucius spoke to your Aunt and she has pretitioned the Department of Magical Children for custody. She has granted you permission to join us for Winter Solstice. I promise to have them back in time for your Muggle Christmas celebrations. It will only be for a night or two." Charlus said polietely.

"As long as they are back in time for us to attend Christmas Eve services." Rose Evans replied.

Lily turned to her parents, "I can go?"

Her father Hugh smiled, "Lord Potter had been so kind as to come and invite you in person He seems like a fine gentleman. Severus is going, he'll look after you and keep you out of trouble."

Severus and Lily exchanged glances.

Keep each other out of trouble?

Lily grinned, "I am a prefect. I should set a good example for James…"

Charlus chuckled, "He's never been very good at sticking to things he starts but his grades have improved since he started writing about you often." He winced at Severus, "Remus and Sirius will be there as well."

Severus shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, that will make things…interesting." he still wasn't sure how much of his trust Sirius could gain. Sirius was still not in his good books…

"I shall take my leave of you. I must inform James and Dorea that we shall have company for Solistice. If there are no objections I shall return at ten tomorrow to bring you to the Abbey."

Hugh's eyes widened, "You own an Abbey?"

Charlus shrugged, "Yes, Launde Abbey amoung other properties. The Abbey is in Godric's Hollow, Somerset. The Prince's have a beautifully appointed estate in near Princetown in Devon. Lady Sofia says that she is sorry that she cannot invite you to Prince Manor."

Severus shrugged, "It's no trouble I would hate to upset my grandfather" actually he could care less. He didn't have much respect for a man who clearly had no family feeling and never once tried to see him or investigate his living conditions.

"It was a pleasant meeting." Charlus said rising. He bowed over both Rose and Lily's hands and lightly brushed them with his lips. He shook Hugh and Severus' hands, "A pleasure. I shall return tomorrow. Good day to you."

Severus watched as James' father left in a swirl of robes. He was a lot pleasanter than he would have guessed. No wonder James was so protective of them…


	17. Laude Abbey

Chapter 17- Laude Abbey

Lily and Severus packed their school trunks with their things.  
  
They had their holiday homework and nice clothes as well as warm ones. While Lily's family wasn't rich, they were comfortably off. They had nice clothes for church because Mr. Evans insisted and Mrs. Evans kept them here for him.  
  
They wrapped their winter fur-lined travelling cloaks and pulled their gloves, wrapping their mufflers around themselves.  
  
They were ready at fifteen to ten.  
  
At five till the doorbell rang and Lily beat her mother to the door.  
  
She threw it open and standing there was James' dad.  
  
"Well you two ready to go?"  
  
"They were packing and unpacking for hours after you left. It was hard to settle them down for the night." Rose teased gently.  
  
"Well James and Remus were so excited about you coming over. James insisted your rooms be in the family wing instead of the guest wing. He picked your rooms out yourself, my dear. He and Remus said you wouldn't want your own room Young Master Severus. I had one prepared anyway but you are welcome to share with Remus."

 

Severus blushed and Lily giggled.

 

“I can’t tell Severus not to do that, he’s a young man but I would be terribly disappointed in Lily if she shared James’ room.” Rose said firmly.

 

Charlus raised a hand; “I warded Lily’s room so James can’t enter unless they were Bonded. Until she is a Potter he can’t enter. She can’t visit his room either. I can’t keep them from doing things but I can make it difficult.”

 

Rose shook her head, “I hope it works. I maybe older but I still remember how difficult it is to be circumspect when your hormones are going crazy.”

 

Charlus nodded, “Say goodbye to your mother Lily.”

 

Lily hugged her mother and kissed her cheek, “Goodbye and tell Dad thank you. I’ll miss you both.”

 

Severus also says his farewell to the woman who’d always been like a mother to him.

 

“Take care of yourselves and look out for each other.” Rose said sniffing.

 

Lily and Severus followed Charlus into the woods where there were no people. He took their trunks and shrunk them, seeing as how they were underage and unable to do magic outside of school.

 

After they pocketed the trunks Charlus took out a portkey once they all grabbed hold he tapped it with his wand.

 

Neither Lily nor Severus had ever travelled using a portkey before and they found the sensation of a hook latching somewhere behind their naval and dragging them onwards discomforting.

 

They arrived in the entrance hall of Launde Abbey.

 

Waiting for them were an excited James, an eager Remus and a subdued Sirius.

 

James pulled Lily to him and kissed her soundly in front of his father.

 

Remus took three steps forward and captured Severus’ lips as he folded him into his arms.

 

Severus relaxed against him, he’d missed him so much. He hadn’t the words to express himself but he left his kiss speak for him.

 

Charlus chuckled at them and Sirius coughed.

 

The couples broke apart, Remus and James smirking while Lily and Severus looked abashed.

 

Charlus smiled at them, his eyes sad and far away, “Ah young love, cherish it.” He turned to his son; “We must hurry if we want to do introductions before your mother is too tired.”

 

James sobered immediately taking Lily’s hand.

 

Remus placed a familiar arm around his mate’s waist.

 

Charlus led them to the family wing. The apartments that James’ mother Dorea had were quite beautiful. They were welcoming; it had a large hearth where a warm fire burned heating the main room. There were large enchanted windows overlooking a snow-covered lawn.

 

A very old woman who looked more like a grandmother than a mother lay on a settee propped up with pillows. She was wearing a green velvet dressing robe, she was thin and resembled Sirius in features which made since because they were related by blood.

 

James led Lily to her and knelt at her side, he leaned over to kiss her cheek, “Hello mother. I am so glad you are up. Are you feeling any better?”

 

Her voice was soft and a bit shaky, “Very tired Jamie. Is this her?”

 

Lily sat beside him, taking the woman’s hand in her own, “Hello Mrs. Potter. My name is Lily.”

 

“Dorea…” the woman gave her hand a slight squeeze of welcome, but the action made her pale and very tired. “You are most welcome. I regret that I cannot greet you as the Lady of the Manor but my health is very poor. I am most grateful to have the privilege of meeting you. There is much I wish to tell you. You seem as kind as James said. You will be a good helpmate, partner and Bonded. He is very important to me, when you have your own child you will understand. He’s precious; my only child. For years I failed my duty but Charlus never abandoned me.”

 

“Never my dear.” Charlus said kissing her forehead, “You have been my heart, my love, my bonded since we met.” His voice trembled and he looked a little lost.

 

Dorea seemed as if her speech had wearied her. “I will send for you while you are here child. I wish to know you better. My time is short but I wish to know you, the one who holds my son’s heart.”

 

James’ voice cracked, “Mother you will get better. You must. You promised…”

 

Dorea looked at him sadly, “Sometimes, no matter how much a parent wants to, there are promises that cannot be kept.”

 

Lily stood, kissing her cheek, “I will come if you call. It is an honour to met you Dorea.”

 

Dorea smiled weakly, “And I you…”

 

Lily dragged James to his feet, “We’ll let you rest.”

 

Dorea scanned the room, “Remus?”

 

Remus stepped forward to her line of sight.

 

“Come here child.”

 

Remus brought Severus as he came closer, “Yes Dorea?”

 

“Let me see him…”

 

Remus pulled Severus to the floor beside her, “This is my mate.”

 

“He is a Prince. I knew your mother slightly.  I was far older than she was, I was twenty one when she was born. I knew her parents better... I remember thinking she was beautiful. I see you inherited that. It’s a blessing while it lasts but looks are fleeting. Love based on appearance is short lived. Build on mutual affection and respect, it lasts a lifetime. You may weather storms but together you are strong. A Bonded is a pillar in times of sorrow, passion and romance in joy and strength in weakness. Trust is everything…I care for you like a son Remus, same as Sirius.  Be happy…”

 

“I am…” Remus said holding Severus tight to his side.

 

“I’m tired…” Dorea said quietly.

 

Three house elves appeared, one was glaring at them to depart.

 

Lily led James out of the room; he wasn’t the cocky star Chaser or the future Auror. Right now, he was a boy losing his mother at fifteen. He still needed her!

 

Once they left Dorea's rooms, James started to shake with sobs.

  
  
Lily wrapped him in her arms, "I'm here. You aren't alone."

  
  
Charlus looked worried and lost, "I don't know what I'll do if she passes to the Veil..."

 

His father looked worse, his heart was breaking and they could all read that.

 

James was pulled tight to Lily; the gesture wasn’t sexual so much at it was meant to comfort.

 

They’d left Dorea’s apartments the door locking behind them.

 

Remus was sad, he’d watched his own mother weaken slowly and she too was doing poorly and might not make it to his graduation.

 

Remus and Severus politely bid goodbye to James' mother after she gave them her blessing.  
  
 They separated, Lily following James to a first floor parlour to get a hold of himself.  
  
Remus led Severus to his rooms. Once they were alone Remus was kissing him as he cupped his face in his hands.  
  
Severus moaned softly.  
  
"Mine..."  
  
Severus said nothing as he kissed him back.  
  
Remus took his travelling cloak and shrunken chest.

 

Before Severus could speak, Remus had warded the door and was kissing him eagerly.  
  
"Remus...not here... "  
  
Remus growled, "Don't care...I missed you. Please...don't fight me Sev..." he ground against him insistently.  
  
Severus groaned, matching his frotting.  
  
Before Severus could react they were naked in Remus' bed.  
  
Remus kissed him, pinching and teasing his nipples, "want you so bad..."  
  
Severus spread his legs wantonly, he was still nervous but eager.

 

Remus leaned up, his eyes almost a hot caress as they drank in the vision of his lover.

 

Severus swallowed, blushing, “I can’t be that good looking….”

 

Remus licked his lips, his amber eyes sprinkled with gold. “Oh yes you are…”

 

They kissed and ground against each other moaning.

 

They came hard.

 

Remus held Severus tight, “You don’t know how much I missed this…”

 

“Not as much as I missed you…” Severus said quietly, his eyes closed.

 

Remus chuckled, rolling over and pulling Severus to lay on his chest. “Perhaps…perhaps not.”

 

They took a nap, relaxing and basking in the other’s presence.

 

XoooooX

 

Lily sat rocking James, “You’re not alone. You have us.”

 

“She’s slipping away Lily…I want my mother to go to our graduation. I want her at our Bonding…”

 

Lily ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe him, “I don’t think she will be. The best we can do James is let her see how happy we are. We can let her know that you’ll be okay. You have me James. We’re together now and always.”

 

James cried himself to sleep in her arms.

 

Lily just held him knowing that was what he needed most.

 

XoooooX

 

They were all summoned to lunch.

 

James’ eyes were still read, Remus and Severus smelled like sex, while lily looked sleepily.

 

Sirius looked bored and more than a bit jealous.

 

Charlus was worn and tired.

 

They ate lunch quietly.

 

Charlus spoke up, “Why don’t you all go outside to play? The grounds are heavily warded so you’ll be safe. James mentioned you’d all learned to be Animagi. That’s a difficult skill to master but you’re welcome to go play.”

 

“I haven’t learned yet.” Sirius mumbled.

 

“He wasn’t around when we were studying.” Lily said quickly but we could teach him, he’s pretty decent at Transfiguration anyway.”

 

“That would be a great idea.” Charlus said with a forced smile. “You’ll be hungry for dinner we can have an early night and have presents tomorrow. James is always up early on Solstice.”

 

James smiled, “It’s Lily and Severus’ first Solstice so we’ve got to do it right.”

 

“We’ll celebrate the new moon tonight son, I promise. It is the coldest and darkest night of the year. I’m sure that makes Remus happy.” Charlus said grinning.

 

“Any night without a full moon is a good night.” Remus muttered.

 

“That settles it, you’ll all play and then we’ll toast the solstice.”

 

XoooooX

 

After dinner they ran out the front door of the Abbey, which swung open for them.

 

James was the first to transform, followed by Lily. Severus and Remus weren’t far behind.

 

Sirius stood there looking jealous.

 

James tossed his head, despite the time of year he still looked like a buck in his prime, “You read the books I gave you right? The ones on human transfiguration and Animagi? Plus the meditation ones?”

 

Sirius nodded vigorously, “Yes. I’ve been practicing the meditation exercises.”

 

“Did you look up Irish Wolfhounds?” Severus asked.

 

Sirius glared, “Of course. I thought they were really cool.”

 

“Well then. Sit and mediate than. Visualize your body changing into one and then come play tag with us.” James lighting tapped Remus’ shoulder with his right foreleg, “Remus is it! Run!”

 

Remus growled playfully, “Hey!“

 

Lily and Severus took off veering in separate direction.

 

Remus left Severus for last, he chased down James, tackling the buck into the snow, “Gotcha!”

 

“Get off you’re heavy.” James pouted.

 

Remus ran down Lily, landing on her back, “Two down!”

 

Then a deep howl split the air.

 

Remus spun around to see a large black dog, not that different from a grim. He cocked his head, “Siri?”

 

The dog laughed, “Yeah. I did it.”

 

“Cool. Your reward is: You’re out!” Remus announced as he tackled the irish wolfhound to the snow.

 

“HEY! Not fair Remus!”

 

“Don’t care. Where are you Sev?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

Remus took off in the direction his lover’s voice came from. He spotted a bit of sliver fur poking out of s disturbed snow drift. He leapt at it. Knocking the snow flying and more of Severus was visible. “Gotcha.”

 

The wolf and the fox rolled around on the ground, playfully growling and nipping each other.

 

“That means Sev is it. He was caught last!” Lily called out shaking her tail.

 

Severus licked Remus’ muzzle, “You’re out Remy!”

 

“No fair! I left you for last.” Remus protested.

 

“I got you first so there!” Severus stuck his tongue out before wheeling about and launching himself at Sirius. He landed paws against the hound’s barrel chest. “Gotcha Sirius.”

 

He leaped left and ran towards James, leaping on his back and riding him for a bit before he jumped off and chased Lily.

 

Lily was faster than James and took longer to run down.

 

Severus nipped her hindquarter playfully and ran laughed, “Lily is it.”

 

“Severus! That was my arse. Watch those teeth.”

 

“James will kiss it and make it better.”

 

“Like hell he will!” Lily snapped. She ran towards Sirius, knocking him over with a kick. “Out!” she took off after Remus nudging him with her shoulder, “Control your fox.”

 

“He’s a sexy fox!” Remus called out teasing.

 

Lily was still annoyed tackling Severus before running towards James. It wasn’t autumn anymore but she still found James’ large black buck sexy.

 

The games was part tag and part hide-and-seek but it was still fun. It didn’t matter that they were fifteen- well Sirius was the oldest and he’d turned sixteen back in October but no one cared. They had only themselves to please.

 

James stopped suddenly.

 

Lily crashed into him.

 

James laughed, “Guess I’m out then.”

 

James tagged Lily out right away by licking her muzzle before heading after the other leaving Sirius for last.

 

After they were all it twice, they were cold and drenched with sweat.

 

They ran back to the large oak doors in the Abbey’s main entrance.

 

They stripped off their wet cloaks and boots.

 

 

Each running upstairs to find hot baths waiting for them.

Severus and Remus undressed, tossing their clothes into the laundry basket by the en suite bathroom door.

 

Remus kissed Severus and pulled him towards the tub.

 

Remus got in first and then put Severus in his lap.

 

The water wasn’t too hot it  warm enough to bring their core temperatures back up.

 

Severus let Remus hold him, he really had missed it. He read once that girls need to be touched a thousand times a day to be sane. He wondered how much good touching an abused teenage boy needed. He doubted he was normal at all but he did like that Remus loved him. They were becoming so close.

 

XoooooX

 

James walked Lily to her door, kissing her lightly, he was pleased that his father thought ahead to ward Lily’s room. He was going to be a bit worn out and he probably couldn’t respect her wishes. He felt a bit bad about that time in the forest when Lily transformed the first time, Lily had been so insistent that they had to be Bonded first before he took her to bed.

 

XoooooX

 

Lily wanted James to ask her father permission to court her. She had looked up the ritual after overhearing older students discussing that Tonks had courted Prefect Black. She thought that the Courtship ritual was so romantic…

 

She wanted to see how James courted, the gifts he might give her to prove that he wanted her, that knew what she liked and symbols of the sort of future he wants to build with her.

 

XoooooX

 

Sirius felt like a fifth wheel.

 

James had Lily and Remus had Severus…

 

The idea of playing the field was nice and all but it was a bit disheartening to see his friends so happy. He’d never wanted Narcissa. If Mother had held off until he was seventeen he might have gone along with it. He didn’t want to be Bonded before he was sixteen.

 

He was very grateful that he’d not been betrothed at birth to Bella- they’d have killed one another already.

 

Sirius loathed his cousin Bellatrix, he adored Andromeda and tolerated Narcissa.

 

He might have liked Narcissa if she had more personality. He wished she’d told him to back off and made friends with Lily and Severus despite his warnings. He wanted a woman who had opinions and stood by them. Someone like Annie or Lily…

 

As they got older the students started to pair off, leaving less girls for him to enjoy.

 

He wasn’t bent so he wasn’t sexually interested in his friends, he wished he could find a girl like Lily though…

 

Not that he liked her like that…he just wanted someone like her…

 

Smart...funny…protective and hard-working…

 

Despite her blood status Lily would make a fine Lady of the Manor…

 


	18. Solstice

Chapter 18- Solstice

 

Remus woke up and realized it was Winter Solstice. He looked down to find Severus curled up in his arms, his head resting over his heart. He carded his fingers through his mate’s soft black hair.

 

Severus shifted closer and yawned, “Morning.”

 

Remus lifted his chin and kissed him, “Happy Solstice.”

 

Severus blushed, “Same to you.”

 

A pounding came from their bedroom door.

 

“Wake up!”

 

Remus scowled, “Coming.” So much for a relaxing morning, James was being impatient as usual.

 

Severus pouted, “So much for an early morning wank.”

 

Remus kissed him, ‘We’ll find time for that later. We better dress and head down before James kicks the door down.”

 

Severus sighed, wincing a little because well Remus could be a bit _over eager_ in bed.

 

Remus casting a charm that often soothed Severus and handed over a potion that Severus had brewed after one of their infrequent lovemaking sessions.

 

Severus chugged the potion casting a reluctant refreshing charm on himself before opening his trunk to find something to wear.

 

Remus tapped his shoulder and held out a package wrapped in green paper and tied with silver ribbon. “Please?”

 

Severus swallowed, opening it.

 

Inside were soft grey linen trousers and a soft cotton shirt that was woven with warming charms. As well as pair of green boxer briefs that would cup everything…

 

Severus blushed, “Why?”

 

“I thought you could use something nice for today…’ Remus smiled, taking each piece and dressing his lover.

 

Severus shivered but cast a cold-water charm on himself to keep from getting distracted.

 

“The first gift.” Remus said whispering in his ear as he buttoned Severus’ shirt.

 

Severus swallowed. “Thanks you…”

 

XoooooX

 

Dorea Potter lay propped up with pillows.

 

A Yule tree was decorated with fairy lights and shining baubles in a variety of colours.

 

It was surrounded by presents.

 

Charlus sat in a chair beside the settee that held his wife.

 

Sirius sat at the edge of their circle.

 

James and Lily sat together, hands entwined.

 

While Remus and Severus sat near the fire…

 

James floated presents to each one.

 

Sirius received a new Beater’s bat from James.

 

Remus had a thick book on Defensive Charms.

 

Lily had a lovely set of pale blue velvet gloves; they were decorated with lilies and lined in rabbit fur. They came with a matching hat and muffler.

 

His father had an autobiography on the current owner of the Falmouth Falcons.

 

Dorea had a lovely green and silver shawl liberally woven with warming charms.

 

“James?”

 

James hurried to his mother’s side, “Yes mother?”

 

“It’s lovely. Thank you.”

 

“Only the best mother.” James said stroking her hair.

 

Lily had knitted hats and scarves for all of them, each in their favourite colour. And she’d sewn their initials and a house patch on them. Well except for the ones for James’ mum and dad, theirs were just white and silver respectively.

 

Lily also receives books on Charms from her friends- except for Severus who thought a potions book he’d rescued from his mother’s things was perfect.

 

He gave many of his mother’s unwanted books away: James received a Transfiguration book, Remus a book on Charms and Sirius had one on Defense.

 

The gifts from Charlus were boxes of books on their pet subjects.

 

Dorea gave Lily a few family pieces of jewellery, some from her own dowry and others were belonging to the Potters.

 

Lily flushed, “But…”

 

James whispered in her ear, “Don’t…” his voice shook.

 

Lily bit her lip, “Thank you, they are lovely.”

 

“They belong to a woman who possesses beauty. “ Dorea whispered, “Mine has fled.”

 

Lily stood and kissed her cheek, “Someday mine will too.”

 

After gifts were all opened, Dorea retired to rest and the others had breakfast.

 

They finished the last of their holiday homework before they decided on another game of animagus tag.


	19. Christmas and New Years

Chapter 19- Christmas and New Years

Lily spent a lovely tea with Dorea before Charlus portkeyed them back to Cokeworth. Dorea had allowed her to peruse albums of James babyhood and childhood. The album that had pictures of his teen years was sporadic at best and she was sure that not long after they started at Hogwarts Dorea had become ill.

Dorea had gifted them to her and whispered a promise from her to take care of them.

They were delivered back to her parents' house in time for an early dinner and Christmas Eve service.

XoooooX

It was New Year's Day.

Lily and Severus stumbled into the kitchen yawning and rubbing their eyes.

An owl hoot started them.

The owl landed on her shoulder.

Lily frowned, "It's James' owl." She opened the letter and scanned it. "Oh no…"

Severus peered over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Lily tilted the tear stained parchment, "It's James' mum. She passed away yesterday. He'll be returning to school late. He wants us to return to school and collect their assignments."

"Are Remus and Sirius staying with him?"

Lily nodded, "I wish I could go…"

Severus shook his head; "One of Gryffindor's fifth year prefect needs to be at school on time."

Lily sighed, "She was a nice lady. James seems so found of her…"

"I worry for his dad. I don't think that he'll last long without her."

"I'll go write him."

Severus grabbed her arm, "After breakfast."

Lily sighed but gave in…


	20. The Return

Chapter 20- The Return

Despite being in a different House Severus was more than willing to take up Remus' duties for the next few days.

Lily armed with Rufus Scrimgour's Beater's Bible and other references she ordered up from the book store in Diagon before school started tormented the Gryffindor Quidditch team by running them through their paces.

Needless to say they were very happy to see Lord Potter escorting in his charges James, Sirius and Remus.

Severus was dead tired when they returned five days after term started.

Lily stood and opened her arms.

James hugged her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder.

Sirius was distraught and collapsed heavily on the bench beside Lily.

Severus normally played nice with his house but Remus look a bit broken. He rose ignoring the whispers and hisses. Taking sure strides he crossed the Great Hall and met Remus at Ravenclaw's table.

Remus pulled him close, holding him tightly. His voice low and hard to hear, "I missed you so much."

Severus hugged him back, "Same here. Don't worry we took care of everything."

The Gryffindor team begged James not to leave them to Lily again.

James laughed a little, "What did she do?"

"She's a taskmaster. For a girl who can't even fly she's brutal…." One of James' chasers Robert King whinged.

It wasn't exactly common knowledge but the Kings and the McGonagalls were related to their Head of House. They were intricate part of their team.

"Remus' Prefect duties Severus took those on."

Remus nuzzled him, "Thank you."

"I only did what any decent friend would in this situation." Severus muttered.

Head Girl Demeter Lovegood of Ravenclaw and Head Boy Sanctus Malfoy of Slytherin approached to give their condolences and to welcome them back.

Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect Cador Weasley praised Lily, "She has done well recently, both as a prefect and an honorary captain of the House Team. You know James you really ought to incorporate her strategies and team building exercises. Where she got those fill in Beater for Black and Lupin I don't know or even a Chaser. For a girl who can't fly she sure knows a lot about Quidditch."

James blushed, "She did what any good friend would do. I am glad my team didn't suffer in my absence from boredom."

Lily stammered, "It's all a matter of reading the right books."

"I see. Speaking of which can I borrow some of them? I've become quite interested in the subject." Cador asked surprising them.

"Only if I get to read them." James insisted.

Lily sighed, "They are orderable from Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade.'

Cador nodded, "Then I shall merely request the titles so I can have copies myself."

"Then my lovely doe I would like to borrow them and have your notes from practices I know you took them."

Lily turned pink, "I did…"

"You are Merlin sent the two of you. Best friend ever." James grinned, but his eyes were still sad.

Charlus Potter made his way to the Gryffindor table after speaking with the Headmaster and their Head of House.

"Be good boys and study hard. I expect great things for you. Thank you both for looking out for my boys and filling in for them." Charlus said quietly.

He looked so lost and as if he was wasting away.

It was sad…

Then he was gone.

Lily had a horrid feeling he wasn't long for this world either…


	21. Heart-aching news

Chapter 21- Heart-aching news

 

They were studying in the library when a slightly familiar house elf appeared at James’ side.

 

The house elf was weeping, twisting their pillowcase into tatters. “Master…oh Master…”

 

James turned white, “Gia?”

 

“Master Charlus be gone.”

 

“Gone? Gone how?” Lily asked, touching James’ arm.

 

“Master di…” the elf bawled.

 

Lily nodded, “I worried for him. He seemed so lost at the prospect of his beloved passing, that I thought he might not last so long.”

 

James buried his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

 

Remus and Severus looked away.

 

Neither of them had parents who seemed to care about them. They had liked James’ parents and it was obvious that even parental affection wasn’t strong enough to hold Lord Potter to this world even though James needed him.

 

Lily took James’ hand, tugging him out of the library and in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Once they were safely in the forest James let out a howl.

 

He was normally a prankster person who kept his emotions mostly to himself…

 

James fell to his knees, howling and beating the dirt. “How could he do this? How could he leave me? Damn him! He knew I still needed him! I’m only sixteen; I’m not even an adult yet! I want my parents.”

 

Lily let him rage out his grief, her own face streaked with tears.

 

She could understand the idea of loving your spouse so much that you couldn’t live without them but shouldn’t you put your child’s needs before your own? James was late born but surely he was as precious as he claimed. How could Charlus have left him? Who would look after James?

 

James turned to her, his face covered in dirt and tears, “You won’t leave me too will you?”

 

Lily drew him into her arms and with a conjured wet flannel she washed his face, “No. I wouldn’t leave you. We’ll all be here for you; Sirius, Severus, Remus and myself. Perhaps, even Peter if we tried to be kinder to him.”

 

“Bother Peter. Bother everyone; you’re the only person who truly matters.” James grumbled.

 

“That’s only because you love me in a different way then you love them. You love them like brothers, I’m different.”

 

“I love you because I want to bond to you and raise a family.”

 

Lily covered his face with kisses, “You better ask my daddy first. I’m old-fashioned that way. Your mom gave me all that pretty jewellery but I expect a ring from you James.”

 

“You sure it’s okay?” James frowned, “We’re only sixteen.”

 

“If you even think about taking back that proposal James Potter; me and my doe will find another stag.”

 

James tackled her to the forest floor and tickled her, “Damn Lily however did I deserve you?”

 

Lily laughed a light clear sound like a bell, “You don’t. I’m way out of your league just ask my dad.”

 

“Others would argue it’s the other way around.” James warned.

 

“Well we don’t have to listen to them do we? Our friends can be happy for us.” Lily corrected him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Not yet but with you around, I’m getting there.” James said kissing her again.

 

“The first thing we’ll do if I get pregnant is figure out who can take care of them if we can’t.” Lily said softly.

 

“A blind person could tell that Remus plans to propose to Severus.” James smirked. “I don’t think that any child would be badly off with them as parents.”

 

“They deserve a family as much as anyone…” Lily said letting James’ fingers play with her auburn hair.

 

“Then we’ve settled it…a shame that I don’t know who would look out for me…” James said quietly.

 

A throat cleared in the trees.

 

“Yes?” James growled.

 

“We could ask Uncle Alphard. He doesn’t kow-tow to mother. He runs a private detective agency. He wouldn’t mind I’m sure.” Sirius said stiffly.

 

Lily grinned, “Well at least its family you know right?”

 

Severus was technically a ward of an aunt he’d never met…

 

“Trust a witch to see the brighter side even during Dark days.” Sirius snarked, “You two coming back to the Tower?”

 

“Sure.” James stood banishing the dirt from the both of them before offering his arm to Lily.

 

Lily accepted his arm and rest her head on his shoulder, she’d keep an eye on him but surely they’d only grow stronger despite this set back.

 


	22. Slightly more cheerful developments

Chapter 22- Slightly more cheerful developments

 

Sirius good as his word wrote to his mother’s nearest brother, Alphard.

 

He crowed when he read the reply that arrived two days after his owl. “Yes! He said he’d take us in, all three of us. He lives in London and isn’t home much but he’ll take charge of us. Uncle Alphard said he’s already filed a will with Gringotts making me his heir. So even if Mother really did disown me, he says I’ll be taken care of. Uncle Alphard wants us to spend the spring holidays with him if we can take the time from revising…”

 

James coughed, “That’s kind of him.”

 

“He thinks mother’s gone soft in the head and he’s doing it to spite her.” Sirius whispered.

 

Severus came with a letter himself, making his way to Gryffindor table, “My Aunt said that my grandfather died two days hence and if I’ll present myself over spring holidays she’d see that I was emancipated to take charge of the family. As the sole male heir I’m the next Head of the Prince Family. She counsels me to change my name to Prince.”

 

Remus smirked, “Severus Prince is a far superior name then Severus Snape.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to be a Snape.” Peter grumbled.

 

“Prince is a worthier name even if his mother tied her blood to a less then worthy person.” Remus shrugged. “We would like to try to reclaim his family’s honour by being worth of it. I’m not a pureblood myself but I am at least a Halfblood. Perhaps, our children would be worthy of reclaiming the bloodline.”

 

Peter mumbled under his breath as he stuffed his face.

 

If he paid as much attention to his studies as he did his food, he would have better marks…

 

James finished his meal early and leaned over a sketch book; sketching, grumbling, erasing and scratching out when dissatisfied.

 

Lily tried to peek at the book.

 

James scowled and covered it with his arms, “No peeking.”

 

“What are you up to? Another prank in the works?” Cador Weasley teased.

 

James snorted, “No. Something more important.”

 

“Oh?” Lily asked raising an eyebrow. “What would that be?”

 

“You still at it?” Sirius chuckled, “He’s designing an engagement ring. He wants it to be perfect.”

 

Lily kissed his cheek, “You’re a dear.”

 

“I’m a stag.”

 

“Wrong dear, dear.” Lily teased, “A stag is a deer you goose.”

 

“Gander.” James smirked.

 

“I’ve taken a gander and find you…suitable.”

 

“Ah! The word sparing. Save me Remus.” Sirius groaned.

 

“Not a chance you scoundrel.” Remus snickered. “Perhaps, I ought to consider ring designs myself.”

 

Severus blushed…

 

“Merlin! Will I never see a bachelor above sixteen again?” Sirius bemoaned.

 

“I’ve not been a true bachelor since I set eyes on Lily.” James snorted leaning over his sketchbook again.

 

“I’ve had eyes only for Sev since our first meeting.” Remus snickered. “You’re the odd man out. Maybe you should reform…”

 

“Me? Reform? Not on your life. I enjoy myself far too well to be a steady beau.” Sirius sneered.

 

“Play around too much and you’ll find yourself alone, trapped in marriage or warded out by protective fathers.” James muttered.

 

Sirius shrugged, “I’m not a Potter or a wolfishly loyal type. I’ve yet to lose my heart, so I think I’ll remain a playful bachelor.”

 

“We’d like to see you happily settled someday.” Lily said affectionately as she ruffled his hair.

 

Sirius pouted and fixed it, “Mothering wench go bother James.”

 

Lily laughed, “I’d do more then mother him.”

 

“I’m trying to concentrate.” James glared at Sirius, “Keep it down. This has to be perfect!”

 

Lily flushed, he was a dear boy when he wanted to be….

 


	23. Meeting Uncle Alphard and Aunt Sofia

Title: Ties of Friendship, bonds of Fate

Pairings: JamesxLily and RemusxSeverus, implied AndromedaxTed

Rating: K to start but future M. Currently probably a T.

Notes: Bound to you Pre-quel. Pre-Harry Potter Era Hogwarts, Marauder era AR/AU.

* * *

Chapter 23- Meeting Uncle Alphard and Aunt Sofia

 

All of them decided despite the approaching exams to go home for the spring holidays.

 

They rode the train together with Remus and James in a corner designing rings.

 

Severus and Lily were studying as usual while Sirius curled up with his personal copy of the Beater’s Bible leaning against the bench Remus and James were on.

 

Peter was sleeping beneath the train window.

 

Severus and Lily were still playfully trying to catch glimpses of the rings but their Lions were not happy when they were ‘caught’. The devotion that James and Remus were showing in their quest for the perfect ring made them feel quite cherished.

 

Lily had parents who adored one another and well, she wanted that for herself.

 

Severus on the other hand didn’t have that and was ashamed of his jealousy of Lily and James’ parents.

 

The train ride was uneventful…

 

At lunch time James rose, stretched and retrieved a picnic basket packed by the Hogwarts elves.

 

Lily helped him divide the food between the six of them.

 

After which Lily and Severus curled up to nap, Peter having already dozed off following stuffing himself.

 

Sirius likewise slept with his Beater’s Bible as a pillow, leaving Remus and James to argue over the rings once more in heated whispers.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus woke when the train slowed, he shook Lily gently, “We’re approaching King’s Cross.” He rose and went to wake Remus; he knelt at his lover’s feet and rest his hands on Remus’ thighs.

 

Remus woke yawning and tostled his hair fondly.

 

Sirius groaned, “Get a room you two.”

 

Severus blushed.

 

Remus lifted his chin, “He jests love. He is jealous of us.”

 

Sirius scoffed, “Jealous of you? I love Severus not, yet show him kindness because of my affection for Remus.”

 

James playfully shoved him, “I hope one day to see you so besotted.”

 

Sirius snorted, “You jest.”

 

Lily shook her head, “We do wish for you to be loved and to love.”

 

They took their things and got ready to leave the train as it came to a stop.

 

James laced his fingers with Lily’s and they left the compartment together followed by Peter and Sirius.

 

Remus kissed Severus deeply, “It will all be okay. Write me or floo me if you need me. You know I’ll come.”

 

Severus hugged him, “I promise.”

 

They finally left the train, to find James, Lily, and Sirius with Lily’s parents, younger prettier witch who vaguely resembled Severus’ mother and a gentleman who looked like an older Sirius.

 

James called out, “Remy! Sev! Get over here.”

 

Remus tugged Severus over to the others he bowed to the unfamiliar woman, “Lady Sofia?”

 

The imperious woman nodded, eying Severus intently, “You must be Severus.” Then she turned to Remus, “You have the look of a Lupin.”

 

Remus nodded, “Remus Lupin my Lady.”

 

“The Malfoy heir informs me that you have intentions towards my nephew.” Sofia frowned.

 

Remus grinned, “Only the most honourable. I want to prove myself worthy of the House of Prince. I’m a prefect this year and I have high marks. Not as high as Severus and Lily but I do quite well especially in my favoured subjects but Potions remains something I can only do well if partnered with someone like your nephew. He could have passed his potions OWL ages ago and he’s a fine prefect.”

 

Sofia sniffed, “I suppose you might prove to be worthy, a far worthier choice than my disgraced sister’s spouse. I will refrain from deciding on whether you are deserving of such honour at present. Come along Severus, we have much to discuss.”

 

“So Severus will not be attending Easter services?” Hugh Evans frowned.

 

Sofia sneered, “I see no reason to subject him to Muggle nonsense.”

 

Severus sighed, “Aunt Sofia, I don’t mean to be rude but the Evans’ have always been kind to me. They have driven me here every year and let me stay last summer when I was ill. They have done more for me than my parents; please you don’t have to like them but don’t insult them. Lily is my friend and I owe her a lot.”

 

“Very well.” Sofia sniffed, taking Severus’ arm, “We’re leaving.”

 

Severus was less than pleased but considering what he gained enough.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus was a bit disturbed by the manner in which Sofia Prince had treated Lily’s parents but had quietly let Severus handle it and he’d been a bit smug about how Severus defended his friend’s family.

 

Finally Alphard spoke up, “Alphard Black, the consort of Elaine Bones, I went to school with your father Remus. Walburga has little use for me because I joined my blood to a Hufflepuff who allows me run a private investigation like company. I have rubbed off on my daughter Amelia who is a fine Hit Wizard and is a thorn in her precious dark lord’s side. It would please me to have two fine aspiring Aurors in my custody. I am surprised that your father doesn’t take them in thought Remus, then again the Lupin family has fallen on hard times. Didn’t Charlus ask you to befriend Remus James?”

 

James nodded, “Yes he did, he said we were cousins but didn’t really explain.”

 

Alphard sighed, “I suppose he was too distracted with Aunt Dorea so ill. You see you aren’t just cousins, you are first cousins. Your father Remus is well was Charlus’ younger brother. I suppose given that his elder sister Matilda has joined blood with the Parkinson family he wouldn’t have wanted you in their custody. I agreed to take custody but according to Gringotts I was already given it. Since I am close in blood to Walburga who has the closest to claim to the both James and Sirius she won’t complain to much.”

 

“So what are you doing about me?” Remus frowned.

 

Alphard smirked, “I’ll bring Sofia around, don’t worry. I have plans don’t forget I was in Slytherin the same as her. I went to school with her father Marcellus; although he was ahead of my something like Lucius and yourselves. My bonded’s mother Lyconis was her grandfather Regulus’ elder sister. I have plenty of ways of convincing Sofia into agreeing to your betrothal. As for you Remus, I’ll be taking over your Hogwarts’ expenses just as Uncle Charlus did. I will make arrangements for your future; do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?”

 

Remus nodded, “I’d like to go into Defence and specialise in Dark Creatures. My grandfather Lyall Lupin was amazing, I read about him.”

 

Alphard nodded, “The capture of the Screaming Bogey of Strathtully, that was one of the reasons that my Great-Uncle Sirius agreed to the bonding between my Aunt Dorea and Charlus, Lyall was his sire.”

 

Remus and James frowned.

 

 “No wonder we are so close,” James smirked, “we’re close kin. Closer than Sirius and I are. I am proud to have you as a cousin Remus.”

 

Sirius sniffed, “Explains why you took his side when I was being an idiot.”

 

Remus shrugged, “It was partially because of his affection for Lily.”

 

“I wonder what Lily’s bloodline is?” Alphard mused, “As a Muggleborn she had to get her magic from somewhere…”

 

Lily grinned, “I’d like to know myself.”

 

“I’ll see about brewing a potion to find that out.” Alphard offered.

 

Lily blushed, “I would ever so grateful.”

 

“Well, I should take these boys with me.” Alphard said fishing a handkerchief out of his pocket and tapping it, “Portus. Grab on boys.”

 

James kissed Lily’s cheek, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Lily blushed, feeling her father’s glower. “Be good you brat.”

 

Then the three grabbed the handkerchief and disappeared.

 

Leaving Lily alone on the platform with her parents.

 

“So what is going on between you and this James?” Hugh grumbled.

 

“We’re sort of dating?” Lily said quietly.

 

Hugh glared, “What happened to him asking my permission?”

 

Lily sighed, “If it makes you feel any better, he’s been arguing with Remus about designing the perfect ring. He knows he has to ask you first. He did ask me already and I said yes.”

 

Hugh gasped. “How could you? You promised. You’re still a baby! How can you even think about getting married at sixteen?”

 

“Only if you say yes.” Lily amended.

 

“Well that’s better…” her mother Rose said touching Hugh’s back, “You are still too young.”

 

“Not in the magical world.” Lily stammered, “We can get married anytime after twelve with parental consent, and at seventeen, we can technically marry of our own free will.”

 

“You’re our daughter.” Hugh frowned.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t dare marry without your consent Daddy, even if I love James.” Lily reassured him.

 

“You wouldn’t marry if I said no?” Hugh asked hopefully.

 

Lily sighed, “I want to be James’ wife and I want to give him children. So I would hope you’d agree. I don’t want kids immediately; I’d like to wait a little while.”

 

Rose smiled, “I think that is very admirable, even if James has money you should consider your own future before you have kids. I think it would be a shame to waste a mind like yours. I want more for you then just a housewife.”

 

“You’re a housewife.” Lily frowned.

 

Rose nodded, “Yes but with you both at school, I am very active in the parish. I want you to have a career if you can. I wish I’d gone to university sometimes but I am happy with my lot. I still want more for you. You should see the world before you start a family.”

 

Hugh was still pouting.

 

“Come on Hugh.” Rose said linking her arm through his, “We should go; it’s a long drive to Cokeworth.”

 

The three Evans left Platform Nine and Three-Quarters together…

 

Yet, it was strange to be leaving without Severus...

 

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. Princes at Merrivale Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus settles into his new home and meets his Prince relations?

Chapter 24- Princes at Merrivale

 

Severus’ first thought after arriving at Merrivale Manor the family seat of the Princes was that it was huge.

 

Why in Salazar’s name had his mother left here?

 

“Severus do keep up I don’t want to have the house elves looking for you all the time. Since you are sixteen it wouldn’t do to have you in the nursery wing so I had a room in the family wing prepared. This is your home and while we have house elves I do expect you to be tidy.”

 

Severus shrugged, “I did much of the cleaning at home. I don’t expect to be waited on.”

 

“Hmph, the house elves will want to look after you. I suppose we should join my uncle’s family for the observation of the spring equinox. I may vanish on occasion; I have been serving as the Head of the Prince family since father took ill. He had a stroke after learning of my sister marrying a Muggle and delivering his child.”

 

Severus flinched, “I am sorry that my existence has been such a trial, I never meant to be a problem.”

 

“Since I have no child and when Uncle Aurelius bonded to Madam Burbage, he gave up all claim to the Prince Estate, you would be the only heir. Thank Salazar you were born under a legal contract even if it was to a Muggle sire.” Sofia muttered darkly. “While I was considering emancipating you early I would have to see if you have what it takes to hold our Wizengamot seat or our Governorship. While you would be inheriting, I am unsure of your suitability for politics.”

 

Severus shrugged, “I have little interest in politics.”

 

“Hmph.” Sofia sniffed, “Lolly will take you to your rooms. Eventually I will have to, I suppose, escort you to our family’s potions lab. Princes are known for two things our skills at brewing and our heightened mental magic abilities.”

 

Severus had to say he didn’t really like her and was more then happy to be separated from her…

 

XooooooX

 

Severus was surprised to be informed that they were having company for dinner…

 

He frowned, “Really?”

 

Aunt Sofia nodded sharply, “My godfather, your great uncle Aurelius is coming with his family.”

 

“We have more family?” Severus asked nervously.

 

Sofia sniffed, “You didn’t really think that the two of us and my embarrassment of a sister are the last of the House of Prince did you?”

 

Severus shrugged, “I don’t really know, we could have been.”

 

“Honestly…” Sofia said under her breath.

 

Severus reluctantly followed the witch, he just hoped that his other relations were more…personable then Aunt Sofia.

 

Sofia led him to what was presumably the main floo room and Severus followed along like a dutiful ‘chick’ even if it stuck in his metaphorical craw.

 

No sooner had they entered the room then the floo lit up.

 

Out of the floo emerged a man who looked quite a bit like himself…

 

Then came three vaguely familiar teenage blondes and one dark-haired teenage witch along with an older but unfamiliar blonde witch.

 

“Sofia.” The wizard said after he escorted his family out of the floo. “So this is Eileen’s son? He is extraordinarily of Prince stock. I can tell from here, out of my four daughters only one is a Prince…”

 

Sofia nodded, “This is Severus, Uncle Aurelius. I’ve filed for him to be added to the House of Prince as Severus Antonius Prince.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you Severus. This is your Great-Aunt Hope Amnity Burbage and my Bondmate. Our daughters Faith Amaltheia, Constance Agrippina and Charity Chryseis Burbage; Faith and Connie are in Ravenclaw while Charity is a Hufflepuff. Irma Prudence Prince is a year ahead of you in Slytherin, so it is understandable if our Irma is a bit more familiar to you.” Aurelius said with a booming sort of welcome that reminded Severus strangely of Sirius’ Uncle Alphard.

 

“My Aurelius is a Senior Hit Wizard and you may call me Aunt Hope, Great-Aunt makes me feel far too old especially when you are of an age with our daughters…” Hope said in a voice that was more relaxed then Aunt Sofia’s.

 

Severus watched Sofia greet his ‘cousins’ with more relaxed emotion then she treated him…

 

To be honest he was a little jealous…

 

To his surprise, Uncle Aurelius threw an arm around his shoulders, “So tell me about yourself Severus.”

 

“He is under the patronage of the Honorable Lucius Malfoy who claims that he is being courted by the Lupin grandson of George Potter and Lyall Lupin.” Sofia said stiffly.

 

“A Lupin? While they aren’t a titled family, it seems that they are still extant. Lyall is certainly infamous in Magical Creature circles due to his gift with trapping boggarts. Given that Marrok bonded beneath him, it would be difficult for Lyall’s grandson to bond to anyone. Not many would consider Eileen’s son a worthy match given his sire.” Aurelius shrugged. “Pardon me goddaughter but I was addressing Severus in hopes of getting to know him.” Aurelius chided.

 

“Unlike us, he’s not indestructible. I can find no record of his being properly Wiccaned, an oversight that we can’t correct given that he is definitely over the age of two.” Sofia muttered.

 

“Eileen was never one for conventions.” Aunt Hope shrugged.

 

They had made their way out of the main floo room by now and into the family dining room.

 

Aunt Sofia sat between his cousins Faith and Constance at one end of the table with his Uncle Aurelius taking the opposite end. Aunt Hope and himself were gently steered to sitting on either side of Uncle Aurelius leaving Irma to set beside him and Charity to sit between Constance and Aunt Hope.

 

Dinner was ham and spring vegetables…

 

Severus wasn’t used to eating like this away from Hogwarts and the Evans’ table…

 

Severus was asked about his classes, his future endeavours, his status as a prefect and just how serious the Lupin heir was…

 

Severus nervously admitted that James and Remus were or had been designing betrothal and bonding rings.

 

Which Aunt Sofia thought was presumptuous while Uncle Aurelius thought was quite telling about Remus Lupin’s intentions…

 

Severus thought he might actually come to like Uncle Aurelius if not respect him as well...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Of La Mancha and Cokeworth

Chapter 25- Of La Mancha and Cokeworth

 

It was a bit strange to floo into Sirius’ Uncle Alphard’s home; Maison de La Manche that he shared with his in-laws, his Bonded and their children.

 

They were met by his son, Sirius’s first cousin Edgar Atlas Bones who was seven years his elder and a former Hufflepuff despite Sirius’ mother Walpurga being the eldest sibling.

 

Sirius knew that Edgar was bonded to former Gryffindor ‘Marlene’ McKinnon but he was surprised to find a baby in his arms.

 

“This is my grandson Earie Erus.” Alphard said magnaniously.

 

Sirius frowned, “Edgar is it yours? I heard that Marlene is in Hit Wizard training…how could you have a kid…”

 

Edgar blushed, “Well you see…I carried Earie…”

 

Sirius coughed, “Well that would explain why mother won’t mention it. Female entailed line or not, I think the very idea that any nephew of hers would willing carry a child would irritate her. Then again most things irritate her…”

 

It wasn’t that Walpurga Black disapproved of bent couples having children, she disapproved of any male blood related to her being subserviant to anyone. Which wasn the main reason she disapproved of his father because he was weak…

 

Regulus had inherited that weakness of character, the only thing that Sirius inherited from his mother was an inability to accept that character trait in others.

 

“We’ll let Edgar put Earie down for his nap and I’ll show you to your rooms. Your Aunt Elaine is at the Ministry for a Wizengamot session I believe.”

 

Sirius, James and Remus followed Alphard who showed them their rooms.

Alphard patted Remus on the shoulder, “Don’t worry son I’ll see to it that Sofia agrees to your bonding if I have to drag your anti-social grandfather out of the wilds and force him to handle your betrothal proposal.”

 

Once Remus was alone in his new bedroom he frowned, he’d never met his grandfather Lyall…

 

His father bonded to a Muggle against his wishes and they never spoke again.

 

His mother fell ill just after he started at Hogwarts and he was asked to spent the holidays with his Uncle Charlus’ family before he started his Fifth Year because his presence was detrimental to his mother’s health. It was the first time he’d been informed that he was James’ cousin…

 

James had thought he already knew it so he never brought it up…

 

He was angry with his father, how could he deny him his family because he was pissed off with his own father?

 

Uncle Charlus never once mentioned his father, Remus’ grandfather being alive either. It was all so infuriating…

 

Remus promised himself that he would _never_ turn his back on family for any reason.

 

Determined to prove his determination to bond to Severus, Remus took out his sketchbook and returned to trying to design just the right rings.

 

XooooooX

 

April 17, 1976

 

Aunt Sofia wasn’t going to let him go to the Evans…

 

So he went around her and firecalled his great uncle Aurelius who talked her around to it.

 

Aunt Sofia point blank refused to bring him to Wales so Uncle Aurelius had to.

 

He was able to give the man the same apparition coordinates that Charlus Potter used and then led him to Lily’s house.

 

Severus greeted enthusiastically by Lily who pouted about missing her best friend.

 

Petunia scowled at him before ignoring him.

 

Uncle Aurelius introduced himself to Mrs. Evans who promised to take good care of him and thanked him profusely for bring him.

 

You would think the world would come to an end if he missed Holy Week services at St. Anne’s…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	26. The Loneliest Summer

Chapter 26

 

Because Aunt Sofia wouldn’t let Remus visit, Uncle Aurelius felt sorry for him and had hooked his bedroom floo up to the Floo Network but only for Firecalls not transportation…

 

It was summer and they had sat their exams weeks ago…

 

Severus missed having Remus’ arms around him.

 

They talked during the day but their chats at night was for a different purpose…

 

Remus had one thing on his mind during their late night floo calls not that Severus really minded…

 

The flames flashed green and Remus’ voice came from the floo.

 

“Are you there baby?”

 

Remus’ deep familiar voice sent a shiver down Severus’ spine and he blushed, calling out softly, “Yes…”

 

“Come close Sev…”

 

Severus knelt in front of the floo naked; his entire body was flushed with embarrassment…

 

Lily pretended she’d never seen his scarred body but Remus wanted his real self not the glamoured one.

 

Remus’ voice was deep and hoarse as he spoke, “Good…so beautiful…”

 

Severus shivered again.

 

“Close your eyes for me and listen to my voice. Do exactly as I say, you will won’t you Sev?”

 

Obediently, Severus let his eyes fall shut.

 

“So good…now massage your tits for me…”

 

Normally Severus would have protested calling his underdeveloped pectorals ‘tits’ but this was too erotic.

 

Remus ordered him to lick his thumbs and draw them over his nipples before pinching and twisting them.

 

The last three orders made Severus so hard that he trembled all over with need.

 

“Now trail your right hand down your body all the way to your prick.”

 

Being ordered like this was different but it made it more then mere masturbation. Why? Because Severus was doing this to please his lover…

 

“Now grab your prick but pull your foreskin back and only touch your bare cock head with your thumb. Circle the slit in slow sweeping motions…”

 

It was almost possible to imagine it was Remus touching him; Severus obediently caressed his cockhead with his thumb, whimpering at the sensation.

 

“Remus…”

 

“Yes Sev?”

 

“More…I need more…”

 

“Do you have that small toy I bought you by owl before we left Hogwarts?”

 

Severus nodded mutely.

 

“I want to watch you prepare yourself…”

 

Shyly Severus summoned the lube and the toy, “Only because its you…I wouldn’t do this for my pleasure…”

 

Remus smirked, “We like the sound of that…do you ever touch yourself thinking about me?”

 

Severus hung his head, “I prefer you with me…”

 

Remus chuckled, “I’m rather pleased that you want me with you before you attempt to be pleasured…”

 

“I don’t like masturbating…” Severus pouted, “I’m just not that sort of person…”

 

Remus licked his lips, “That’s alright baby…come on…let me see you finger yourself…”

 

Nervously, Severus lay on his back, his legs spread so Remus could see him prepare himself. He dipped his fingers into the potion of lube and stroked his entrance to slick it up.

 

“Push one finger inside your arse Sev…” Remus’ voice was thick with lust.

 

Severus gasped as he felt his finger enter his arse, it was a bit awkward but he would do nearly anything for Remus. Remus really was his pillar of support…

 

“Thrust it in…I want you to use it to fuck yourself…tell me when you need more…”

 

Severus moaned as he fucked himself with his own finger, it didn’t take long before he was begging. “Remus please…”

 

“Please what baby?” Remus teased.

 

“I need more…” it was nearly emasculating to beg, he would only do so if they were alone, which they were. He couldn’t do such a thing in company…

 

Remus chuckled, “Go ahead but only one…”

 

Severus let out a satisfied gasp of pleasure as he slid a second finger into his arse, “Yes…”

 

“Keep your fingers slow and steady…”

 

It was difficult to obey but Severus wanted to please Remus…

 

“I wish you were here…” he whispered.

 

It was so unfair that his aunt wouldn’t let Remus over.

 

Remus’ voice was soft, “I know baby…at least I can still comfort you and help you find pleasure…”

 

Severus returned to fucking himself with his fingers, “Ah!”

 

“Do you want another finger or the toy?” Remus drawled.

 

“Want you…” Severus whimpered.

 

“I wish I was there to touch you Sev, to hold you...this is all I can give you love.”

 

Severus swallowed and begged, “May I use the toy?”

 

Remus smirked, “Of course. I want to see it.”

 

Severus shakingly removed his fingers from his arse and covered the toy with lube before pushing it inside himself moaning.

 

He lay there gasping until a breathless Remus spoke.

 

“I want you to tap the toy with your wand to start it moving.”

 

Severus obeyed and then fell back on the rug as he moaned and thrashed at the feeling of the toy thrusting inside his arse even as it vibrated.

 

He gasped, “Remus...I’m so close...”

 

“Come, I want to see you come.” Remus gasped out in a way that made it clear that he was wanking.

 

Severus came with a high-pitched cry that he would deny later, his seed erupting all over himself and the rug he was lying on.

 

They both were breathing heavily.

 

As Severus recovered, he ached all the more for Remus’ arms around him. Shakingly he reached for his wand to turn the toy off.

 

“I miss you...” He whispered faintly.

 

Remus sighed, “We know that Sirius’ Uncle Alphard is talking with your Great Uncle Aurelius, they both are supportive. I’m sure that they’ll bring your aunt around...”

 

Severus had felt less than welcome from his Aunt but her Uncle’s family were seemingly nice people.

 

He wasn’t sure if he would count Irma who was a year ahead of him in Slytherin as a friend but they were family...

 

Faith and Constance were four years ahead of Severus and in Ravenclaw, like Remus he was a bit unnerved by the news of having close blood cousins.

 

Charity was a mousy blonde Hufflepuff in Regulas’ year, so Severus didn’t see much cause for them to mingle.

 

Not that he had anything against Hufflepuffs but he wasn’t very social.

 

Severus barely had the energy to cast a refresher charm on himself, a cleaning charm on the rug and summon a light blanket.

 

The last thing he remembered before drifting to sleep was Remus wishing him good night.

 

XooooooX

 

James had to suffer through lectures on the duties of a title family’s firstborn from Sirius’ Aunt Elaine as well as be expected to show dedication to his studies and finish his summer homework early.

 

Once their homework was finished, James and Remus could return to their ring sketches...

 

Unlike Remus, James could write Lily every day and not have any complaints because the Bones family had plenty of owls between them who were always eager for a delivery.

 

Severus was only allowed to send one letter to Remus a week and receive the same, apparently his aunt was old-fashioned or something.

 

Aurelius Prince-Burbage and Alphard sometimes snuck Severus extra letters but Sofia didn’t approve of Remus anymore than she seemed to approve of Severus.

 

Both James’ friends were deemed too Muggle for her taste and James knew that their halfblood status would keep many from considering Severus as a possible bondmate for their child because of that despite being the Prince heir.

 

Sofia didn’t know that Remus was a werewolf and they’d taken great pains not to inform her.

 

Sirius hadn’t told his Uncle Alphard either, the three of them would go camping for the full moon. Between James’ stag form and Sirius’ wolfhound they kept Remus in check.

 

Alphard thought that camping was good for them, that it would teach them some amount of self-reliance and the woods surrounding the Maison de La Manche were safe so he didn’t mind at all.

 

It made it easier to hide Remus’ alter ego Moony which was important to James, even more so when he was blood.

 

He missed Lily but he was almost happy with his ring design...

 

Given the closeness between Severus and Lily, Remus and James had come to the conclusion that they would appreciate having similar rings so that was what they were collaborating on.

 

A joint bonding might not be amiss either, James liked Severus and once he let himself get to know the Slytherin he learned that he was a great guy and more reliable a friend then Sirius who was very much like his Animagus form.

 

Towards the end of August, Uncle Alphard would fetch lily and they would spend the rest of the summer together. Uncle Alphard promised to close his office to take them school for their books and things for next year.

 

Their OWL results were due soon and James a bit nervous, not like Remus or Lily who were still dissecting the exams in their letters.

 

Remus wrote to Lily a lot because he was lonely without his mate, James understood his pain easier than Sirius who was corresponding with no less than three witches.

 

He really hoped that Sirius found someone...

 

XooooooX

 

Lily finished her own homework early, spending her time with her mother in the garden and writing her friends.

 

Writing to Severus directly was difficult, his Aunt didn’t believe that non-family males should write a woman if they weren’t engaged.

 

It was as if she wanted to cut his relations with anyone remotely Muggle out of his life.

 

Remus seemed so hurt that he wasn’t allowed to exchange more than a letter a week with his mate.

 

If it weren’t for Sirius’ Uncle Alphard and Severus’ Great Uncle Aurelius, they would have no support.

 

They apparently floo-called every night but as a werewolf, Lily just knew he needed to physically touch his mate and Sofia wouldn’t let Remus visit or let Severus go to see their friends.

 

Her letters to Severus were usually enclosed in letters from James or Remus, while Sirius had stopped being a jerk to Sev, he still wasn’t quite Sev’s friend.

 

Besides he was still probably writing dirty letters to his female acquaintances the twit.

 

Lily wanted him to actually fall in love, even if he was a jerk Sirius deserved to be loved...

 

Poor Severus was trapped in that huge house alone...

 

At least it had a potions lab and a library that he had access to...

 

Lily missed him almost as much as James, she really hoped that Sofia Prince came around because she was hurting Severus...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	27. Darkest hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' depression worsens and his friends grow more concerned.

Chapter 27- Darkest hours

 

Even with the support of Alphard, Lucius and Severus’ great-uncle Aurelius, it seemed that nothing would move Sofia Prince to give Severus and Remus more contact...

 

Severus felt as if he were truly imprisoned in a gilted cage, he wanted to escape this fancy house. He would renounce his inheritance if he could be visited by Remus or could openly owl Lily...

 

Severus wasn’t even allowed to invite James over for a visit or visit his friends, and he was still only allowed to send and receive a certain number of letters a week.

 

He ate little and buried himself in his summer homework, brewing and reading to avoid dealing with his depression.

 

His only acceptable visitors were Lucius, his great uncle and his new healer Hyrum Smythe...

 

Due to Andromeda’s elopement with her Hufflepuff, she was no longer acceptable as his healer.

 

His new healer was gruff and condescending, his aunt referred to the man as that uppity Hufflepuff.

 

Severus rarely remembered to take his potions that Andromeda and now Smythe prescribed. His eating habits had returned to their habitual sporadic nature. Not because he was refused food by an authority figure, rather it was because Severus rarely felt hunger despite the Prince elves attempts to lure him to eat.

 

Severus had become so reliant on his small group of friends that his aunt’s autocratic control had inadvertently caused his already damaged self-worth to spiral.

 

He felt that despite his academic prowess and prefect status that he had no worth, Andromeda’s recommendation that he have a Mind Healer had been ignored.

 

Not that Severus actually cared if he recovered from his years of physical, mental and emotional abuse at this point.

 

How long would his friend bother to be his friend when his guardian refused to allow them contact? Surely, they would become irritated and abandon him at some point...

 

Even Remus wouldn’t be able to accept this state of affairs for long...

 

Severus was emotionally spiralling and he couldn’t find the energy to care.

 

To admit that he was weak was outside his comfort zone and when he did eat it was nibbling on toast or something just as bland.

 

He certainly wasn’t getting adequate nutrition but he couldn’t find it in him to care...

 

XooooooX

 

The closer it came to September, the more worried Remus was...

 

Severus looked thinner when they floo called one another as well as far more tired and pale with each day that passed. Severus had also taken to sitting farther away from the hearth, his voice thin and reedy...

 

Severus had always been terribly thin but he’d gained some healthy weight due to Andromeda’s potions and diet sheet.

 

Something was wrong with his mate and Remus wasn’t welcome at Merrivale Manor, he knew that Severus needed help but his mate wasn’t the type to ask for it. Besides, that Sofia was an ice queen...

 

Remus wondered if she actually cared about Severus beyond the fact that he was the Prince heir...

 

XooooooX

 

Something was terribly wrong with Severus...

 

Lily didn’t know how she knew, she just did.

 

She knew that Andromeda wasn’t looking after his health anymore and that worried her.

 

Over the course of the summer, Severus’ letters had gotten shorter and a bit rambling.

 

She worried all the more when they stopped coming.

 

It was ridiculous that Severus’ Aunt refused to let them have adequate contact with her friend, Sev was the closest she had to a brother.

 

Despite being the youngest in her own family, Lily felt protective and almost maternal of Severus. Despite being blood, Sofia couldn’t love him or care about his needs. Lily knew it and it broke her heart.

 

This wasn’t the sort of saving that he deserved, she just wished that she knew how to help this time...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I'm torn between two outcomes of Severus' current behaviour as a cry for help. What do you think is the most apparent result?


	28. Wrath of the Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Sofia's isolation of Severus from his friends arises

Chapter 28 - Wrath of the Lioness

 

Lily had enough…

 

She took out a charmed mirror and snapped, “James!”

 

Her devoted boyfriend answered at once, “Lily Angel, what can your humble suitor do for you?”

 

Lily sniffed, humble… James didn’t understand the meaning of the word. “I want to speak to your uncle and Severus’ Great Uncle.”

 

“I don’t,”

 

“I do, you send them to get me right now! I’ve had it! I won’t let Severus die, he’s dying James. It’s breaking my heart…” her voice cracked.

 

Severus was her best friend and the closest thing she had to a brother, she couldn’t lose him. It would destroy Remus and she hated it…

 

Lily wasn’t being hysterical, she honestly was certain that Severus was dying and they had to save him.

 

“I’ll floo them, I’ll see if cousin Edgar can get you.” James promised.

 

“Thank you James.” Lily said tearfully.

 

“Don’t cry Lil’s, I’m worried too. We’ll fix this, I don’t know how but we will…”

 

Lily clutched the mirror to her heart and her shoulders shook with silent sobs, Severus was just her friend. How painful was this for Remus?

 

XooooooX

 

James kissed the mirror; he would do as Lily asked. What sort of betrothed would he be if he didn’t help her now? He knocked on cousin Edgar’s study door, “Eddy? Can you fetch Lily? Where is Uncle Alphard?”

 

“Father? I think he’s at the Ministry…”

 

James scowled, “I need him here, quickly.” Then he darted out to floo Severus’ great-uncle.

 

The elder Slytherin was of course in his office in the Department of Magical Law.

 

“Young Master Potter, how can I help you?” Aurelius drawled.

 

“It is Severus sir, Lily she’s got a terrible feeling. He’s getting more depressed due to how things are at Merrivale and she is worried. Please sir, Remus thinks he’s wasting away…”

 

“I knew that Sofia disliked how Eileen shamed the family but she doesn’t need to treat Severus like he’s an illegitimate heir. Sofia’s always been cold but this isolating Severus and limiting a young man that emotionally damaged from his friends as well as lover is cruel. I had hoped, never mind. Apparently, she’s treated Severus like he is going to run away like her sister did but with a lot less reason.”

 

James snorted, “For all his bluster, as Andromeda would put it, Severus hasn’t the testicular fortitude to do such a thing. We’ve got to help him sir…”

 

Severus, the poor boy was beaten and starved by his Muggle sire as well as neglected by his witch mother. Sirius, James’ idiot cousin had attempted to bully his friend and nearly gotten him killed. Only James and Lily working together had saved Severus from dying or bitten by a feral Remus…

 

Aurelius nodded, “I’ll speak with Alphard, I’ve spent enough time with your friend to realise he is quite intelligent and that the House of Prince is lucky to have such an heir. Remus is a wonderful young man who cares deeply for my great nephew and Sofia is a fool for not realising it. Hyrum may be the foremost healer but he had a healer he had a great of respect for as well as trust. No matter what Andromeda’s social faults are, it seems that she is a very talented healer.”

 

James bowed, “Thank you sir.”

 

The floo closed, the fire extinguishing at once.

 

James was afraid to get Remus’ hopes up but this was ridiculous…

 

Sirius ran in panicked, “James!”

 

James sighed, “What?”

 

Sirius gasped, “Remus…he FAINTED! He said that something was wrong with Severus and then he toppled. I barely caught him…”

 

James shook Sirius, “Calm down, where is he?”

 

Sirius blurted out, “Library?”

 

James tore out of the parlour, running through Uncle Alphard’s home Maison de La Manche, Lily was right to be worried.

 

He was only sixteen, this was ridiculous…

 

James hadn’t see Remus this pale and weak, even after a full moon, he had painfully watched Remus suffer knowing that Severus was unhappy. Cradling his friend, James yelled for an elf.

 

A Bones elf appeared, “What Master James be wanting?”

 

“Get Andromeda!”

 

The elf nodded, bowing before vanishing with a soft pop.

 

James sat with Remus’ head in his lap, Lily knew…

 

How his angel know that this might happen, James had no idea but he wondered if it had anything to do with her animagus form’s proneness to pre-cog.

 

Andromeda returned promptly, after taking one look at Remus, she muttered under her breath, “I told that witch! No she couldn’t listen to a bloodtraitor, I was suspicious about this but no one listens to me much to their own peril.”

 

James frowned, “Listened to what?”

 

Andromeda scoffed, “That I had my suspicions that Remus and Severus were soulmates, Remus was nearly as unnerved about his health as your Lily. The only reason that Severus recovered so quickly was because Remus visited nearly every day. Why do you think he had a portkey to Cokeworth?”

 

James gasped soulmates… Remus was so lucky…

 

Although looking as his friend, James worried that it might prove more of a curse than a blessing.

 

An elf appeared, “Master Alphard be headed to Merrivale.”

 

Andromeda shocked them by lifting Remus and demanding to be taken there.

 

James stared at the empty carpet once they were gone. It took a while before he gathered his wits enough to send for Lily…

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda arrived to find Uncle Alphard and a vaguely family familiar elder wizard arguing with that hard-headed witch Sofia Prince.

 

Lucius should have done better to find an appropriate guardian for his young protégé…

 

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to keep away from my nephew bloodtraitor!” Sofia hissed.

 

Andromeda ignored her, “I warned her Uncle Alphard, she did not listen. I treated Severus and watched his condition carefully. Even that young, they were showing signs of being soulmates. Severus is magically and emotional dependant on Remus, Remus is the strong dominant and look at him! Look what you’ve done!”

 

“The House of Prince deserves better than to have my misbegotten nephew tied to the heir of bankrupt House that has Mudblood in its veins.” Sofia sniffed.

 

“Remus is a fine young man Sofia; you would know this if you cared to get to know him.” Alphard protested.

 

“Then you find a suitable match for him!” Sofia retorted coldly. “Only by bonding to someone like the Malfoy heir could our House be redeemed from the mire which my sister’s misstep has immured us.”

 

Remus’ breathing became more shallow and his heartbeat weakened, causing Andromeda to snap, “If you will excuse me, I have a patient to save.”

 

“You are not welcome in my House and Severus is not your patient!” Sofia snapped.

 

Andromeda flounced off, still carrying Remus as she followed her faint connection to Severus’ magic. He felt far weaker than she expected.

 

She used wandless magic to force open Severus’ door, hurrying inside where she found a fevered Severus naked on the marbled floor of his bathroom.

 

He lay there in a puddle of blood and bile; he appeared to have fainted and struck his head.

 

Andromeda cursed, setting Remus on the bedroom floor just outside the bathroom as she examined Severus’ prone shrunken frame.

 

Her patient had been on the road to recovery when he was in her care, now he looked about as fragile as he had when she first examined him.

 

She refused to lose him; she put all of her healing training into cleaning Severus up and treating him.

 

“Remus! Where is,” Lily Evans burst into the apartment, from the sound of his falling to her knees beside Remus. “Merlin, if this is how poorly Remus is, how ill is Sev?” her voice was choked with tears.

 

“Miss Evans, Lily see to it that Severus’ bed is changed. Once he is stable, I have to put them in bed together. Only close contact will help them, I can heal his injuries but not the damage of being separated from his soulmate.”

 

Lily trembled as she stripped the bed with magic, using a scrubbing charm on the mattress before making it with a spell. Her left hand still clutching Remus’ hand, as she desparately willed some of her strength into him.

 

Andromeda levitated her spell-cleaned weaker patient onto a wider conjured stretcher before using magic to place Remus with Severus and pulling them magically to the bed.

 

By this time, trainee member of the Department of Magical Children, former prefect Aurora Greengrass arrived accompanied by Uncle Alphard, Hit Wizard Aurelius Prince, Lady Sofia and Lucius.

 

“Lady Sofia I told you that you were needed to be his guardian not his jailer!” Lucius exclaimed trembling with temperamental magic.

 

“I hoped that an isolated summer would free him from whatever compulsions the Mudblood witch and Lupin boy used. By September he would be free to pursue a more advantageous match.” Sofia sniffed.

 

“I will be recommending that Severus be placed in the custody of Lord Consort Aurelius Prince; it is unseemly that anyone would attempt to separate them. They are Soul bonded are they not? When I retrieved Severus’ file I was surprised to see that he was recognised as bonded since fall of last year.” Aurora said stiffly.

 

Sofia let out a gasp of what seemed to be horror, “Severus bonded? Without ceremony?”

 

Aurelius coughed, “If one is soulbonded then ceremony is unneeded.”

 

“Lord Consort Prince is correct, even I know this.” Lucius muttered darkly.

 

Andromeda watched the unconscious couple, casting diagnostic spells every so often while paying only half a mind to the argument.

 

Lucius seemed to be ignoring Lily Evans, while Uncle Alphard seemed to comfort the shaken witch.

 

“Once their condition stabilises, then we can move them to Merit Manor. I will have a suite prepared and I will ask Faith to see to it that when she and her sisters shop for their own supplies for the year that they acquire those for Severus.” Aurelius offered.

 

“We can do it.” Lily piped up, “Severus, Remus and I share the same classes, we would just need their measurements to order their clothes for the year.”

 

“Remus can stay with you; I did receive permission from his reclusive, workaholic grandfather to stand-in as his guardian for the time being. I agree that Remus and Severus ought to not be separated, as unusual as it is I believe we ought to petition for a bonded student apartment.” Alphard began.

 

Aurelius snorted, “Our Severus is a Slytherin prefect, he already has an apartment.”

 

“Yes, that is within Slytherin.” Andromeda retorted. “That is not a safe place for Remus; I agree that they need an apartment outside their respective Houses. It will be far better for their recovery.”

 

Lucius coughed, “Andromeda has spoken, as unusual as it seems it would be for the best.”

 

Andromeda’s eyes narrowed at Lucius, his interest in the young Prince heir was unusual to say the least.  He paid far more attention to Severus than he did any other younger housemate…

 

It mattered not, Lucius was engaged to Narcissa by his own consent and they would be bonded.

 

Sofia had slunk away, leaving the rest of them to hover behind her.

 

It would be a few hours before Andromeda would consent to moving her patients.

 

Given that she had been sent for and Severus’ new guardian had not objected to her treatment of the heir to his Birth House, Andromeda was certain that she would be able to put Severus back onto the road to recovery.

 

This time she hoped that his guardian _listened_ and arranged for mind healing…

 

Hopefully, this incident would not have long lasting consequences…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. When you wake

Chapter 29

 

Severus woke to a duller version of his nearly omnipresent headache, as well as achingly familiar scents.

 

He cautiously peeked one eye open only to groan and bury his face in an unfamiliar pillow.

 

Damn it all…

 

Not again…

 

_They’re not real!_

 

Severus curled up in a foetal position and rocked slightly, ‘They’re not real, I’m alone…alone…so alone…”

 

“Sev? SEV! Remus wake up before I push you off this bed!”

 

Lily’s voice’s felt like knives to his heart, she wasn’t here…

 

Aunt Sofia wouldn’t let her visit anyway…

 

“Sev? I’m here Sev, please open your eyes.” Remus’ deep voice filling his ears was torturous.

 

“Why? Why? You’re not real! Go away!” Severus whispered shakily.

 

“Oh Sev…” Lily’s voice broke, “I’m sorry, I should have fought harder. This is all my fault…I waited too long…”

 

“Sev please look at me…”

 

“I’m so tired, just leave me alone…” Severus mumbled.

 

“Severus I can’t leave. I won’t leave you…” Remus’ voice teased his ear.

 

Severus flinched.

 

Gentle hands rolled him onto his back, caressing his cheek and hair, “I’m here Sev, I’m real…”

 

“We’re both real…” Lily sniffed.

 

Severus found himself instinctively leaning into Remus’ touch, unwillingly tears filled his eyes. “I just want this to end…this slow gnawing emptiness.”

 

XooooooX

 

_“I just want this to end…this slow gnawing emptiness.”_

 

Remus’ heart twisted, he reached out and shook his mate “Stop this! Look at me, I’m real Sev and I’m here. You’re not alone, I can’t leave you alone. Being alone is what caused this damage, we need each other.”

 

Severus’ eyes opened slowly, spurned on after Remus shook him, his voice trembling with uncertainty, “Remus?”

 

Remus threw his arms around his mate, holding him tightly, “I’m here…”

 

Slowly realization dawned in Severus’ pale drawn face, “Thank you…thank you…I couldn’t handle it if you weren’t real again…”

 

Remus held him tightly, kissing his neck, “I’m here...”

 

Severus’ painfully thin arms entwined themselves around Remus’ neck, “Don’t leave me…”

 

“I won’t. Andromeda said I have to stay with you and I want to…”

 

She also said as much as their soulbond craved sex, they were too weak to do so yet. Remus didn’t care; he had Severus in his arms…

 

XooooooX

 

Lily stayed on the end of the bed where she had curled up after Andromeda delivered them here to Merit Manor where Severus’ new guardian lived with his family.

 

She just wanted to be sure that her friends would be okay, while she wasn’t soulbonded to Severus and Remus, she had sensed Severus weakening and when he blacked out.

 

The accompanying pain had dazed her as well; the longer they were friends the more flashes she got from Severus. Yet she never felt more for him than that of a sister, a majority of her heart belonged to James.

 

She needed this, to be sure that her first friends were recovering well…

 

The panic and pain were melting from Severus’ face; Remus’ worry had lessened but not disappeared.

 

How could Severus’ aunt hurt him like this? As if being betrayed by his parents wasn’t awful enough, his own aunt nearly killed him by ripping Sev’s support system out from under him.

 

It would be sometime before they all recovered from this…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	30. A Secret Never to be Told

Chapter 30- A secret never to be told

 

 

Given the disorientation that Severus suffered after regaining consciousness as well as lingering effects from the separation, Andromeda as well Great Uncle Aurelius’ consent, the three of them were seeing Sirius’ cousin-in-law and Andromeda’s bondmate Ted.

 

Andromeda had insisted prior that Severus see a Mind Healer but Aunt Sofia had ignored her.

 

James wrote to them daily but had respected Severus’ privacy by not visiting. It was two weeks until the beginning of term, so he as well as Severus’ cousins Irma and Charity along with Sirius had picked up their school things.

 

Remus much to Severus’ embarrassment had refused to be separated from him, even following him into the loo where he leaned against the marble top of the vanity or the wall to wait.

 

Since Lily had insisted on sleeping on the divan at the foot of their bed in the apartment that Severus shared with Remus, they had yet to deal with their sexual needs that were a part of the bond.

 

Severus hadn’t received permission from Andromeda to partake in such activities, nor had they asked…

 

After all, they were still recovering from Severus’ collapse due to being separated from his soulmate.

 

According to Ted, all three were showing strain due to Severus’ isolation. Remus and Severus shared a soulbond and were registered as bond to one another since last fall, from the date it was when they shifted into their animagus forms for the first time.

 

Something that Aunt Sofia hadn’t cared to notice, other than retrieving him from Platform 9 3/4 and introducing him to his maternal relations had mostly ignored him, not even expecting him to join her for meals after that first day.

 

The witch hadn’t written or made any attempt to apologize for her treatment, not that it made it any difference…

 

Ted Tonks had yet to determine the connection between Lily and himself, but wasn’t a soulmate bond. After all, they felt more like siblings then anything…

 

There was something comforting about Lily’s presence…

 

She would curl up on the floor in front of the settee in the apartment, the one at Merit Manor was larger than the one he had had at Merrivale, just silently reading while soothing him with her presence.

 

Remus on the other hand would prop himself up on the settee and read aloud while stroking his hair.

 

The longer the three of them were together, the stronger Severus felt…

 

For some reason, no one complained about Lily sharing the apartment…

 

Now sleeping was relaxing in their company to heal rather than wasting away…

 

XoooooX

 

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened, Severus’ cousin Charity peeked in, “Miss Lily? Father and Healer Ted are calling for you.”

 

Lily rose, closing her book silently and leaning over to kiss Severus’ cheek even as she gently squeezed Remus’ shoulder.

 

Severus looked peacefully and much stronger as he lay curled up with his eyes closed in Remus’ lap.

 

Lily was reluctant to leave Severus but she did trust Remus to look after him, they were soulmates after all…

 

So she followed Charity to an unfamiliar door that the shy younger witch knocked on.

 

Charity’s father Aurelius called out, “Enter.”

 

Charity silently opened the door while gesturing for her to enter.

 

Lily slipped in, the door shutting softly behind her. She was surprised to find James and Sirius’ guardian Alphard present along with Aurelius and the Healers Tonks. There was also an older yet vaguely familiar wizard…

 

Aurelius gestured at an empty chair, “My apologies for summoning you so suddenly, we have been discussing things yet have no wish to disturb the young couple and wanted your input on some matters concerning them.”

 

Lily sat in the chair indicated and drawn out by Mind Healer Ted, “How can I help gentlemen and Healer Andromeda?”

 

“According to my investigation, the only magical persons in your village were yourself, Severus and Lady Eileen, who has been removed from that hovel. We have her sister’s punishment to consider,” Alphard began.

 

Aurelius interrupted him, “Usually interfering with a soulbond is punishable by a prison sentence and fines. However, we hoped to avoid a scandal not only for Severus and the House of Prince’s sake but also for Lucius who had hoped to rescue him that hovel.”

 

Lily frowned, “Why not make Sofia responsible for her sister? She can be told that if she cares for her properly than her mistreatment of Severus will be expunged without public punishment. Why are you asking me anyway?”

 

It was Ted who spoke up this time, “I determined the nature of your bond to Severus…”

 

Lily swallowed, “And it is?”

 

“According to your blood you are an Evans who was blood adopted.” Andromeda announced.

 

Lily gasped, “I was what?”

 

Aurelius nodded, “I was surprised as well, a look at the full family tapestry in our Vault at Gringotts shows that you are Severus’ twin.”

 

Lily swallowed, whispered, “Twin?”

 

Alphard nodded, “Before Lady Eileen collapsed, she made some money as a Muggle midwife. Apparently, she delivered your adopted mother’s second child, but it was stillborn. Eileen used the infant’s blood to exchange for yours. We could get little else from her before she went unconscious.”

 

Twins… it explained so much, Lily trembled slightly.

 

“It can be reversed and you would be truly numbered among the Princes.” Aurelius offered.

 

Lily shook her head sadly, “It would devastate my parents who have been so good to us and they would never understand.” She blushed reaching up to touch her hair, “James loves me as I am and it is enough to know how I am tied to Severus. Can I stay the way I am while I live? We can match in death, can’t we?”

 

Lily had spent over sixteen years with auburn hair and piercing green eyes, her adopted parents truly loved her and even accepted Severus. She couldn’t return their love and acceptance by revealing that she wasn’t their real child.

 

“Very well, we will never speak of this again.” Aurelius said quietly.

 

Lily was suspicious that her refusal had hurt the wizard who had helped them.

 

However Alphard spoke up distracting her, “Yet her bonding contract will be written as if she were a Prince Heiress, that ought to not be changed. Muggles they maybe but they have done more for her and her twin than even their Aunt. For James and their future children’s sake, we ought to treat her as if she were of an titled House, after all her brother would want it for her if he knew.”

 

Lily shrugged, “As long as I have James and Severus has Remus, I don’t care over much about details.”

 

Alphard continued, “Speaking of Remus, while I have been seeing to the duties of guardian, Lyall Lupin is the person who ought to have final say as to how the Lupin family wishes your niece to be punished.”

 

“I think that making her responsible for her sister is wise, I just wish to stipulate that she take an unbreakable vow to treat their mother with more care.” Lyall droned.

 

Lily nodded, “Yes, that would be best. His mother has suffered a lot, it would be unfair to have her sister hurt her like she hurt Severus…”

 

The older wizards nodded in agreement and Aurelius promised to see to it.

 

Ted Tonks insisted on adapting their private sessions to deal with her adoption and refusal to be unadopted.

 

Yet they all took a vow of secrecy not to speak of Lily’s true relationship to Severus, unless it was a matter of life or death.

 

The later was thrown in by Lyall who served as binder, this would never be spoke of again…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Why Mother?

Chapter 31- Why mother?

 

They were almost two weeks late to Hogwarts when Andromeda decided they could finally return…

 

Lily asked Ted quietly if Eileen had recovered at all…

 

Ted nodded, “Yes, why?”

 

Lily wrung her hands, “I wanted to talk to her is all…”

 

Ted sighed, “You want to know why? Why you and not Severus?”

 

Lily hung her head.

 

Ted nodded, “Come on, we’ll floo over to the Villa.”

 

They left a note for Aurelius so that he knew where they were going to be.

 

Lily had been sleeping in a nearby room for a few nights. After all she couldn’t stay with Remus and Severus at Hogwarts. It would be a scandal after all and she really did wish to avoid that…

 

They arrived and Ted escorted her through the unfamiliar house to an apartment that was tastefully furnished.

 

A vaguely familiar figure lay on the settee; she had Severus’ hair and some of Sofia’s features.

 

Ted spoke quietly, “Eileen? Someone is here to see you…”

 

The figure moved enough to rise, reminding Lily almost painfully of James’ mother.

 

Lily swallowed, almost forcing the words out, “Hello mother…”

 

“You’re Severus’ sister then? You couldn’t be more unlike the Princes with that colouring…”

 

Lily frowned, “Did you even bother naming me?”

 

Eileen shook her head, “I didn’t, I hoped that if you weren’t named, then you wouldn’t be numbered among the Princes.”

 

Lily shrunk.

 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, a male heir was what was needed. Your brother could inherit, I didn’t want you to be put in the situation I was. Practically sold for the name, for your blood… our culture wouldn’t see it as freedom but it would be.” Eileen’s voice was weak but understandable. “They were good people, weren’t they? The Evans’?”

 

Lily nodded, “The best…they even cared for Severus…”

 

“I hoped they would…”

 

“Better than your sister…” Ted muttered darkly.

 

Eileen flinched, “Sofia took after our father in personality, so I am not at all surprised at how she treated my son. She despised me for shaming our family; please tell Severus Tobias was never his father. He is not a Halfblood, but I would not allow him to be raised by his sire and I was not strong enough to find someone worthy of our name to raise you both in our world. I ran away yes, but my choice was the lesser shame. I hoped that you would find someone worthy of you despite your blood. Please tell me, have you?”

 

Lily nodded, “James Potter…”

 

Eileen nodded, “A Potter, he will be honourable and treat you like a princess. You will never want for anything…”

 

Lily blushed, “He’s grown so much from the boy who insulted Severus on the train…”

 

“She is unwell and must rest…” Sofia’s sharp voice came from the corridor.

 

Lily flinched, “Then we’ll leave…”

 

“If I could have raised you, I would have called you Elaine after my mother…” Eileen’s voice trembled. “Elaine Honoria and Severus Aurelian after my beloved Uncle…”

 

Lily knelt to kiss Eileen’s cheek, “Thank you…”

 

“Are you going to,”

 

“Undo the blood adoption?” Lily interrupted, “No, I had already decided against it.”

 

Eileen pulled her close to whisper, “Take care of Severus, as I couldn’t take care of my sister…”

 

Lily blinked; she’d always been protective of him. A small smile crossed her face, that must be Eileen’s way of tell her who was older…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Knots and bonds

Chapter 32- Knots and bonds

 

Unaware of Lily’s visit, Severus and Remus were enjoying the reprieve.

 

Lily had moved into her own room a few days ago and they had taken advantage of her absence to indulge in skinship.

 

Moony enjoyed rubbing himself all over Severus to cover him with his scent, but it had yet to take a sexual turn…

 

Andromeda had given them a clean bill of health to return to Hogwarts as well as finally rebond sexually.

 

Remus had held back because his mate was unwell and Lily didn’t need to see that sort of behaviour.

 

Severus blushed, leaning in for a kiss, “I know we’ll have our own apartment but I’ve been aching for you all summer…”

 

Remus smirked wolfishly at him, “I hope your arse can take it.”

 

“I can take anything you dish out Gryffindor.” Severus retorted.

 

Remus snickered, “I’m glad your snark is back…”

 

He tackled Severus onto their bed and proceeded to ravish him…

 

Severus closed his eyes, sprawling back on the bed and letting Remus have his way. He had craved this all summer and it was now September, it had been months since they were truly intimate.

 

Using a sex toy on himself while Remus was in the floo had had never filled the void.

 

Remus licked and nipped Severus’ neck, while his hands pawed at his mate.

 

Severus moaned as Remus effectively teased him, he could yell at his lover to stop mucking about but they both needed this…

 

Remus nipped his way down Severus’ throat, twisting and tugging on his mate’s nipples as he lapped up his mate’s scent that was already mingling with his own.

 

Severus’ nipples had always been a weak spot, Remus could make him hard easily but he had a terrible feeling that his aching bollocks were going to be copiously drained.

 

Remus could smell the scent of their pre-cum, he planned to knot as well as milk Severus dry. Making a complete mess of his mate was definitely on the agenda for tonight…

 

Severus whimpered slightly, which he would deny vehemently when Remus began to torment a nipple with his teeth.

 

Remus was always careful to never break skin but that didn’t mean they both didn’t have a biting fetish…

 

Severus could feel Remus’ hard prick rutting against his thigh as Remus purposely played with his nipples and squeezed his pectorals.

 

Remus never treated Severus at all like a woman, his mate was definitely a male and that was sexy. Not that he’d ever looked at another wizard in desire or would he had definitely mated for life to Severus. It was likely he’d imprinted on the slightly elder wizard on the train that first September which was fine by him.

 

It took way too long in Severus’ lust addled opinion before Remus began licking his prick…

 

Remus pushed Severus’ foreskin back, unpeeling his mate’s leaking prick lapping at the dripping liquid that drooled there. Teasing the slit and caressing the sensitive head with his tongue before gently taunting the ridge with his teeth.

 

Severus groaned, “Remus…”

 

Remus reached to squeeze his mate’s sack with his hand, only to be rewarded with a snarl.

 

“That hurts!”

 

Remus slid further down the mouth and suck on Severus’ sack before smirking as he spread Severus’ arse cheeks to lick his entrance.

 

Severus whimpered, “Shite…” it had been weeks since he’d fingered himself or even used a toy.  His arse would be very tight and would take longer than usual to loosen…

 

Remus would need lube eventually but he liked the idea of using his mouth to relax his mate, after all he had a huge prick thanks to Moony…

 

Severus may have enjoyed being eaten out in other circumstances but he needed Remus to claim him properly and soon was begging, “Hurry up…been too long idiot…”

 

Remus nipped his thigh, “Fine. Have it your way but I better knot.”

 

Severus shivered; he _loved_ it when Remus’ prick was tied to him like that. He would never say it but sometimes he wished that they were knotted all the time.

 

He blushed; they were going to have a private apartment this year… that meant that they could sleep together in every sense every night.

 

Remus gave in and resorted to magic to prep Severus enough to fuck.

 

Severus’ back arched when Remus thrust in abruptly. “Ah!”

 

“Like that don’t you?” Remus smirked as he nipped Severus’ collarbone.

 

Severus came hard.

 

It wasn’t enough…

 

Remus felt his knot swell and growled, he’d started knotting after his birthday. It was a sort of inheritance from Moony he suspected when he turned sixteen.

 

Remus must be determined to fuck his arse until Severus’ bollocks were empty because his thrusts were aimed for his prostate.

 

They fucked until Severus’ prick was wilted and sore from coming so often, by then Remus’ knot had deflated and was starting to slip.

 

Remus was sleepily smug as he glanced down at Severus’ cum-drenched form, he really had made quite a mess of his mate.

 

Severus had already passed out.

 

While they likely wouldn’t have sex every night, Remus had gotten used to holding him and it would do…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	33. The Return

Chapter 33- The Return

 

Severus was surprised when they were greeted at the dinner table by Aurelius, Alphard and a vaguely familiar wizard.

 

“Your bonding contract ought to be signed, it’s just a formality of course but the Headmaster won’t allow you to enter a bonded students’ apartment without it.” Aurelius drawled.

 

Remus was smug and Severus shy as they signed it.

 

Lily slipped rings on them beaming.

 

They didn’t exactly match but that was beside the point; Remus recognised the Lupin crest on Severus’ ring and the Prince own on his own.

 

After breakfast, they flooed into the Headmaster’s tower.

 

“Ah the happy couple returns. Have you quite recovered?” Dumbledore asked with false enthusiasm.

 

Severus nodded, “Our apologies for arriving late for term.”

 

“Think nothing of it.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

 

“We’ll just go settle in…” It was a Sunday after all and classes would resume tomorrow.

 

Luckily, the full moon wasn’t until next week but that was a problem for another time…

 

Dumbledore nodded, “Of course, my students’ health is a high priority.”

 

Lily shivered as she ushered Severus and Remus away.

 

There was a feeling of strong foreboding that was coming from the Headmaster and she wanted to get out to breathe…

 

They hurried down to the fifth floor when Remus and Severus’ private rooms were.

 

James and Sirius were waiting for them.

 

James bowed over Lily’s hand, “I maybe only a Quidditch captain but Sirius and I took over your prefect duties. Severus’ cousin Charity filled in for your rounds last week as well.”

 

They were surrounded by good friends who had sent notes and assignments by house elf daily so they didn’t fall too far behind. After all, the three of them had had top marks for ages in their year…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	34. A Magical Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Lily and Sev angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tardiness, I'm back in school and my current class suffocating my muse...
> 
> Here is the first of my updates, I hope there will be more to come and soon...

Chapter 34- A magical inheritance

 

Lily and Narcissa were climbing down the ladder from Divination, when Lily slipped from the ladder.

 

Narcissa fumbled for her wand before casting, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!”

 

Normally she would have ignored her because of Bellatrix’s decree but Lucius had demanded that she keep an eye on Severus and Lily. As her betrothed, Narcissa had to obey because she was joining the House of Malfoy and leaving the Black family following graduation.

 

Narcissa knew that Andromeda was Lily’s healer so she used her prefect status to order most of the other Divination NEWT students away with the noted exception of her best friend Azalea Flint.

 

She waited until she was on solid stone rather than that dratted ladder, before speaking, “Azalea fetch Severus. Have him meet me in the infirmary.”

 

Then she summoned a Malfoy elf.

 

“Miss Cissy be needing Dobby?”

 

Narcissa nodded, “Tell Andromeda that Lily collapsed. I will be escorting her to the Hogwarts infirmary.”

 

The elf bowed and Narcissa conjured a stretcher and guided Lily onto it before heading to the infirmary.

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda was examined a patient when a vaguely familiar elf appeared.

 

“Yes?” She snapped, irritated to be interrupted during an exam.

 

“Missy Cissy be calling. Miss Lily be collapsed. Missy Cissy say meet in infirmary.”

 

Andromeda stiffened, “Very well.”

 

Luckily, her patient was a former schoolmate and prefect.

 

Emelia Bones rose, “I am fine, I will return to the Ministry. I will inform Lord Consort Prince-Burbage that you will be sending my report in at your earliest convenience "

 

Andromeda ushered her to the door, "Tell him to come to Hogwarts at once. Due to his wardship of the Prince heir, Aurelius is also Lily's magical guardian in lieu of her Muggle parents."

 

Emelia left leaving Andromeda alone, so she ordered the Malfoy elf to take her to Hogwarts at once.

 

She arrived and was surprised to find Cissy refusing to allow Pomfrey to examine Lily.

 

"Now Miss Black, I am a medi-witch and in charge of this infirmary,"

 

"Yes but I am the healer who has both the consent of her Muggle parents and magical guardian to ensure that she remains in perfect health. Thank you Cissy, you may now step aside." Andromeda said stiffly.

 

Narcissa obeyed at once though frowning in thought, "I sent for Severus, was that the correct choice? Ought I to have sent for cousin James instead?"

 

Andromeda silently examined Lily and was surprised to find her in a trace state.

 

Severus and Aurelius arrived nearly together but Andromeda ignored them to focus on her exam.

 

"Is she alright?" Severus blurted out when she stilled.

 

Andromeda shooed Narcissa and Pomfrey away before gesturing for them to approach.

 

Once the three of them were close enough, Andromeda wandlessly cast a silencing bubble around then to prevent eavesdropping.

 

"What is Lily's wand?" She snapped at Severus.

 

Severus gaped at her, "What? White willow, why?"

 

"I see, now close your mouth unless you wish to catch doxies with it. I am suspicious that she is in a trace state. I believe she has inherited clairvoyance..."

 

Severus frowned, "Clairvoyance? But she's a Muggleborn..."

 

Aurelius sighed, "I had Andromeda check her blood since Muggleborns are descended from squibs. Lily has ties to our blood. There hasn't been a seer within the family for generations or so I had suspected until recently that is..."

 

Andromeda was surprised, had Aurelius surmised that Eileen was a seer? He was also claiming Lily as a Prince while still abiding by Lily's wishes and refraining from mentioning that they were actually twins.

 

"So were distant cousins?" Severus frowned.

 

"Something like that..." Aurelius muttered.

 

Andromeda did wonder if that was how Eileen had discovered the true character of their side..

 

To her knowledge only herself, Ted and Aurelius knew his identity...

 

Lily gasped, bolting up as if choking. "I am alive, oh God..." Then she immediately burst into tears. "No... oh please God no.. "

 

They could get no sense from her and Andromeda had to resort to dosing the sobbing teenage witch with a dreamless sleep potion.

 

Once the girl was unconscious, Andromeda  requested that Aurelius have her taken to bed and inform her professors that she would need rest. They would blame the strain of her Newt course load.

 

Severus was still confused as they headed for the corridor, "What happened? She seemed normal at breakfast..."

 

Andromeda sighed, "I believe that she had a disturbing vision. She will speak of it when she is ready, do not press her."

 

Severus frowned, "What should I tell James?"

 

Aurelius scowled, "Tell him that she came into a magical inheritance today..."

 

"But it's my birthday not her's!" Severus blurted out.

 

Andromeda glowered, "Sister Magic's ways are indecipherable. What is, is what is..."

 

Severus stumbled along in Aurelius' shadow after she forced a calming draught into him before stalking off.

 

She was well aware of Lily's detirmination to keep their twinship a secret but Andromeda was unsure if it was wise. The Prince blood was strong in her and Severus was clever. How long would the Prince heir remain unaware?

 

Whatever Lily saw was painful and traumatic, it would be wise of Aurelius to insist on Ted treating her and sooner rather than later.

 

Andromeda summoned her personal elf to escort her to the Villa, tossing out Sofia to speak with Eileen privately.

 

After warding the room, Andromeda approached Eileen's divan where she was reclining.

 

"Your daughter is a seer." She said in lieu of a greeting.

 

Eileen gasped, "No.. Oh Salazar I never wanted that burden for her. What did she see?"

 

Andromeda sighed, repeating Lily's anguished mutterings after awakening. "Given her inconsolable state likely her demise."

 

Eileen began to sob, "Daughter I am sorry to have cursed you with such a gift."

 

Andromeda dosed her with a calming draught, wondering if confronting Eileen with Lily's clearly Prince descended magical inheritance was cruel of her.

 

"Perhaps I should not have come..." she murmered as she left Eileen’s presence.

 

Ted would chastised her for burdening his patient and Aurelius would not be pleased...

 

What's done cannot be undone...

 

She saw herself out, now she would have to update and send reports to Aurelius on both Emelia and Lily...

 

XoooooX

 

Lily waited for a free period before summoning an elf from Merit Manor a few days after her heartbreaking vision.

 

The elf arrived bowing, "What Miss Lily be needing?"

 

Lily swallowed, "Take me to the Ministry, I must speak with Aurelius."

 

The elf surprisingly agreed at once, "Chassy do."

 

Lily arrived to find her great-uncle busy with paperwork.

 

He glanced up when they popped into his office. "Lily?"

 

She swallowed, wringing her hands, "We need to speak about my vision..."

 

He nodded, gesturing to a chair between them. "Of course... "

 

She toyed with the end of her auburn plait, "I also want to make my will..."

 

While the request came somewhat of a surprise, Aurelius had some inkling as to her reasoning. He immediate went to the floo and threw some powder in, “Malfoy and Associates, solicitors.”

 

A slightly familiar blonde appeared in the floo, clearly someone related to Lucius, Xenos, Sancus and Clarita…

 

“Yes Aurelius?”

 

“A ward of the House of Prince needs to make their will. Come at once.”

 

“I will fetch the appropriate parchment and quills. Give me ten minutes was the immediate reply.

 

Lily waited impatient and distracted but silent.

 

When the solicitor arrived and stepped out of the floo, Lily let out a sigh of relief.

 

The wizard claimed a chair beside hers, immediately pulling out parchment, ink and a quill. The ink was place on Aurelius’ desk, unstoppered and the quill dipped in before this Malfoy turned to fix her with a penetrating stare. “Apollus Malfoy at your service M’lady.”

 

“Lily Evans…” Lily said uncomfortably.

 

“You’re what sixteen? Why do you need a will so young?” Apollus asked clearly out of curiousity.

 

Lily swallowed, “I am a seer, I saw my end. I want to be as prepared as possible. I have people to protect…”

 

Apollus shrugged, “As you wish M’lady.”

 

“I, Lily Anne Evans, born Elaine Honoria Prince do make my last will and testament being of sound mind and magic. I grant my possessions to my son Herodotus James Potter when he comes of age. Custody of our son is to be granted to my twin Severus Aurelian Prince and his bondmate Remus John Lupin. After my death, I wish for my blood adoption to be reversed and to be laid to rest with the Potters. No one, not even the Chief Warlock of Britain is allowed to refuse my wishes. James Safin Potter, my bondmate will proceed me in death and my wishes will stand. I charge my cousin Faith Amatheia Burbage-O’Flaherty to ensure that my wishes are carried out. This I swear that I do declare being of sound mind and magic, Elaine Honoria Prince.” Lily was a bit breathless when she finished.

 

Aurelius frowned, “Why Faith?”

 

Lily shrugged, “She is a Burbage and a close cousin, she will do what must be done.”

 

“Wait, you and Severus are twins yet do not share the same name? What is this about a blood adoption?” Apollus blinked looking up from his parchment.

 

Lily nodded, “We will speak of it no more. I will return to Hogwarts now. I will be willing to sign it in blood before a Gringotts goblin when it is finished.

 

The wizards nodded.

 

Lily held out her arm to the elf that Apollus’ bonded Hope had assigned her, her free period was dwindling and she must return before her absence was noted…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	35. Blood and water

Chapter 35- Blood and water

 

Severus was fuming, he could sense that Lily was distressed yet she would say nothing.

 

Her behaviour was out of character and they’d been friends since they were six…

 

He was still sulking when a frowning Remus and worried James arrived in the private apartment that Severus shared with his bonded.

 

“What’s the matter Sev?” Remus asked kissing the top of his head.

 

“It’s Lily, She’s been acting weird for weeks…”

 

“Since summer Severus.” James corrected.

 

Severus frowned, “How so?”

 

“She’s been watching you with different eyes since then, its only since January that she’s become shadowed as if she’s seen something terrible.”

 

“She’s supposed to be a member of the House of Prince and yet, she received a magical inheritance on _my_ birthday.” Severus fumed.

 

“Is it possible that you’re not distant cousins but twins?” Remus asked quietly, “Wouldn’t that explain your psionic bond? We’re soulmates and yet you two also had a physic bond that allowed her to sense you were in trouble…”

 

“Twins?” Severus blinked; the idea of being that closely related to his best friend never had crossed his mind. “We look nothing alike…”

 

“That’s what blood adoption is for.” James said in that ‘are you stupid’ tone he never quite grew out of.

 

Remus glared at him, he was not helping…

 

“Why wouldn’t she say anything?” Severus paced, “Why would us being so intimately related be a problem?”

 

“Her inheritance is as a seer, maybe it has something to do with that…” James shrugged.

 

“If she’s a seer and we’re twins, what’s my inheritance?” Severus asked petulantly.

 

“Magic, you’re one of the strongest, most adept wizards I’ve ever met.” Remus said proudly.

 

“I would have to brew to be sure…” Severus muttered.

 

“I trust you to brew the potion and to know what to do with the revelations.” James said absently before distracting Severus with their potions homework.

 

XoooooX

 

It took a month to brew the parentis divenus potion…

 

Luckily, the apartment that Severus shared with Remus had a lab of sorts attached off the parlour.

 

Severus saw Snape as married to his mother but not listed as his sire.

 

His sire was someone that he’d never heard of: a Riddle…

 

However, Gaunt was a vaguely familiar name with ancestry that seemed to trace back to both Peverell and Slytherin.

 

He was tied to a sister who was seemingly blood adopted: Elaine Honoria.

 

Was Elaine really Lily?

 

When he saw the golden threads linking this Elaine to James Seff Potter, then Severus knew that Elaine was Lily.

 

Severus wondered, why would Lily want to hide their blood relationship? Hugh and Rose Evans had been good to them both even if Petunia was troublesome. Was lily worried about breaking their hearts if she revealed she wasn’t their daughter by blood? Severus doubted that they would care either way since they had opened their hearts up to him as well. Anyway, he felt a little better about himself knowing that Snape wasn’t related to him by blood.

 

For whatever reason, Lily was keeping their parentage a secret, Severus would respect it even if he didn’t see the point. He owed her that much, besides despite Lily’s birthday being celebrated at the end of January she was the elder twin by a full seven minutes and he at least would respect her wishes on that note.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> How many of you had guessed Sev and Lily's parentage? Were you surprised?


	36. A Final Summer pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer begins for Lily and Severus with Severus confronting Lily about her secrets, Post-Hogwarts planning and male posturing?

Chapter 36-A final summer

 

Aside from the expected drama of returning to Hogwarts bonded and Lily’s startling inheritance as a seer there was little of interest their Sixth Year…

 

Lily and James were betrothed officially, not that her parents were aware just yet.

 

While James and Remus had finished designing their rings, only Severus wore his openly.

 

Lily had yet to be properly proposed to…

 

Severus knew all of this and yet had kept it to himself.

 

Severus had been given the choice of spending the majority of the summer with his Burbage cousins; with James and Sirius at Maison de La Manche with Sirius’ cousins, the Bones or at a Prince Property of his choice.

 

He had picked a Prince Property at random that wasn’t Merrivale or the Villa where his mother and Aunt lived; Wisteria Meadows.

 

Yet they had yet to announce anything…

 

They still had yet to take their apparition tests; Sirius had chosen to wait for James, Peter failed the first time and James waited for Remus.

 

Severus and Lily had been so wrapped up in their own stress that they hadn’t bothered with it at all so thankfully Uncle Aurelius had made their appointments at the same time as Alphard made their lovers.

 

Severus had released Remus to go hang out with Sirius and James to de-stress and decided to hash things out with Lily _before_ summer holidays officially began to clear the air between them of secrets.

 

Once he realised and accepted that they were twins he was better able to understand the bond he had with Lily.

 

He herded Lily to his private and very warded apartment after breakfast and once the door closed behind them he cleared his throat.

 

Lily stiffened, “Yes?”

 

“We’ve known each other for over ten years Lily, practically eleven. Why in Salazar’s Name did you ever think you could hide things from me?”

 

Lily spun around, “Damn it! You just had to go poking about! What did you do? Try to figure things out with a potion?”

 

Severus scowled, “Well it’s not like you were going to talk to me. You’ve been shutting me out slowly all year but you tried to block me out after our birthday.”

 

Lily flinched, “You can’t tell anyone! Not even Remus, I mean it Sevy. I won’t even tell James, you have no idea how much danger we would be in if anyone else found out.”

 

“Are you trying to prevent your death then?” Severus retorted.

 

Lily shook her head sadly, “I did some research and learned that even worse things would happen if I tried. I can’t imagine anything worse so I’ve done my best to begin planning for the best possible outcome.”

 

“You’re going to die…” Severus mumbled as he fell onto the settee.

 

Lily curled up next to him, “You won’t be able to stop it…you can’t even try. Promise me…”

 

Severus growled, “You’re cruel…losing you would kill James. He’s already lost so much…”

 

“He won’t have worry about it.” Lily said absently.

 

Severus was crushed at the idea of losing them both that she was implying.

 

Severus poked her forehead, “No more secrets, keeping this to yourself is hurting you. I can _feel_ it.”

 

“Stop being nosy and exploiting our twinbond.” Lily groused back.

 

“Then don’t make big sister.” Severus retorted.

 

Lily blinked, “What?!?!?!”

 

Severus sniggered, “I knew something you didn’t know!”

 

“You and your potions…” Lily muttered darkly.

 

It was funny, everyone had always treated Severus as the older of the two and it was actually Lily.

 

“Be wary of Dumbledore, he makes me wary. I trust Tunnie more than him and that’s saying something.” Lily said in a stern voice.

 

The two unlikely siblings who had very little in common aside from a similar gift for potions sat down to read for pleasure rather than for the sake of revision.

 

XoooooX

 

Their apparition tests were scheduled for the third of July in succession; in a quirk of their guardians amusement they were set to take them in birth order according to Severus’ perception which was likely due to Uncle Aurelius rather than Sirius’ Uncle Alphard…

 

This meant of course that Peter was set to go first, for his third attempt but he had joined them in lessons all year so hopefully their hapless friend would pass.

 

Lily had coached them through practice since they had returned from Hogwarts, by duplicating their practice lessons spending most of her time with Peter of course.

 

He was alright with most things but he suffered from severe test anxiety so Lily usually had to add a drop or two of calming draught to his morning tea.

 

She had brought a travel carafe of tea and gave him some just before his test.

 

So their very silent friend was able to pass and then collapse in relief with obvious gratitude.

 

After that it was Sirius’ turn and their narcissist friend passed smugly much to poor Mr. Twycross’ dismay. Sirius had made fun of the poor man most of the year to distract them from their NEWT stress.

 

It was Lily’s turn after Sirius and since she’d never failed to pass a test in her life; her passing even with her current mental state was no surprise.

 

Severus passed as well with almost as high a score as hers…

 

James and Remus rounded out their passing marks.

 

All six of them were granted permission to apparate upon leaving the Ministry’s anti-apparition wards.

 

James, who had the largest inheritance of all of them due to his parents’ passing, crowed about treating them all to ice cream at Fortescue’s, which of course they gladly accepted.

 

XoooooX

 

After Fortescue’s, Lily declared that Wisteria could use some updating.

 

It had been ages since anyone lived there after all…

 

So she dragged them into Athena’s Furniture Emporium where the six teenagers argued over what furniture was best.

 

Lily had simple tastes herself, as did Severus and Remus who were raised on limited means.

 

James and Sirius were raised to have expensive taste so there was some clashing to be expected.

 

James grumbled, “With taste like this you won’t be wanting to live in the Abbey will you?”

 

Lily blinked, “Godric, why would I? It’s huge and I thought you’d like to live somewhere smaller with less memories.”

 

Severus flinched but covered it up hopefully.

 

For the entry there was a Kirkwood grey-stained cabinet, a Mirabella rug, a Banbury lamp and a Sasha mirror for the Weathered Oak hardwood and the pearl-coloured walls that were already present.

 

The front parlour was already English Chestnut hardwood with stone walls that had more blue then grey prevalent in its shading. 

 

They had sheer curtain panels with antiqued rods, a Calhoun chest, a set of Iris vases, a Barbara Coffee Table, two Parkview lamps, a Charlotte Mirrored console table, the Lilia Hourglass, a Raina Mirror, a Loretta Pouf in Metallic Silver, a Faye Tufted Sofa, an Avia rug, Stanton Pillows, two Marianna Tufted armchairs and Sile Vase.

 

The drawing room had sage green walls and golden Pecan hardwood already. They had a Holly sectional sofa, an Alec coffee table, a Heather tufted bench, a set of Victor poufs, a Javier bookcase, the Lucille console table and the Violet rug in navy. For the windows there were matching curtain rods to the parlour and opaque ombre panel curtains while for the walls they had two Hara mirrors, two Ariel Wall Tapestries and a frameless Japanese canvas print called the Great Kanagawa Wave by Hokusai.

 

There was a honey-stained hardwood and eggnog walls in the breakfast room waiting for new furniture. They had an Elliot rug in slate, the Austin table, Monroe chairs, taupe-chocolate sheer curtains, 3-piece Tianna vase set, Gaston wall mirror in gold and a Lydia mirrored sideboard.

 

Berkshire iron bed, Avon bedding set, Georgette rug, Bolyston dresser, Fleur de Lis Bookends, Arbor framed prints, two Knot wall mirrors, an Emerson iron bench, two Erin nightstands and two Emery lamps completed their shopping trip.

 

By then Sirius and James were _bored_ and boarding on surly.

 

Lily had a scribbled list of her own favourites but she would have to decide what Potter property that she and James would live in after Hogwarts.

 

XoooooX

 

Thanks to Aurelius and Alphard’s connections, Lily had a meeting with Former Ravenclaw Head Girl Demeter Lovegood to discuss a possible apprenticeship.

 

Lily knew Demeter by sight but not intimately…

 

To her surprise, it was Narcissa who arrived at Wisteria to floo her over for the introduction.

 

They were almost friends now thanks to Lucius insisting on taking Severus under his wing so to speak and the quiet Slytherin girl had saved her from a nasty fall. They were soon to be social equals after all, both were heiresses and betrothed consorts. Their bondings were likely to be close together since they were in the same year as well.

 

Lily greeted her fellow perfect with reserved warmness, “Narcissa I was surprised when Aurelius mentioned that you were willing to introduce me to Lady Demeter.”

 

Narcissa shrugged, “We are family, much to Lord Abraxus’ dismay Xenos eloped with Demeter. Unlike Andromeda it was an acceptable match but it was a match he had not approved previously. As the second son of a second son, it was an advantageous match.”

 

They flooed to Ravenworth Minora where ‘Lady Day’ met them…

 

The Lovegood-Greengrass twins had earned the name Night and Day; both had pale complexions and luminous violet eyes but Aurora Greengrass or Lady Night had chocolate hair from her mother Daria while Demeter Lovegood, Lady Day had inherited their mother Hera’s golden wheat hair.

 

“Cousin Demeter this is Lily, betrothed of James Potter. Lily is a fellow prefect of mine.” Narcissa said quietly.

 

Lily curtseyed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Consort Alphard mentioned that you were interested in Charms Research…” Demeter mused after escorting them to a more comfortable room.

 

“I am. I know that you were one of Professor Flitwick’s best apprentices. I was ever so glad when Uncle Aurelius mentioned that you might consider taking me on…” Lily said politely after perching on the edge of the settee.

 

The two of them then fell into a talk on Charms Theory and Experimental Charms.

 

Narcissa pulled out her knitting so not to distract them.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus was surprised when Lucius all but dragged him to Malfoy Manor right after Narcissa took Lily to meet Demeter Lovegood.

 

He was escorted to a study where an older version of Lucius sat behind a huge oak desk.

 

“Severus Prince?” the blonde aristocrat barked.

 

Severus nodded, “Yes sir.”

 

“Lucius claims you’re the best in your year.” Abraxus said contemptuously.

 

“As good as Andromeda.” Lucius said in an undertone.

 

Abraxus glared at him, “I really wish you wouldn’t insist on speaking of her.”

 

“She is Narcissa’s elder sister; it is hard to erase her existence.” Lucius grumbled.

 

“We will discuss this later Lucius.” Lucius’ father said sharply.

 

Severus steeled himself to be disliked.

 

Lucius spun on his heel pausing briefly to squeeze Severus’ shoulder.

 

“I wonder what it is that Lucius sees in you… it perplexes me why he would take notice of someone of such low breeding and five years his junior.” Abraxus mused.

 

Then the imposing man who had more of a severe personality than Aurelius began to interrogate him on Potions and Potions Theory.

                         

Severus was well-read and could hold his own even with Damocles in those boring Slug club meetings that he and Lily sparingly attended.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus was to apprentice to his workaholic grandfather Lyall in Dark Creatures and then to Aurelius for Defence because he hoped to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in the future preferably after his future children were in Wizarding Primary School of course.

 

So he was meeting with both older wizards to discuss the how that would work after their Seventh Year.

 

Lyall Lupin worked the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as a specialist in Non-Being apprehension specifically Boggarts the most infamous being the Screaming Boogey of Strathtully. Nearly all of the more well-known Boggarts had apparently been captured by a Lupin…

 

This didn’t mean that his grandfather didn’t have knowledge of other Dark Creatures but he preferred hunting the more difficult ones.

 

Thanks to himself, Lily and Severus being such studyholics, their group, with the noted exception of Peter, were within the top ten of their year. Given that there were only forty in their year it wasn’t that glamourous. Peter on the other hand was in the top half at least…

 

Speaking of Peter, Remus had never heard their friend ever mention his goal after Hogwarts…

 

James and Sirius were determined to be Aurors and were provisionally accepted to the Academy based on their marks for the last two years. If they scored with at least an Exceeds Expectations in five courses, with Defence, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions being the best choices, then there was little chance that they would not be accepted.

 

Remus tuned back into Aurelius and Alphard’s debate on what was important in their respective fields given that they were determined to make him the best professor of the subject since a witch named Galatea Merrythought who had been their own professor.

 

He was eager to begin his apprenticeships; but unfortunately he had an entire year of schooling left.

 

XoooooX

 

Thanks to their Apparition licenses, Lily and Severus could visit her family whenever they wanted but chose to make the appearance of riding the train.

 

Given her father’s job, it was most often that they visited and stayed for Sunday dinner.

 

This time however, James had chosen to join them.

 

They arrived just in time for lunch after services at the Parish church, Lily went help her mother with lunch prep while Remus and Severus chose to keep them company to give James time to talk to her father.

 

“So your sister’s met a boy.” Rose Evans said as she put together chicken sandwiches and Lily plated crisps.

 

“Given Petunia’s age, probably some old man.” Severus whispered to Remus.

 

Lily glared at him, before smiling with false brightness. “Oh that’s nice. Last I heard she was taking a typing course in London.”

 

“She has a clerical job there now. She is quite smitten with her young man in her letters.” Rose murmured. “She mentioned he was a junior executive.”

 

Severus barely turned a snort into a cough; that was nothing compared to a Lord which was what James was even if he had little interest…

 

Once lunch was ready, Severus was sent to fetch James and Hugh to join them on the porch.

 

XoooooX

 

Given that it was to be an Evans family dinner and Lily was insistent on her true parentage not being mentioned ever, Severus and Remus had already left to avoid Petunia mostly.

 

Blood or not, Petunia had been Lily’s sister for most of her life and even if Petunia wasn’t the nicest person, Lily was determined to be a far better sister than Sofia…

 

They had picked some summer berries to go with welsh cakes and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

 

They had Welsh rarebit and cawl soup for appetizers with a summer vegetable tray.

 

They had trout with risotto for the main course.

 

Petunia and her beau arrived close to dinner because the train seemed to be running late.

 

Lily left James helping her adopted mother to answer the door.

 

Since Petunia moved out, her sister acted more like a guest then family to their parents’ silent anguish.

 

Lily brightly greeted them, “Tunnie! Oh mother’s mentioned you but in her excitement, she forgot to mention your name.”

 

Petunia forced herself to hug Lily and hissed, “Don’t call me Tunnie!”

 

Lily flinched, if Petunia wanted to be like that…

 

“This is Vernon.” Petunia said beaming almost stupidly at her beefy companion.

 

“Vernon Dursley, junior executive at Grunnings.”

 

Lily held out her hand to shake only to have the man rudely ignore it, it was about as irritating as having Lucius snidely treat her with disdain. “Mother asked me to take you to the dining room.”

 

Vernon cleared his throat.

 

Petunia shoved a wrapped bottle of what could only be wine at her. “For dinner.”

 

Lily was interested in James’ impression of Muggle wine…

 

“It is a Puligny-Montrachet wine, it came in number eight in the Judgement of Paris last year.” Vernon said smugly.

 

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Dursley seemed to be implying that as a mere ‘sixth-form student’ that she would have little knowledge of wine. “A Puligny-Montrachet wine? Where is that? Clearly its French…”

 

“Burgundy Lily, let’s go, it’s rude to keep Vernon in the doorway!” Petunia chide sharply.

 

Lily reluctantly backed up.

 

Vernon and Petunia entered the house but were careful not to touch her at all.

 

Luckily Lily was used to such behaviour even if she wasn’t alright with it.

 

In Petunia’s case it was because Lily was a witch rather than a perceived Muggleborn…

 

James was talking to her dad about flying Lily had him under a tongue-tying curse if he tried to mention anything to do with magic so any time he was close to talking about his flight experience coming from a broom he ended up almost swallowing his tongue.

 

While her family had some knowledge of the Wizarding World, Lily didn’t know this Dursley and she wasn’t violating the law or letting James do it because he wanted to show off.

 

Lily slipped into the dining room to put a hand on James’ shoulder, “Petunia, you remember James Potter.”

 

“Yes…James. I’ve heard the name.” Petunia said stiffly. “I remember his father Charlus, how is the old man?”

 

James flinched, “He’s passed. He and my mother were soulmates; he didn’t live many months after her passing.”

 

“Oh…then that means,” Petunia flinched.

 

James rose, “James Potter, Lord Hampshire.”

 

Vernon turned puce, “Vernon Dursley, junior executive of Grunnings.”

 

Lily whispered what an executive was, in his ear.

 

“Ah, what sort of firm is Grunnings?” James said smugly.

 

“We make and sell drills.” Vernon replied tersely.

 

“Do you make much doing that?” James asked.

 

“Fourteen thousand pounds a year, I have a ’76 Morris Marina and I’ve been saving up for a house.” Vernon bragged.

 

“That’s twenty-eight hundred Galleons,” Lily whispered, “and a Morris is a type of car.”

 

“I inherited about twenty times that.” James shrugged. “I was just talking to my best mate Sirius about buying a Bentley for fun. He says he wants a Triumph…”

 

Lily groaned silently. This could not end well…

 

Lily was sure that James only knew what a Bentley was likely because of Muggle Studies and it was a famous luxury car manufacturer.

 

“Now boys,” Hugh chided, “no need to posture. My daughters clearly have their fondness for you, let that be enough.”

 

James shrugged.

 

Vernon reluctantly claimed a seat on the opposite side of the table and Petunia sat beside him.

 

Lily wisely chose to help her mother but not before hissing at James to watch his words or else.

 

James had returned to his conversation with her father by the time they returned, only to be discussing the continent.

 

Her father’s only experience on the continent was during the War but James had visited there with his cousins…

 

Probably with Sirius because the Malfoys had property there…

 

When Vernon discovered that her mother was a homemaker, he proceeded to bore her with uninteresting tales all through dinner.

 

Since James was monopolising her father that left only Petunia as a dinner conversationalist.

 

They had a very stilted conversation until Petunia absently asked what Lily was planning to do after school.

 

Lily sighed, “James plans to go into the National Police College in Hampshire. He wants to be a detective in London.”

 

“Not likely.” Petunia muttered darkly

 

“Why a bobby when you’re a Lord?” Vernon snorted.

 

James shrugged, “I want to live a little before I worry about politics.”

 

“What about you batch?” Rose asked curiously, “You didn’t say…”

 

“Are you going to be a housewife like your mum?” Vernon asked snidely.

 

Lily shook her head, “Not at first, I’m going to study…poetry.”

 

Poetry was the best muggle equivalent to Charms that she could think of…

 

“Not much money in writing, even if you’re something of a genius. Having a rich titled husband will help if you never get published.” Vernon shrugged.

 

“What are your intentions towards my daughter anyway?” Hugh frowned.

 

Petunia shyly lifted her left hand out of her lap, “We’re engaged…”

 

Tunnie’s ring was a very small diamond set in a clearly cheap silver band but it was flashier then their mother Rose’s ring…

 

James slipped out of his chair and stunned Lily by kneeling and held out a black leather ring box with a crossed arrow head and rose embossed in silver. “Lily, you know I love you more than life. I only waited until I could talk to your father before asking properly. So would you do me the honour of agreeing to be Lady Potter?”

 

Then he opened the box nestled in cream silk lay a rose gold ring with a large diamond framed with what must be garnets.

 

“What is that?” Rose gasped.

 

“A fourteen carat rose gold ring, the centre stone is a four carat cushion-cut diamond framed by trillion-cut pink garnets. I designed it myself but it’s a Flint-Rosier.” James bragged.

 

“I’ve never heard of a Flint-Rosier!” Vernon sputtered.

 

Lily beamed at her betrothed, “Of course yes!”

 

James smugly slid his far superior ring onto Lily’s finger.

 

Lily’s eyes misted as she leaned to kiss him.

 

“Tad! Lily is seventeen!” Petunia all but shrieked.

 

“James promised a long engagement of at least two years and a honeymoon to Rome.” Hugh shrugged.

 

“Vernon, we’re leaving.” Petunia said through clenched teeth, “Lily you can’t let me have anything nice! You have to ruin everything!”

 

Not long after they heard the front door slam.

 

“Well that could have gone better.” Rose sighed.

 

“That Vernon is a piece of work… at least James here asked me before.” Hugh snorted.

 

“I already had permission and I wanted to ask Lily when her family was here.” James shrugged unrepentantly.

 

Lily was too happy to care.

 

Petunia had always been temperamental…

 

She’d calm down eventually.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	37. A final summer pt.2

Severus and Remus had just settled into Wisteria when both Aurelius and Alphard arrived.

 

“We have a surprise for you three.” Aurelius smirked.

 

Severus frowned, “Oh?”

 

“Since your bonding was rushed and you plan on entering into apprenticeships immediately, we decided it was best to take a grand tour this summer. Think of it as cultural education.” Alphard grinned.

 

“Are you sure this is wise? Oughtn’t we be studying for our NEWTs?” Lily interjected.

 

“You have plenty of time for that. Convincing Irma was most difficult but Charity and Ethan will be joining us. We chose to send Ethan across the pond for schooling so he is home for now.”

“What about Edgar?”  Remus asked curious.

 

“Eddi? They are pregnant and would rather stay at home, especially while nursing and expecting a child.”

 

“Why is ‘Eddi’ the stay-at-home parent while Marlene is in Hit Wizard training?” Remus frowned.

 

“That is a discussion best left until never,” Alphard muttered, then he sighed, “My apologies, my Black upbringing is showing. Eddi was forced by social and Hogwarts expectations to present as male due to his birth gender. Unlike me, Eddi wasn’t born a Metamorphmagus. Eddi prefers to present as androgynous but identifies as female. Yet Eddi still delivered a male child as a firstborn. Since Eddi came out to us, Emelia came out as asexual and declared her intent to never marry.”

 

“Irma is asexual herself; she is attracted to neither gender and has stronger relationships with her books then her peers. This is why she chose to apprentice to the Fortescue family.” Aurelius shrugged.

 

Lily and Severus felt nervous about being so sexually perverse…

 

They both had suspicions about the other’s first time being when they were in animagus form with their lovers but didn’t dare mention it for fear the other would suspect the same.

 

Reluctantly the mark-conscious Seventh years agreed to this trip.

 

XoooooX

 

With Lily and Severus reluctantly excited about this World Tour, James and Sirius had agreed only to become more excited than they were.

 

They flooed over to the Prince estate in France, exploring the centre of the French Wizarding community in the Rue de Leon first and then Lily and Severus dragged James and Sirius into Muggle Paris.

 

The two Pureblood firstborn heirs were stunned by the art of the Louvre and even the architecture of the fine French Houses that they explored.

 

Lily had bought a map of Paris with all of the apparition points clearly labelled.

 

It saved them from having to spend much time on Muggle Public Transportation.

 

They purchased tickets for a boat trip down the Canal de Saint-Martin riding down the locks only to dock in the Parc de Villette where they followed the sound of music.

 

There seemed to be a music festival going on.

 

The music was Jazz today so Lily and Severus dragged their wizard and taught them how to dance the ‘Muggle way’.

 

They danced until they were exhausted and then they apparated back to the Prince Chateaux.

 

XoooooX

 

After two days in Paris, it was off to Greece of all places.

 

Aurelius and Alphard had acquired reservations at Atlantia, a wizarding resort in one of the islands of Santorini.

 

They puttered about the ruins of Atlantis, the first all-wizard city-state who had sought to control the entire world starting with Greece itself.

 

They were punished for their greed and lust for power with the destruction of their empire.

 

Lily was dragged shopping afterwards at Mount Olympus by her Burbage cousins, Faith, Constance, Irma and Charity leaving Severus alone with Remus, James, Ethan and Sirius.

 

Severus and Remus chose to stay in their room in their villa while James and Sirius were off taking surfing lessons or sailing a yacht they’d rented. Unlike the Malfoys; neither the Princes, the Bones nor the Burbages owned a boat…

 

They were to join up for dinner to take a hippogriff carriage ride to the restaurant.

 

The carriage was far larger than expected and fit them all easily.

 

They arrived quickly and were escorted into a private room where there were no chairs only chaises.

 

Dinner was very different from what Severus and Lily were used to due to their childhoods in Wales.

 

The food had different flavours, textures and even was eaten with one’s fingers.

 

James and Remus decided that feeding Lily and Severus was a smart idea…

 

This just made them physically uncomfortable…

 

The two teenage couples were quite happy when their carriage was announced.

 

Even sleeping over a dormant volcano didn’t dampen their hormones…

 

XoooooX

 

They were soon portkeyed to Scamander where they ate a meal with a light sleeping potion to get acclimated to the time difference.

 

There was a lovely resort called Pelican Beach and like Atlantia no one cared that Lily was rooming with James instead of Charity.

 

Andromeda had dosed the two couples with strong contraceptive potions brewed herself to appease their guardians.

 

Of course to handle their entire party, their guardians had rented out the entire resort.

 

Lily and James as well as Severus and Remus shared one of the Queen studios, Sirius and Ethan had a ‘spa’ Studio and their female cousins took both the 2 x 2 bedroom apartments for themselves. The other two Queen Studios were taken by their guardians Elaine Bones and Alphard Black, as well Aurelius Prince and Hope Burbage.

 

Australia was quite different…

 

There was beach everywhere.

 

It didn’t take long for Sirius to discover that surfing was here as well and to drag both James and Ethan along.

 

Lily and Severus chose to go on a kayaking tour instead and leaving their female cousins mostly to entertain themselves.

 

This was interesting anyway…

 

It was after all Lily and Severus’ first time out of Britain.

 

Lily didn’t like to think about that this was her guardian’s gift to make up for her ever encroaching dismal future.

 

Severus sensed her dark thoughts and overturned their kayak on purpose.

 

She could hex him for it later but this vacation was about having fun…

 

XoooooX

 

Their final vacation spot was a large house on Buzzard’s Bay, Martha’s Vineyard.

 

There were plenty of bedrooms; eight of them all beach facing and with two kitchens it was quite comfortable even with the number of persons.

 

Since there were no house elves Lily and Severus took American money from their guardians and dragged their bemused lovers grocery shopping.

 

Lily and Severus had learned to cook from Lily’s mum and it would be fun to cook for once.

 

The other places they stayed had room service as well as restaurants in walking or apparition distance.

 

The trip was mostly for their benefit and they did want to show their gratitude.

 

James found a brochure for moonlit sailing as well as boat rentals.

 

Sirius would demand they go surfing, which had become their excitable friend’s favourite pastime.

 

XoooooX

 

Lily and Severus were surprised their first official morning on Martha’s Vineyard that a very shy Charity appeared and asked to learn to cook.

 

Of course with fourteen mouths to feed, a third set of hands was welcome.

 

A British fry up was the easiest choice and while Charity was mostly responsible for drinks and setting the table, they were soon ready for the others to wake.

 

Warming and stasis charms were wonderful when cooking for large groups, Lily was grateful for magic.

 

Unlike their previous stays, this was a completely Muggle town which would make things very different.

 

Although with James and Sirius running around dressed like James Dean when it was the late Seventies was quite ironic.

 

No one could rock a muggle t-shirt and dungarees quite like James…

 

Poor Charity spent much of their vacation claiming to be sunburnt…

 

For all his playboy ways, Sirius could be quite oblivious…

 

XoooooX

 

They enjoyed Martha’s Vineyard so much that they almost didn’t leave in time to return to Hogwarts.

 

They portkeyed back to their respective homes Wisteria Meadows, Merit Manor and Maison de La Manche two nights before the train to Hogwarts.

 

Ethan had already been delivered to his own school in Michigan: Tahquamenon Institute of Magic.

 

Lily wasn’t sure when her promised honeymoon to Rome would be but Hogwarts would be so very different.

 

Especially when she was supposed to be Head Girl and Remus Head Boy…

 

James had agreed to be a prefect and passed on Quidditch Captain to Sirius.

 

Severus was proud of Remus; Prefect was more than enough for him. He didn’t really enjoy being in authority, then again it was likely because most Slytherins didn’t respect him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	38. At Hogwarts

Chapter 37- At Hogwarts

 

September 1, 1977

 

Lily, Severus, Remus and James arrived early.

 

Remus and Lily had been made Head Boy and Head Girl respectively, while James had joined Severus as a prefect.

 

They claimed the Heads Carriage around ten o’clock even though the train wasn’t leaving until eleven.

 

Their familiars were made as comfortable as possible: Lily’s Solarin claiming the sunniest spot, Remus was gifted a Chesepeake Bay Retriever named Athena for becoming Head Boy, Severus had Amaryllis, James an eagle owl named William and Sirius an hawk owl named Arrakis.

 

Solarin and Amaryllis were both cats that had been bought together and had spent more time at the Evans because after Tobias strangled Zar, Severus hadn’t wanted another owl.

 

Lily hadn’t bothered with a familiar until they were given to them by Ted Tonks as part of their treatment.

 

Now they were headed to Hogwarts for their final year, time for Lily and for James was misting away like sand in an Hourglass…

 

Thankfully, James was still oblivious and Lily hoped for his sake he stayed that way.

 

If it were possible to make Severus forget her and James’ ever encroaching deaths, then Lily would do it. Being twins that was impossible and soothing Severus each time he realised it would break her heart anew…

 

Asking Severus to keep this from Remus was somewhat cruel, a choice that would haunt her to her last breath no doubt but if it kept it from James, it was worth it.

 

James had suffered enough, to learn he would die so young would change him and she didn’t want that for him.

 

“Lily? Is something wrong?”

 

Inwardly, Lily flinched but she forced herself to relax. “I was just thinking; this is our last September…”

 

James wrapped his arms around her, “I’ve grown up a lot from that brat who insulted Severus…”

 

Lily chuckled, “I wouldn’t be wearing your ring if you hadn’t…”

 

“I still think you’re too perfect to be a mere witch.” James teased.

 

“Perhaps…perhaps…” Lily murmured.

 

Mere witch she was not, but given her ancestry Lily would never be a mere witch.          

 

XoooooX

 

Lily and Remus had led a meeting of the Prefects and Quidditch Captains.

 

This year would be a bit awkward, after all since both Sirius and Regulus were rival Quidditch Captains.

 

With Bellatrix gone it was easier to forbid bullying of any kind; Lily, James, Remus and Severus had taken turns with rounds to make sure that the first years were sharing compartments in hopes that they could make friends regardless of future house affiliation.

 

Given that Remus wasn’t exactly welcome in Slytherin proper, they chose to keep the same apartment as last year that wasn’t far from the library. This was in spite Severus having a prefect apartment in the dungeon and Remus, the Gryffindor Head Boy apartment; they chose the more neutral choice.

 

Remus’ refusal of the Head Boy apartment had annoyed both Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, not that either really cared.

 

Despite being soulmates and legally bonded, there were persons in each House that didn’t approve of Severus and Remus as a couple.

 

Not that her twin and good friend gave a knut about their opinions.

 

Lily felt a strange sadness; this would be her last Sorting…

 

A part of her had considered teaching; if she had had a future then she wished that she could have seen her children’s future.

 

Severus gently brushed her mind with the impression of a hug while Dumbledore treated them to his usual welcome.

 

Only he singled out Remus and Lily as Heads from his old House making them both uncomfortable.

 

Remus really ought to join Lily after dinner in escorting the First Years to the Tower but he decided to support Severus instead.

 

Lily didn’t mind, she had James as a Seventh Year boys prefect anyway…

 

She knew that it was difficult for Remus to be separated from Severus.

 

They had most of the same classes and those they didn’t share, Remus usually did his homework in a corner such as in Potions.

 

Even a year after Severus’ trauma, Remus was protective and worried…

 

Lily knew that her son and her twin would be safe with Remus…

 

XoooooX

 

Severus and Lily had arranged to have their prefect Rounds during Gryffindor’s Quidditch practices.

 

Technically, Remus and Lily should have be partners but this year was different.

 

Remus had been pouted onto the Team since Sirius needed a decent Beater to partner with him’ while James was still flying as a Chaser with Ross King and Michael McGonagall who were rumoured to be Professor McGonagall’s nephews…

 

Lily and Severus didn’t mind all that much, after all James and Remus were quite sexy while playing Quidditch after all.

 

Remus always came in rather horny after practice and Severus quite enjoyed that…

 

Unlike Lily who preferred to maintain a respectable image, Severus was already bonded and as far as he was concerned what happened in their bedroom was no one’s business.

 

Lily and Severus were able to shield the other from experiencing their private moments of sexual intimacy with their lover. They might be friends with James and Remus but neither really wanted to experience sex as their twin that would be awkward.

 

XoooooX

 

Lily had always been more interested in her books than the frilly girly things like dolls and make believe weddings.

 

While she had grown closer to Narcissa since the elder witch saved her from a nasty fall, she wasn’t as interested in planning a bonding.

 

Narcissa wasn’t in love with Lucius, but she intended to spend as much money as she could to make up for it. Apparently if she couldn’t marry the wizard of her dreams, the youngest Black heiress was going to have the bonding of her dreams…

 

Lily wasn’t sure what she wanted and leaving it up to her Burbage cousins or James’ Bones cousins just seemed unrealistic.

 

Between her NEWT courses and studying for her exams, Lily let Narcissa help her plan her bonding.

 

While she knew their end, James deserved all the wonderful memories could give him…

 

Strange as it might be, Lily was far more concerned with James having no regrets then herself.

 

Severus had never needed fuss, being bonded to Remus by contract was far more important to him than ceremony.

 

Lily would do anything to make her loss less painful even planning a wedding that wasn’t really her wish.

 

After all, James was a Lord and having a fancy wedding was expected…

 

While his parents had passed to The Veil, hers had not and they too, would expect a wedding.

 

Since Andromeda had a Muggle ceremony according to Narcissa to appease her brother-in-law’s Muggle relations, she had asked Andromeda to help her plan a Muggle ceremony.

 

James would want a fancy wedding for her parents’ sake after all.

 

Lily just wished this would all be over…

 

Not that she wanted to die mind but planning memories to leave behind was painful in its own way…

 

XoooooX

 

Eventually it was June, their NEWT exams over and Graduation was upon them.

 

Remus and Lily were exempt from Head Boy and Head Girl duties as were James and Severus from Prefect duties.

 

Lily was still planning her wedding and Bonding with help from Narcissa and Andromeda.

 

Bellatrix was kept out of the loop for both Narcissa and Lily’s sake, the narrow-minded Black sister would not approve.

 

For her Muggle Ceremony, Lily had decided that as much as she wanted Severus a male maid of honour would upset people.

 

So, she shyly asked Narcissa who surprisingly said yes.

 

Apparently, she’d stood up for Andromeda behind Bellatrix’s back escorted by Lucius…

 

Asking her Burbage cousins Charity and Irma wasn’t as stressful...

 

James would of course have Sirius, Remus and Severus whose suits Ted Tonks had picked up for her.

 

Lily had arranged to have her family’s church reserved but getting married right out of school wasn’t her plan.

 

She wanted a year of apprenticeship out of the way first, just because she wasn’t going to be able to finish didn’t mean that she shouldn’t start. Not apprenticing would alert James that something was wrong and that was the last thing she wanted.

 

It was Narcissa who had no choice but to bond after graduation due to the strict contract that Sirius’ mother arranged but hers was set for October.

 

Unlike Andromeda, Narcissa made no effort to bond to another…

 

XoooooX

 

Graduation day dawned, Lily felt a bit bad that her Muggle adoptive parents couldn’t be there but she was surprised to see her birth mother Eileen hiding in the crowd.

 

Lily and Remus were to be called up first, and then Severus and James would be.

 

Lily had been asked to make a speech on behalf of her Year and had chosen not to refuse.

 

“Change,” she began, “today we officially leave behind our childhoods and enter the adult world. We are entering jobs, apprenticeships, training and even bondings. Change can be a good or a bad thing depending on our choices and attitudes. Some of us will look back on our years here and think, ah life was so much easier then. Perhaps, it was but we cannot go back. We must press ever forward. Life is what you make it, dreams maybe short-lived but they can be achieved with hard work. When I first arrived a September not so long ago, I was naïve entering into a world I could hardly imagine. Now I am a Head Girl, a former prefect and engaged. I am to enter an apprenticeship, my best friends Severus and Remus are as well. James, my betrothed and his cousin Sirius are going to be Aurors. We have changed from those starry-eyed children of yester year, to adults. There is so much we still don’t know, experiences that will force us to grow will come. But as long as we have bonds and companions, we will continue to move forward. I wish you all a bright future, thank you.”

 

Lily felt Severus’ anguish; the speech had been for him.

 

She wanted him not to worry for her, he was her brother but he had Remus who would help him recover from her loss.

 

James kissed her cheek as Remus went up to receive his certificate of graduation.

 

Their Bones and Burbage kin were taking them out to celebrate, Severus and Lily would be expected to attend Sunday dinner to celebrate with their Muggle ‘parents’ along with Remus and James but for now it was enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	39. Bondings

Chapter 38- Bondings

 

October 16, 1978

 

Why Narcissa chose Samhain for a Bonding was beyond Lily’s comprehension but that was her choice.

 

The day dawned brisk and grey, a bit melancholy but that was that.

 

Lily was invited because James was but neither would have a place in the bonding other than that of a guest.

 

Lily hadn’t chosen her own dress, nor had anyone else that was considered important to Narcissa.

 

Lily’s first impression of her dress was that it looked like something out of Jane Eyre or Wuthering Heights…

 

It was definitely gothic, which would make sense for a Muggle Halloween wedding…

 

Lily’s dress was red silk with black embroidery and a black underskirt; it paired nicely with James; suit. His vest had the same pattern surprisingly enough…

 

Severus and Remus had matching suits, more muggle then wizarding but they were farther away from the wedding party.

 

The bonding was scheduled, with the full moon which only bothered Remus at night oddly enough.

 

Narcissa’s witnesses were her cousin Regulus and her best friend Azalea Flint, which wasn’t exactly a surprise.

 

Andromeda’s presence was much to Lady Walburga and Lord Malfoy’s annoyance but she stood on Lucius’ side.

 

Lily was content to just be, Narcissa had planned on the bonding of the year and it seemed that she got her wish.

 

They were to honeymoon in France; there was a small house on the Malfoy estate charmingly called La Miellerie, The Honey House.

 

Had there been more feeling between them, they would likely have planned somewhere romantic but Narcissa had put more effort into this bonding.

 

It was full of ceremony but nothing romantic, to Narcissa it was all duty and not love that brought her here.

 

Lucius too was almost withdrawn as he vowed to care for Narcissa and their children, to provide for them and protect them from all harm.

 

Narcissa swore to respect him and to teach their children to honour him as their Lord and the future Head of the Malfoy family.

 

Lily didn’t notice but she had fallen into a vision…

 

_A witch with curly black hair and golden eyes, stood before a bonding altar with an older Severus at her side._

_Lily swallowed a sob, standing there with James’ hair and her eyes was her son. She knew it was…_

_Beside him, was a blond wizard slightly older who reminded her of a Lucius with short hair._

_There was a Bonding altar and Wiccaning altar built next to one another but within the circle._

_A mirror image of the girl at Severus’ side closed the doors to the ballroom with a flick of her wand._

_Lily watched as the young witch began the bonding._

_"As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the Bonding of two and the confirmation of their children's birth!"_

_There were faces she didn’t know; a girl who felt like Demeter Lovegood but looked like Malfoy welcomed the Fire element while holding a fiery ruby in her hand._

_The mirror image of the witch leading the bonding held an abalone shell as she faced the West._

_When Severus referred to her son as his own, it wasn’t jealousy but gratitude that she felt, Lily saw sadness in her twin’s face but knew it was only because of her absence._

_Both Severus’ daughters had intimate places in her son’s bonding; the magically stronger led the ceremony while the younger served as a witness._

_Her Harry’s eyes filled with grateful tears as_ _Severus’ eldest_ _moved to the second altar, "We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the daughters of Harrison James Potter-Black and Draco Prince-Black. May they grow in beauty and strength, joy and wisdom."_

_While Draco seemed like a Malfoy, his name was given first as Draco Abraxus Prince and then Draco Abraxus Prince-Black._

_Curious…_

_Two tiny blonde witches were placed in their arms._

_Lily felt her heart break a little as they were named Aster Narissa Black and_ _Ariana Lilia Potter, that proved her suspicions. This boy, well man who would bond to her son was definitely Narcissa’s child…_

As the vision faded, Lily blinked to find herself held up by Remus and James…

 

Sirius had moved behind her, she could feel his hand on the small of her back while James and Remus’ arms crossed behind her.

 

Narcissa gave her that, ‘we’ll discuss this later look’ that Lily had come to know.

 

Lily thanked the fates that she’d been given a small glimpse into her son’s future. James’ line would continue…

 

Narcissa and Lucius stood with the Heads of their families to thank their guests for their presence.

 

Andromeda had slipped away, for proprieties sake she had come alone without child or bonded.

 

They shook hands, with Narcissa leaning in to whisper under a silencing charm.

 

“What was that about? Fainting again?”

 

Lily smiled, “A vision…I’ll send you a memory of it as a present but you can’t watch it until the right moment.”

 

Narcissa sniffed, “Very well.”

 

Due to their not exactly being Abraxus and Walburga’s favourite persons; their circle slipped away as soon as it was polite to do so.

 

They had become friends after a strange fashion since Narcissa saved her from a nasty fall, not that Bellatrix would approve but Lucius didn’t seem to mind.

 

XoooooX

 

October 20, 1979

 

It had been about a year when Lily’s bonding dawned.

 

It would be a small private ceremony overseen jointly by Orion Black-Bones and Aurelius Burbage-Prince.

 

It was small so Bellatrix couldn’t attend…

 

Regulus had died in a Quidditch accident over the summer, having taken a bludger to the head during a practice.

 

It broke Sirius’ sire’s heart but was the odd reason that at present Sirius was essentially considered a part of the Black family again.

 

Narcissa had given birth to a son, the same boy from Lily’s vision, a Draconis Abraxus…

 

The boy was in Lucius’ arms but he looked uncomfortable about it.

 

It couldn’t be helped, Lily had Narcissa and Severus standing up as her witnesses while James had Sirius and Remus.

 

The bonding was less flashy than the one from her vision but it was enough.

 

She was to have a church wedding tomorrow; Severus would stand with James along with Remus and Sirius. Narcissa, Irma and Charity were standing up for Lily at St. Anne’s…

 

They were going to take a muggle sleeper train to London after the ceremony and reception, then take a portkey in the morning from London to Rome where James had rented a villa.

 

Lily was grateful that Narcissa had talked her into a fancy bonding, James’ pride and joy made it worth the effort.

 

Severus squeezed her hand just before he signed her bonding contract.

 

James’ kiss was full of love and promise, it made her ache with sadness but she could only smile for him.

 

He had definitely matured from the boy who insulted Severus on the train…

 

Standing there holding his hand as their guests showered them with gold and silver sparks, Lily felt that it was worth it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	40. Harry and a Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy, Secret Keepers and Births

Chapter 39- Harry and a Prophecy

 

June 1980

 

Peter due to his mediocre marks and lack of ambition compared to his friends, attempted to interview as Pomfrey’s apprentice.

 

However he arrived early to the interview…

 

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...”_

Peter stumbled back, horrified.

 

He wasn’t brilliant or clever but James’ son was expected to be born at the end of July…

 

That is if Lily could carry to term, she had suffered a terrible shock in December.

 

Peter ran forgetting his interview.

 

All that mattered was telling James.

 

XoooooX

 

James blinked at Peter who was panic stricken.

 

“You have to believe me! I heard it! Your son’s in danger!” Peter protested.

 

“We’ll talk it over with Lily. Until then you’re staying at Baskerville.” James sighed.

 

Peter swallowed, “Will I be safe there?”

 

Sirius snorted, “Probably.”

 

“I’ll stay. I don’t want anything to bad to happen…” Peter said sadly.

 

Sirius left to escort Peter to his place that he inherited from Uncle Alphard.

 

XoooooX

 

“I see.” Lily said distantly. “So it’s come to this…we’ll need to cast the Fidelius Charm.”

 

“Sirius can be our Secret Keeper.” James was stubborn.

 

“No.” Lily sighed, “It must be Peter. Sirius will be Peter’s Secret Keeper. Everyone will expect us to make Sirius our Secret Keeper. Peter will never be suspected…”

 

Lily’s tenous pregnancy meant that she couldn’t cast the Fidelius charm so that left Remus.

 

The Secret Keepers stayed within the Marauders…

 

Lily would never have chosen that cottage if it wasn’t meant…

 

Harry would be born in Potter Hall as were all Potters but to keep Dumbledore distracted, they would go into hiding in that cottage.

 

XoooooX

 

July 31, 1980

 

Lily went into labour just after breakfast; so she sent an elf for Andromeda.

 

Being married rather than single and with a war going on, James didn’t have to live in the barracks.

 

He had been dumped all of the texts relating to being an Auror and like Sirius had been dragged into the field. James was expected to read them in his ‘spare time’ while he was assigned to a fully qualified Auror who would function as a mentor.

 

Sirius was assigned Franciscus ‘Frank’ Longbottom as a mentor while James had Arcturus ‘Arthur’ Weasley.

 

Lily hadn’t been invited to Petunia’s wedding; apparently her sister hadn’t forgiven her for her better fortune in suitor or ring.

 

She lost her adoptive parents in an auto accident while she was on her honeymoon; they had tried to pop up to London to visit Petunia after Vernon bought her a house in Surrey.

 

Lily hadn’t known at all until she and Sev attempted to visit her parents at Christmas.

 

Severus had to take her to St. Mungos to prevent her from miscarrying Harry.

 

Lily had been put on bedrest; luckily Remus was able to spend an hour or two with her because Aurelius and Lyall understood.

 

This meant putting her Charms Apprenticeship mostly on hold; Demeter sent her charms theory books and drilled her for a few hours in the afternoon. All practical work was forbidden and Andromeda could be quite intimidating.

 

Her contractions were closer together, mere minutes apart when Andromeda arrived.

 

“You’re nearly there…” the imperious birth healer announced.

 

Thankfully, James arrived looking a bit singed before Lily was ordered to push.

 

James was hit with a disinfecting charm and his clothes were changed as well before he was let anywhere near Lily.

 

Eventually, Lily was ordered to push and she did. Pushing through every other contraction and pausing to breathe before starting to push again.

 

Then there was a sharp cry and her son was caught securely in Andromeda’s arms. The cord was tied and Lily watched as Andromeda handed off her son to a house elf to bathe before Lily was made to deliver the afterbirth.

 

Once Lily and her son were cleaned up, the babe was placed in her arms and she offered him a breast.

 

James was nearly in tears at the sight of them, “We’re parents Lily…”

 

Lily let him kiss her and kissed him back warmly, it wouldn’t due to let him see how her heart was breaking.

 

Holding Harry and knowing how little of his life she would share, was a terrible burden…

 

XoooooX

 

Eventually, Sirius, Remus and Severus arrived to be introduced to Harry.

 

Sirius, while excited to be a godfather was terrified to hold Harry, while Severus insisted on being the first.

 

Lily wished she could have seen more about her twin’s future than her son’s bonding…

 

At least she knew Severus would have beautiful daughters…

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was properly wiccaned of course by Lyall and Andromeda making Harry’s godparents Sirius and Severus.

 

Severus was also godfather to Narcissa and Lucius’ son Draco but Lily didn’t care. She trusted Severus with everything and anything…

 

Lily made sure to document every milestone in Harry’s life, even if she had to leave him, she wanted him to know he was loved.

 

Her beautiful boy, at least he would grow up happy to have a family of his own…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	41. Loss and consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padfoot falls

Chapter 40- Loss and consequence

 

October 28, 1981

 

Lily was changing Harry when magic entered the cottage and entwined itself with Harry’s.

 

Sirius was dead…

 

Their own end was fast approaching…

 

XoooooX

 

It was Remus who brought the news…

 

Sirius had been captured by Bellatrix and tortured first with the Crucio…

 

When that didn’t work, she used dark spells that left him a mostly disfigured mess.

 

Only his face was apparently recognizable…

 

Andromeda arrived looking pale to inform them that Baskerville Hall, or rather Grimsby had been destroyed and Peter was missing…

 

It was all falling into place…

 

Lily could only hope that her preparations were enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	42. Lily’s sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Severus' parentage revealed...
> 
> i.e. this fic-verse's take on Halloween 1981

Chapter 41- Lily’s sacrifice

 

October 31, 1981

 

“He’s here…”

 

“James do you trust me?”

 

“Do I trust you? Is this a joke?”

 

“Yes or no, James it’s important.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Good then concentrate on flooding our bond with all of the magic you have.”

 

“All of the,”

 

“For Harry’s sake James!”

 

“For Harry…”

 

The front door exploded but Lily’s shield protected them.

 

“Hello Father…”

 

James choked but pushed his magic into Lily causing her to shimmer almost dangerously.

 

“Your rape had unforeseen consequences. You chose my son to represent a false prophecy and I will give our lives to protect the Heir of three Houses Black, Slytherin and Potter! Daughter I was, Mother I am and sister I shall ever be. Born to Prince, Sired by Slytherin and Bonded to Potter. Three against one I stand, three lives for one. I call on Slytherin; Potter and Prince ancestors three raise a shield three on three. Three lives for a life. Three lives for a life.”

 

James felt his magic drained by the tie to Lily; even at the end he could not blame her for this secret. In the end, his parents would be proud and welcome them…

 

Lily felt James’ life flicker out even as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at her.

 

The cottage trembled, Lily felt the portkey activate and then lost both consciousness and life as her magic and Voldemort’s clashed.

 

XoooooX

 

Meanwhile in Shrewsbury, Eileen woke and began to sob.

 

Lily was gone…

 

Her talented daughter was gone…

 

The world would be all the poorer without her.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus woke with a scream of pain; it felt as if his soul was being rent in half.

 

“Lily! No…I knew…aaaahh…Lily!”

 

He knew she would die and it would be awful but he had no idea how much having his twin wrenched from him would hurt.

 

Remus woke to the sound of his cries of anguish, “Sev?”

 

“She’s dead…he killed her…our sire…he killed her…Salazar’s wand…she’s dead…Lily and James are dead…”

 

Lily told him that James would pass too; he never could feel James through his twinbond though she could sometimes feel Remus.

 

Losing Sirius a few days ago had been painful enough; Walpurga still had yet to agree to allow him to be buried with his ancestors.

 

They clung to one another in their grief…

 

Soon they were joined by a wailing Harry who clutched at Severus who was still keening at the loss of his twin.

 

 


	43. Albus vs. Lily's Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus makes his move despite the prophecy's failure... will Lily's preparations defeat his machinations?

Chapter 42- Albus vs. Lily’s Will

 

November 1, 1981

 

At dawn, Albus and two of his Order flunkies who happened to be Aurors demanded Harry until a proper investigation into the deaths of his parents was conducted.

 

Remus growled under his breath, furious that he was being forced to hold Severus while their godson was ripped from them.

 

Severus collapsed, fainting from the stress.

 

Remus did the only thing he could; he sent for Ted, Lucius, Lyall and Faith Burbage-O’Flaherty.

 

“What happened?” Ted gasped.

 

“Lily was murdered and Albus just ripped Harry from Severus.” Remus ground out. “They practically had wands to our throats…”

 

Lyall arrived with a sealed parchment that he handed over to Faith, “For you, to be delivered upon her death, her will.”

 

“He just took Harry?” Lucius snapped.

 

“He had Aurors, if we didn’t turn Harry over to the Chief Warlock he threatened to arrest us…”

 

“He’s Harry’s only living godfather…” Faith mused as she read the will, “Wait Severus is his blood uncle?”

 

Remus sputtered in shock.

 

“Lily swore us to secrecy…” Lyall admitted ruefully.

 

“Like she did the circumstances of her death?” Remus growled.

 

“Yes but she didn’t go into specifics about her death only that it was unpreventable. Those had been the hardest secrets to keep but they weren’t ours to tell. Being her twin and your soulmate, it would be harder for Severus to than us. I am the only one left she swore to secrecy aside from Andromeda…”

 

“With Lily’s will and prophecy of her death, it will be hard to dissuade others from her wishes.”

 

XoooooX

 

Albus, his Aurors and a screaming toddler arrived via portkey to a wasteland.

 

“Alastor isn’t this the site of that Muggle bombing from last week?” Arthur Weasley frowned.

 

“If by that you mean the Death Eaters then yes.” Moody muttered.

 

“Since it is apparent that Harry’s nearest maternal blood relations are clearly deceased. Until proper guardianship can be determined you may take Harry home with you Arthur.” Albus said stiffly.

 

“Now Albus I already have seven children, Ginny’s only a few months old and Ron’s begun to wander.” Arthur protested.

 

“Bill’s at Hogwarts isn’t he? You would still have seven…” Albus said dismissively.

 

“Bill starts in September Albus, he won’t be eleven until next month. We’re going out of our minds with seven…adding an eighth…”

 

“That was an order Arthur…”

 

“Very well sir. Alastor do inform Scrimgour and Crouch they will be receiving my letter of resignation from the Auror Department within the hour and I will be taking a holiday whilst they decide where to transfer me.” Arthur said stiffly before portkeying home with Harry.

 

Albus was furious, it was bad enough that Voldemort was actually dead but to have Lily’s Muggle sister and her family dead as well, that was just highly unfair!

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius’ cousin Sancus was a licensed solicitor and armed with Lily’s will, on behalf of the House of Prince filed suit within hours of Harry’s unjust removal.

 

Due to Albus’ insistence that he argue against Sancus, the case was assigned to Lady Augusta Longbottom three days following the death of Lily, James and Voldemort.

 

Albus attempted to file to have both Lily and James’ will sealed but given the strict orders that had accompanied Lily’s will, he failed.

 

Lily’s express wishes undid every attempt he made…

 

In the end Harry was returned to Severus and Remus’ permanent custody, while Albus was shamed.

 

Between Lucius and Faith, everything Lily wanted happened.

 

But all Severus cared about was that Harry was home and his twin was gone…

 

XoooooX

 

Severus disappeared into himself after Lily died…

 

Remus worried for his mate, because it felt like a part of Severus died with Lily.

 

The only thing that roused Severus was when Harry cried.

 

Was this normal for twins? Learning that Severus and Lily were siblings, much less twins had been a shock.

 

Severus couldn’t explain it to him due to his shock.

 

How big of a wound did losing your twin cause?

 

Losing Lily and James was painful enough, Remus couldn’t let the loss claim Severus as well…

 

XoooooX

 

A week of seeing Severus in this state of shock and Remus had enough, he sent for Ted.

 

Ted had helped Severus when his depression and isolation the summer of Sixth Year almost killed his mate.

 

Remus could only hope that Ted could help Severus now…

 

Ted arrived, his brow creased with worry already. “How is Severus?”

 

“He’s silent. All he does is sleep and take care of Harry. I have to spell broth, nutrition potions and water into his stomach. He doesn’t see me…most of the time he can’t even hear me…” Remus admitted painfully.

 

“I will do my best to help him. We can’t have Severus lose himself now that he’s lost part of his soul. It could be worse, were they identical twins we would have less of a chance. That sort of twins really does share half of their soul…”

 

Remus had been upset at first about Severus keeping his true relationship to Lily a secret but if he knew she was going to die…

 

Being angry with Severus never really worked for Remus…

 

“Severus…listen to me. Harry needs you and Remus needs you, you can’t leave them yet.” Ted said as he touched Severus’ forehead with his hand.

 

Remus would do anything to keep Severus anchored in the living word.

 

Ted helped them save Severus before, he had to hope that Ted could do it again…

 

 


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

It was nearing Harry’s third birthday, his second since Lily and James died.

 

Harry was going over to Malfoy Manor to play with Draco for summer solstice, while Severus and Remus attempted to conceive.

 

Harry was finally adjusted to being their son, not that they wanted to erase Lily or James’ memory but Harry was theirs…

 

They’d always wanted a family of their own, with Harry as their son, they would like a daughter if they could get one…

 

Between the potion and the wild magic of the solstice, Severus believed that they had a high chance of conception…

 

Remus was clearly detirmined that they concieve today and that Severus enjoyed it…

 

XoooooX

 

Severus let Andromeda use a pregnancy detection charm on him and had to struggle not to cry in happiness when the spell revealed that he was.

 

Andromeda of course prescribed prenatal potions and other vitamins to offset his nutritional intake as well as a strict diet. Severus wanted a daughter but he knew his childhood and adolescent malnutrition might cause problems.

 

“When will you tell Harry?” the former Queen of Slytherin asked.

 

“On his birthday.” Severus said before he flooed back home to Wisteria Meadows.

 

XoooooX

 

Finally it was Harry’s third birthday and his second since coming to stay with Severus and Remus.

 

Severus and Remus had invited Draco and Neville Longbottom who were just turned four over to play. The other boys present were Draco, Neville whose birthday was yesterday, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey who was a year older then Draco and a few other children of Severus and Remus’ old schoolmates.

 

It was teatime when they were led into the front parlour.

 

There was a large cake decorated in brooms, snitches and Quaffles.

 

Harry received a mountain of presents, but his favourite seemed to be the toy snitch that Draco gave him.

 

When most of the guests left, Severus sat down with Harry in his lap, “Harry, we’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

Harry tilted his head back to look up at Severus, “What is it? Present?”

 

Remus ruffled his hair, “Not exactly pup. Your papa is going to have a baby. You’re going to be a big brother.”

 

Harry frowned, “But…”

 

Severus hugged him closer, “What’s wrong Harry?”

 

“I’m not…”

 

“You’re not what?” Remus asked looking worried.

 

“I’m not your real son.”

 

Severus sighed, “Oh Harry. Remember what we told you? Your mum was my best friend in the whole world. She loved you very, very much.  Your father was Remus’ best friend too. You like playing with us when we’re animals right?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Remus kissed the top of his head, “James taught us how to do it. He was a stag.”

 

Harry summoned his stuffed stag, “You mean like Prongs?”

 

Remus laughed, “That was his nickname. I was Moony, Severus was Sneaky, Sirius was Padfoot and Lily,”

 

“Lily was Lily.”

 

Harry frowned, “Why mum not have nickname?”

 

Severus chuckled, “Because she couldn’t be anything else but she was a doe. Your father was a Potter, Potters are known to fall in love early and they only fall in love once. Lily knew that your father was spoiled but underneath that was a brave, caring man. He saved my life once. He and your mum are heroes. Don’t let anyone tell you any different. We love you pup, we couldn’t love you anymore if you were ours by blood. Remus is one of your godfathers just like Padfoot was. Sirius was very, very brave; he was an Auror like James.”

 

“James and Sirius were partners until we heard that you were in danger. James went into hiding but Sirius wanted to keep protecting people. He died on a mission just before your parents died. We don’t even know for sure if they knew.”

 

“You sure won’t love less?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Severus shook his head, “Never. You’re the son of our heart. We got to hold you right after your parents. We were there when you were born. Your parents loved you very much. They wanted us to raise you, because they wanted you to be with people who loved each other and loved you. They wanted you to have brothers and sisters.”

 

“Okay…” Harry gave them a shy smile, “I guess I want to be a big brother.”

 

Remus hugged him and the three sat on the sofa in a tangle of arms.

 

XoooooX

 

It had been a difficult pregnancy.

 

If Remus had had any gift of precog he would had refused to allow Severus to take that dratted potion.

 

Harry worried himself almost sick and Severus spent a lot of time in bed.

 

When the time came for Severus to be delivered, they kept their twin girls inside Severus to the very earliest, Remus reluctantly flooed Harry over to Malfoy Manor.

 

Once the girls were delivered and Severus was ready for visitors, Remus returned to the Manor to fetch Harry.

 

He gently woke their adopted son.

 

“Harry, time to wake up.”

 

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Dad?”

 

His dad was grinning, “Would you like to come home and meet your sisters?”

 

His dad had been really tired and frowned a lot. His papa had been really sick. He spent most of his time in bed. When Harry was home they took naps together. His dad didn’t like it if his papa made himself more tired.

 

Harry grinned back, “Papa okay?

 

His dad’s grin froze, “Madam Pomfrey says so. He’ll still be very tired. He’ll need us to help take care of your sisters.”

 

“We go home now?”

 

His dad picked him up and hugged him, “I love you so much Harry. Don’t ever forget it.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, “I love you too.”

 

They flooed back to the apartment they shared at Hogwarts.

 

Remus carried him up the stairs to the room he shared with Severus.

 

The door was opened and they could see his Severus in bed.

 

“Hello there Harry. Come meet your sisters.”

 

Remus had worried that Harry wouldn’t like them and that he would be jealous. Their girls were so beautiful; they had Remus’ own curly hair and his golden eyes but they had Severus’ black hair.

 

Harry climbed out Remus’ arms and knelt beside Severus.

 

Severus of course still looked tired and Harry was clearly worried.

 

“This is Artemis Lilith and this is Nemia Jasmine.”

 

Harry whispered, “They are so pretty.”

 

His papa put Artemis in his arms and showed him how to hold her wit Remus behind Harry bracing him.

 

Harry grinned at her sleepy, frowning face, “I’m your big brother.”

 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

“They won’t do much but eat and sleep.”

 

“I help! I promise.” Harry whispered.

 

Remus had Harry in his lap while Harry held Artemis, he knew that Harry would love their precious girls just as much as himself and Severus.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
